Boys over flowers
by VannuroRB
Summary: Young Yugi Mutou starts a new year in the prestigious Domino high. What he didn't know was that he would befriend four of the most richest kids in the school, nor that he would fall in love with one of them. Yaoi, puzzleshipping, and I might do others
1. Domino high

Me: 'Woohoo! A super special awesome new story!'

Diao: 'Can't you be creative and not steal titles and story plots from other shows!?'

Me: 'Well…It's supposed to be for my sis. 'Cause she watches the real Boys over flowers series, I know she won't ever read it but it's the thought that counts right?'

Diao: 'If you say so'.

Agil: 'Lets get the show on the road!'

Chapter 1-Domino high

Yugi looked up at the big school that was going to be his high school for the next few years.

Yugi was much like an average teenager kid. He was short for someone his age, he had black spiky with purple tips and a few gold bangs that neatly framed around his face. He had large amethyst eyes, that were much child like. He wore the schools necessary school outfit: a blue jacket that happened to be a bit too big for Yugi, a black tank top and some blue pants. Yugi was a very kind and sweet boy, he also had an obsession of playing games. Games fascinated and entertained little Yugi, it was no wonder why he was often mistaken for a little child.

Domino high was a very prestigious high school. Only the best and richest kids ended up going there, what was it the famous quote was? "You have to enter as soon as your born to get a place, but even then it's a fight to enter" So how was it Yugi got a place?

Sure he was smart, but he wasn't a celebrity nor was he rich-in fact he was very poor indeed-it was just lucky he managed to get a scholarship and because of his good grades managed to snag a place here.

Yugi looked at the piece of paper in his hands, it had the place Yugi needed to go to for morning tutor. Yugi looked up at the clock tower, it read quarter past eight. He had fifteen minutes before he had to find his tutor.

"Maybe I can walk around a little".

Yugi decided to walk around the large grounds. The very large grounds. It was so amazing, the gardens were beautiful, the sports fields were so large, and there was a hidden forest behind the school. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Yugi wondered into the woods making sure he didn't loose sight of the school and admired the surroundings. The woods were bright red and orange to show the arrival of Autumn.

Yugi stopped when he heard something. Something so beautiful. It sounded like music.

Yugi carefully and quietly walked around the woods until he found what he was looking for. There was a boy, he sat on a fallen down log and he played a violin. He played a very slow song, and it sounded so beautiful as well.

He had blonde hair and wore the school uniform only a little more scruffier then Yugi did, he seemed unaware that Yugi was listening to his playing, so Yugi remained quiet and listen to him play the violin.

When he finally finished the song, he put the violin in the case, making sure it was locked.

'That was beautiful' Yugi whispered.

The boy turned around and stared at Yugi. They locked looking at each other until the boy got up, picked up his case and hurriedly walked off. Yugi just stared at the disappearing boy, until he heard it.

Ding, dong.

'Oh no!'

Yugi charged off through the woods until he came back out back to the school grounds and ran to the school building. He managed to find his tutor room and weaselled out using the excuse he got lost.

* * *

When it was break Yugi ended up walking on his own. He walked around the corridors so he familiarised himself with the place.

When Yugi came to a flight of stairs he started to climb them, but was almost pushed down them as a large group of girls pushed past him squealing at something. Yugi looked around and realised they surrounded someone, or some people.

There was four altogether. One looked very much like Yugi, except he had much more sharper looks then he did. Another boy had long white hair, and hazel eyes, he looked very smart but kept himself distant from the girls. The other boy had long, spiky blonde hair, he looked very scary from where Yugi stood. The other had blonde hair and he looked more scruffier then the other two.

They talked and even kissed the hands of a few girls before managing to slip past them and walk up the stairs. They ignored Yugi, all except for one.

The same one Yugi saw earlier that day.

Yugi gasped when he saw him, he looked at Yugi but looked away when he and his friends continued up the stairs. But just who was he?

* * *

The one thing of being new, teachers had odd tricks of getting new students to learn their way around the school. The same was with Yugi.

One of his teachers asked him if he could carry some books to a particular classroom and not wanting to make a bad impression, accepted it.

He walked down the corridors, struggling to carry all the books and it's weights along with it. And soon it would prove to be a big problem, as Yugi tripped and the books went flying everywhere. Yugi quickly sat up and started picking up the books. As he reached for one, someone put their foot on it preventing him from picking it up, Yugi looked up and recognised him from the guy before, the one that looked a lot like him.

He stared at Yugi before walking off again.

'Thanks for helping' Yugi growled, picking up the book.

The boy stopped and turned around, smirking at Yugi.

'You're that new peasant student aren't you?' He asked.

'Yeah, so?'

'Well there you go then. I don't tend to help those below me' He glanced at Yugi and smirked 'Figuratively and literally'.

Yugi glared at him. A rich snob, just what he needed.

'Thanks, I'll keep that in mind' Yugi growled again and carried on picking up the books.

'I wonder who you had to sleep with to get here then' The boy joked as he started walking.

Yugi snapped at that point. He stood up with a book in his hand and threw the book, hitting the boy hard in the back of the head. He turned to Yugi and glared at him.

'If you think you're so better, why not fight me then!' Yugi shouted as he rolled up his sleeves.

'What?' The boy questioned amused.

'Come on! Or are you afraid I might beat you?'

'I don't tend to fight commoners'.

'That's it then. You're a wuss' Yugi teased 'Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!'

'You want a fight? I'll give you one'.

The boy was about to walk up to Yugi, but someone pushed past Yugi and stood in front of him.

'If you want a fight you might as well fight me' He said.

'Joey? I'm not going to fight you'.

'Well, it's either you fight me instead, or you walk off and forget about it Yami'.

He glared at Yugi before walking off and disappearing. Yugi looked up as his saviour turned to him.

'You alright?' He asked.

'Y-Yeah. I wasn't scared at all'.

He chuckled 'Well you should be, when he gets a temper he can really loose it' He looked down at the remaining books and picked them up 'You need a hand?'

'Oh…Umm…Yeah, okay'.

Yugi walked alongside him, they both carried the books in their arms. People they passed looked at them and whispered to each other, Yugi didn't fail to notice this but pretended to ignore them.

'So…err…what's your name?' Yugi asked.

'Joey Wheeler' He turned to Yugi and smiled 'I don't need an introduction from you. You're Yugi Mutou, poor man'.

'God, I'm not going to escape that title am I?'

'Well, it was what they called you in the school paper' Joey explained 'But I'll just call you Yugi'.

'Okay, thanks'.

'So, as my new friend I have to find out everything about you'.

Yugi looked up at Joey questionably 'New friend?'

'Yep. What, don't you like that idea?'

'N-No, no, it's alright, but…it's kinda quick'.

'Don't worry about it, I do this all the time'.

'Oh…okay'.

'Alright, ready for the first question?' Yugi nodded his head 'Why are you so small?'

Yugi sighed 'It's in my genes, there's nothing I can do about it'.

'Really?' Joey questioned as he measured Yugi against him, Yugi came to about his chest 'Well, you look very cute being small anyway'.

Yugi blushed slightly and looked away.

'D-Do you play the violin all the time?' Yugi questioned.

'Yeah. I like to play on my own. When I play it around my friends and family too much they tell me to stop or go away'.

'Why would they do that? It sounded so beautiful'.

'Well, you're the first person who has said I play nice, apart from my music teacher'.

Yugi giggled slightly 'Well, I think you play very nicely'.

'Hmm, why do I get the feeling you'll ask me out on a date?' Joey asked.

Yugi giggled again and they carried on to the classroom where they dumped the books and they finished the rest of the lunch together. Yugi was amazed that this person was so nice and kind, he didn't care if he met Joey just that very day, he was sure they were going to be friends for a long time.

**************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Me: 'Well, the first chapter. I wonder what people will make of it'.

Diao: 'I hope they'll think it was nothing'.

Me: 'Don't be like that! They'll love it! It's so Yaoi!

Diao: 'Yes, isn't it just?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. The gang

Me: 'Okay, if there was anyone who thought this, this is not based on Ouran! Dun, dun, dun!!! Gomen, it's based on a real live action series actually called "Boys over flowers"'.

Diao: 'Her wacky sister watches it'.

Agil: 'She really terrifies me'.

Me: 'I know it sounds like it, but the two shows are very similar. Except Boys over flowers is Korean, and Ouran is an anime and Japanese'.

Diao: 'She screeches about it. She's crazy!'

Chapter 2-The gang

The next day Yugi walked to his school, it wasn't like he had any other means of transport.

'Yugi!'

Yugi turned around to see a rather flashy car pull up next to him and Joey with his head out the window.

'What you doing?' Joey questioned.

'Err…going to school' Yugi replied.

'Walking? You've got to be kidding me. Come on'.

Joey took his head back and opened the door for Yugi 'We'll drive you there'.

Yugi was sceptic, he was never the one to make a burden on someone unless they asked for it, but Joey was looking at him so excited he couldn't really turn away that face.

He sat in the car and buckled up as they began driving again.

'Do you always walk to school?' Joey asked.

'Yeah. I have to. I only live with my grandpa and he works in the shop' Yugi explained.

'Man, only commoners do that'.

'Umm…Joey, I am a commoner'.

'I know. But you're going to a rich school, so you have to arrive in style' Yugi looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by 'I know, how about I pick you up every morning?'

Yugi faced Joey 'Eh?'

'Sure, why not? It'll be like what friends do, it'll be fun. I can pick you up from your house'.

'Oh no, I wouldn't want you to do that. It'll be too much trouble'.

'Nonsense, I'll like having you ride with me. We can talk about stuff, like girls, and parties'.

Yugi giggled slightly. Yep, Joey was an odd one alright.

* * *

They reached Domino high a few minutes later and as soon as they got out of the car Joey grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him through the school grounds.

'Joey! Where are we going?' Yugi asked.

'I want you to meet my friends' Joey explained 'They'll just adore you'.

Joey pulled Yugi along until Joey stopped by the other two boys Yugi saw yesterday. They were about to greet Joey, but immediately set on Yugi.

'Who's this?' The one with white hair asked.

'This is poor man Yugi' Joey introduced. Yugi hung his head, he now contemplated whether or not it was a good idea to come to this school.

'Oh, yeah I know him. I didn't think you'd make friends with him so quickly' The blonde one said.

'Well, I think he's cool. Yugi this is Marik and Bakura'.

'Hi' Yugi quietly said.

'He's quiet' Bakura said.

'Well, who wouldn't be hanging around with you two weirdos'.

'Joey!' They both hissed.

'Where's the other-Ah! Here he is. Yugi this is Yami'.

Yugi was about to turn to say hi to the person but stopped himself when he saw him. The person he threatened to have a fight with.

The rich snob.

They ended up glaring at each other, not letting a word pass to each other.

'Yami, this is Yugi. He's going to be our friend from now on' Joey declared.

'Joey, I thought you'd have better taste then befriending dirt' Yami said.

'You!'

Joey managed to grab Yugi before he lunged at Yami and now struggled in Joey's arms to reach for Yami.

'Well, I think they've started off good' Marik said to Bakura, to which he nodded to.

* * *

When it was lunch, Yugi found all four of them sitting at a table in the cafeteria, including Yami much to his detest. Joey flagged him to sit with them, so Yugi didn't have much of a choice, and joined them at the table.

'So Yug, what do you think of our school so far?' Joey asked.

'Well…it's very big' Yugi said.

'It has to be' Bakura explained 'You don't realise how many rich parents want their kids here'.

'Yeah. I hear it's a challenge to get a place in here. How did you all get in here?'

'Well, my father runs a highly class medical service' Joey explained, looking self proud 'Who wouldn't want his son, you know?'

'My parents both run a huge company' Marik said 'They can easily persuade anyone from here to let me come'.

'And I'm just well known' Bakura said.

'Come of it, Bakura's father runs a computer software, he's practically a billionaire'.

'Oh, that sounds cool'.

Yugi glanced at Yami. He had his head rested on his hand and poked at his food, pretending not to be interested in the conversation.

'If Yami wasn't in a moody he'd tell you how he got here himself' Joey said with a smile 'His dad owns a really big gaming company'.

'Oh' Yugi said, also pretending not to be interested 'I like games'.

'You here that Yami?' Joey asked jabbing him in the side 'You have something in common with a commoner'.

'Leave me alone' Yami grumbled.

'Suit yourself'.

There was a low growl and everyone turned to Yugi as he held his stomach and blushed slightly.

'S-Sorry' Yugi apologised 'I'm very hungry'.

'Why don't you go buy yourself something to eat?' Bakura suggested.

'Yeah. We won't run off' Joey joked.

'Oh, umm…okay'.

Yugi stood up from the table and walked over to the canteen.

'You should've introduced us earlier Joey' Bakura said, watching Yugi join the line 'He is just priceless'.

'I know, isn't he cute?' Joey said.

'Man, I think I just liked him for standing up to Yami' Marik joked.

Yami stood up from the table and walked over to the line.

'Uh-oh, should we stop him?' Bakura asked.

'Nah, I'm sure Yugi will do something good' Joey said as he settled himself to watch.

* * *

Yugi looked along the food for sale. He didn't have much money with him, and all the food was expensive to buy as well.

"Looks like I'll have to get extra money if I want to eat during the day".

A hand was placed next to Yugi and he looked up to see Yami glaring at him. Yugi quickly returned the glare and looked back at the food in front of him.

'Lets get one thing straight' Yami said. Yugi walked along a little but Yami followed him closely 'You may be lucky to have gotten a place so late in the semester, but no one, and I mean no one up fronts me, understood?'

'I don't know what you're talking about' Yugi said.

'Oh really? Maybe that peasant mind of yours has quickly forgotten our incident yesterday'.

'I think I'd like that' Yugi said the cooks, pointing to a bottle of juice. They handed it to him and he paid the money.

'You're hungry, yet you bought yourself a drink. You've just wasted your money'.

'No. No I don't think so'.

Yugi unscrewed the top and took a few mouthfuls of the drink before turning to Yami and throwing the rest over him. Yami looked down at his drenched clothes as he heard the laughs from his three friends. He glared at Yugi as Yugi pulled a fake smile and went to sit back down with Joey.

As soon as Yugi sat back down at his seat Joey hugged Yugi tightly while he carried on laughing.

'Oh man, that was hilarious Yugi' Joey chortled 'Priceless you are'.

'Well…he asked for it' Yugi defended.

'Oh, there he goes' Bakura said as Yami rushed out.

'The most that's hurt is probably his ego' Marik joked 'Still, it's so funny'.

'Well, he deserved it for being a snob'.

They all "Oohed" and carried on laughing. That was until Yami came back all cleaned up, he sat down in his seat and made sure not to look Yugi in the eye.

'So, you cleaned up Yami?' Marik asked with a smirk.

'Shut up' Yami mumbled.

'Oi, Yugi, what flavour was the drink?' Bakura asked.

'Orange' Yugi replied.

'Oh, well, I hope Yami doesn't go around smelling like an orange, people might want to eat him'.

Bakura and Marik laughed as Yami scowled at the table.

"Not so big now are you?"

Yugi's stomach growled again and he covered it with his hands.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised again.

'You wasted your money on making us laugh' Joey sympathised, he picked up his chopsticks and managed to grab some of his food 'Here'.

Yugi turned to him right as he held Yugi's face and forced the food into Yugi's mouth. Yugi managed to chew and swallow before choking on it.

'How'd you like it?' Joey asked.

'It was…nice' Yugi replied.

'This is cute. Lets feed Yugi'.

Joey, Bakura and Marik picked up their chopsticks and picked up a piece of food and tried to force Yugi to eat it.

'I'm fine. Really' Yugi assured, but they forced fed him and Yugi had to swallow every bit.

'You full yet?' Joey asked.

'Very' Yugi replied, so Joey let go of his face.

'Next time, don't waste your money on buying things to throw at Yami' Bakura advised, to receive a growl from Yami.

* * *

When the end of the day came round, Yugi walked out with his new friends, he listened as Joey tried to describe what happened.

'Anyway, sorry Yug, I can't drop you off' Joey said, looking a little sad 'I was going to go home with Yami today'.

'That's alright' Yugi reassured 'Besides, I should walk home so I can know my way'.

'Yeah, I suppose so. Well, this is goodbye until tomorrow'.

'Yeah, see you tomorrow'.

Yugi waved at them all and walked down the street, Joey waved at him until he was out of sight.

'Aw, he's just like a little baby' Joey cooed. Yami rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

'Yeah, So full of innocence' Bakura added.

'Not when we're finished with him' Marik joked.

Then a car pulled up and Yami and Joey got in it.

'See you tomorrow guys' Joey said before the car drove off.

Joey sat back in the seat and turned to Yami, he had his head rested in his hand and against the window.

'What do you think about Yugi Mutou?' Joey asked.

'Nothing' Yami replied.

'Come on, you must have some sort of an opinion'.

'He's a lowlife that needs to be taught where he belongs'.

'So what about if I gave him a check for one million, what would you think of him then?'

Yami looked at Joey but turned to the window again.

'I'd still think the same'.

'God Yami, I never knew you could be so much like your father' Joey joked, he sat back and crossed his legs 'Yugi is nice if you try to be nice back. After all he is only human'.

'You're only defending him because you like him' Yami retorted.

'So? He's cute I'll admit it. But you shouldn't be so judgemental'.

'You're all a bunch of perverts aren't you? Trying to get him to date you'.

'Yeah well, we're only human as well'.

Yami sighed and leaned his head on his window. How was it he became their friend?

* * *

Yugi returned home some minutes later, he walked into the game shop and his grandfather smiled seeing his grandson.

'Hello Yugi, how was your day?' Solomon asked.

'It was great grandpa' Yugi replied 'I've made a few friends already, and they're all nice'.

'Well, I'm glad you're making good friends'.

'How's the shop doing?'

Solomon looked away before turning back to Yugi and smiled 'It's doing just fine Yugi. You shouldn't worry'.

Yugi nodded and took his bag upstairs to his room. He knew his grandfather was lying, that fake smile showed the lies. He just hoped that maybe they could get a stroke of luck perhaps.

***************************End of chapter 2****************************

Me: 'Hmm, I wonder if that's Yami's way of liking Yugi?'

Diao: 'And the shop?'

Me: 'Oh we'll see what becomes of it later. It's good, trust me'.

Agil: 'I thought this is puzzleshipping'.

Me: 'Well…I might've lied, you can never tell with me'.

Diao: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter (I'm going to have these from now on), Yugi and Yami reach some sort of a treaty.


	3. F4

Me: 'Eh? How did this happen?'

Diao: 'What? How did what happen?'

Me: 'I'm writing this story again, because I'm bored'

Diao: '…'

Chapter 3-F4

The weekend. There was something about it that crossed boredom in the mind of Joey. He sat on the floor of his bedroom, legs leaning up on his bed, trying to think of something to do. He had been think for hours.

'Hey!' Joey sat up and crawled on his bed before he picked up his phone 'I'll see what Yugi's doing'.

He dialled the number he managed to scrounged from Yugi and waited for it to pick up.

'Hello?' Yugi's voice said.

'Yug, my man!' Joey cheered 'I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with your mate'.

'Oh…err…Joey, I have work to do'.

Joey perked up 'You have a job?'

'Well…I help my grandpa with the game shop. Nothing much'.

A smirk grew across Joey's face 'Are you wearing a uniform?'

'Not…really'.

'Don't worry about it Yug. I have other things planned today anyway'.

'Okay. See you at school tomorrow'.

'See ya'.

Joey put the phone down but instantly picked it up and dialled another number, he tapped his leg waiting for someone to answer.

'Hello?'

'Yami, feel like hanging out with your mate?'

* * *

Yugi was in the game shop, having the undesirable job of cleaning. It wasn't as bad as it sounded, but man did it get tiring.

Yugi swept the floor with a broom, he sighed. There were some days that weren't the best.

Joey and Yami looked through the shop windows looking at Yugi.

'You called me so we could spy on that shrimp?' Yami questioned 'Why did you even bother?'

'Oh come on, look at him slaving away' Joey said sympathetically 'But his day is about to be changed by a mysterious surprise'.

'What surprise?'

Joey then grabbed Yami by the shoulders and pushed him through the shop door, Yugi looked around right as Yami fell to the groaned but pushed himself up and brushed his clothes, he then instantly returned the glare to Yugi.

'What do you want?' Yugi growled.

'I would say a game, but I wouldn't get on from this dump'.

Yami turned to the door but immediately got hit in the side by the broom. He turned to Yugi, eyes on fire.

'Try that again, little man' Yami threatened.

So Yugi did exactly that. But Yami managed to grab the broom and they both fought over it.

'Oh'.

They both turned as Solomon looked at the two fighting boys.

'Yugi, who is this?' Solomon asked.

Yami was about to explain himself but Yugi was already there 'This is one of my friends grandpa. From school'.

Yami looked at Yugi questionably but decided to play along with it.

'Oh, how nice. Yugi, why don't you take your friend upstairs' Solomon suggested.

'Okay grandpa'.

Yugi then took Yami's hand and dragged him to the back of the shop to a flight of stairs, where presumably the house part was.

* * *

Yami sat in the small, cramped living room. Yami had never seen a room the small size as this one, and now he had to drink tea in it.

Yugi was in the kitchen making tea for the two of them, whereas Yami had to wait patiently like a good house guest.

Yugi returned carrying two teas in his hand. He set one on the table in front of Yami and sat opposite Yami on the chair, Yami picked up the tea and took a sip of it.

'So, what did you come round here for besides make a mockery of how I live?' Yugi asked.

'I don't know' Yami replied sitting back on the sofa 'Joey forced me to come here'.

'Joey?'

'Yeah. He said he saw this awesome place and it was so awesome that he wanted to show me it'.

'You're kind of foolish falling for that trick'.

Yami jerked as soon as Yugi said that 'I had no idea he was talking about this du-' Yami looked at Yugi's glare 'Place'.

'That's your own fault'.

Yami sighed and put the cup down on the table, and they ended up silent again.

'Listen' Yami started, Yugi looked up at him 'I'm…sorry…for saying…bad things about you'.

'Really?' Yugi asked surprised.

'Yeah, but you didn't have to throw a book at me'.

'You didn't have to imply I slept with someone to get into the school'.

'It was just a joke!'

'Not funny!'

They ended up glaring at each other until Yami took out a piece of paper and put it on the table.

'Do you have a pen?' Yami asked.

'Yeah'.

Yugi got up and collected a pen for Yami. He scribbled away before turning to Yugi.

'Sign it' He pushed the paper to Yugi and Yugi quickly read it:

_This is an agreement between a Yami Aten and a Yugi Mutou, saying they shall not hurt each other. Yugi Mutou must swear to not hit, punch, kick or use any other violence on Yami Aten so long as he shall live. Yami Aten must swear to not offend Yugi's poor living state by words, physical abuse or force of any nature as long as Yugi shall live._

_Yami Mutou._

Yugi looked up at Yami, before picking up the pen and adding his little part before signing. Yami took back the paper and read it.

_This is an agreement between a Yami Aten and a Yugi Mutou, saying they shall not hurt each other. Yugi Mutou must swear to not hit, punch, kick or use any other violence on Yami Aten so long as he shall live. Yami Aten must swear to not offend Yugi's poor living state by words, physical abuse or force of any nature as long as Yugi shall live._

_Yami Mutou._

_Yugi Mutou however is allowed to hit Yami Aten if he so much passes a offensive word from his lips, therefore Yugi Mutou can not be held for his consequences of hurting Yami Aten._

_Yugi Mutou._

'Hey, that's not fair' Yami whined.

'Sooner or later you'll break it, so it's my little extra punishment for you'.

Yami growled at Yugi, and handed him the paper 'You can keep it'.

'Fine'.

Yugi took the paper before pocketing it 'Is that all?'

'I…guess so'.

'Good' Yugi stood up from the sofa 'If you don't mind, I have to help my grandpa with the shop so, excuse me'.

Yugi walked off, but as soon as he did, he tripped on the rug and was about to hit the floor.

'Yugi!'

Yami managed to jump up from the sofa and catch Yugi. They both fell to the floor and groaned in pain.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Yeah. You?' Yugi asked.

'Just fine'.

They ended up staring at each others eyes, very deeply. Yugi observed Yami's crimson, they sparkled slightly in the light, they looked…beautiful.

They both heard someone coughing and they looked up to see Joey leaning on the doorway.

'Hope I'm not interrupting' Joey joked.

'No' Yami pushed Yugi away and stood up 'Yugi…just fell. Right?'

Yugi got himself up 'Yeah. Just fell'.

'Right. I'll buy that for now' Joey said with a smirk.

'You'd think I'd date a commoner?'

Just then Yugi stomped on Yami's foot, making him cry out in pain.

'What the hell was that for?!' Yami growled.

'You broke our agreement, and in it I was allowed to punish you' Yugi explained.

'Still…you didn't have to do that so hard!'

'I slipped'.

'Right, I have no idea what is going on here' Joey said 'But I'm going to take Yami away before another fight starts. See you tomorrow Yugi'.

Joey grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him away. Yugi gave a sigh of relief, he could go about acting normal…for now.

* * *

'So Yami explained this treaty to me yesterday' Joey said 'Very smart move'.

They all sat around the lunch table at school the next day.

'Oh, well it was Yami's idea' Yugi said, making Yami smile a little.

'Yeah, well, it got me thinking. Here I've already written one out for all of us to sign'.

Joey took out a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen.

'Knowing Joey, it'll be something strange alright' Marik joked as they all leaned to read it.

_The F4's (including Yugi) are permitted to kill each other within three minutes after the person has died. They can kill the person how ever they like but it must be after death, the last person is allowed to kill themselves if they wish._

_Joey Wheeler._

'Why would we kill each other after we've died?' Bakura questioned.

'For fun' Joey replied 'Who wants to sign?'

Yugi took the pen from Joey's hand and wrote his name on it.

'You're seriously signing it?'

'Sure. It's just for fun right?'

The pen was passed round to the others and they all signed it.

'I'll keep it for safe keeping' Joey said, putting the paper back in his pocket.

'I have one question' Yugi interjected 'Who's the F4's?'

'We are' Joey said 'The F4's are the four most richest boys in the school'.

'You mean-' Yugi looked at each of them before coming out with it 'You're super rich!?'

'You didn't think we're just plain rich did ya? Nah! We're worth millions, trillions even'.

'That's why all the girls like us' Bakura added 'We have good looks and lots of money'.

'And why else do you think we have separate lessons?' Marik added.

"Holy-!"

*****************************End of chapter 3**************************

Me: 'Haha, Yugi was about to swear in his mind'.

Diao: 'You make them swear in your other stories'.

Me: 'Yeah well, I want to keep swearing a minimum in this story. Well, Yugi's going to keep his temper down, and Yami's going to keep his insults down. And Yugi has just learnt something new about his extremely new friends. One hell of a school'.

Agil: 'I'd like to go there'.

Me: 'Me too. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, Yugi comes across his first problem.


	4. Stomach pains

Me: 'Okay, I'm not sure if people understood the treaty that I put in the previous chapter, so I'll try to explain now. My sis (Yes her again) actually made a treaty thing with her friend, saying they can kill each other three minutes after death. Yes, they really did sign it as well. So I thought seeing as this is dedicated to her I would add something of hers as well…it was supposed to be funny, but I fail'.

Diao: 'Yes, you really do'.

Chapter 4-Stomach pains

More weeks have passed and the F4 have come to like Yugi more and more by day. It was hard for people to believe the four most richest people would come to admire someone so poor, but they did more then admire little Yugi.

It seemed they all-excluding Yami-had gained big crushes on the little boy. Why did they like him? They couldn't really be sure. His good nature. His kind attitude. The fact he put others before him. Or the fact they loved to force feed him if he was still hungry. They weren't quite sure apart that they all loved him dearly.

The reason Yami wasn't one to find love in Yugi was the agreement they had. Where if he made a rude or offensive comment about Yugi, Yugi was allowed to hit him. Yami tried his best but ended up failing during the day so Yugi was allowed to hit him with various objects he could find, how could Yami supposed to find anything remotely like love inside that little fighting machine?

* * *

The F4 sat at the table at lunch. Worried.

Only one seat was empty, and that was Yugi's.

They knew he had come into school but they couldn't seem to find him nor would he come to them.

'I wonder where Yugi is' Marik said as he poked at his food.

'He said he had something to do' Bakura added 'But…he's been disappearing for a few days now'.

They all poked at their food miserably.

'I wonder…if something is wrong' Bakura said quietly.

'Yeah. To his grandpa' Joey suggested 'Or to the shop. Maybe we should ask him'.

'No' Marik interrupted 'If he doesn't want us to know, we shouldn't pry'.

'What if he's depressed about it? We should try and help him, whatever the problem is. Right Yami?'

'Hmm?' Yami looked up from his food, Joey tutted.

'You have no heart'.

'What? I don't really care what the problem is. It isn't my problem' The last part Yami muttered, so none of them really heard what he said.

* * *

Yugi walked out of the school grounds.

'Yugi!'

Yugi turned and watched as his friends walked up to him.

'Oh…Joey, I can't hang out today' Yugi said.

'No, no, I wasn't going to ask that' Joey put on one of his serious faces 'We was wondering where you was today. You didn't meet up with us for lunch'.

'Oh…I had…things to do' Yugi lied.

'Really? Did you get whatever it was done?'

'Err…n-no'.

'Maybe we can help tomorrow?' Joey suggested.

'Eh? N-No, It's alright, you don't have to do that'.

'Yugi, is…there something going on?' Marik asked.

'N-No. Really, everything is fine. Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow'.

Yugi waved at them before he ran down the street and back home, away from the interrogation. He knew his friends were only concerned about him, but he knew what he was doing.

They all waved and smiled at him until he disappeared, then it was back to worried faces.

'He's lying, isn't he?' Bakura asked.

* * *

When it was later that night, and Solomon was in the living room watching his favourite game show, and Yugi was supposed to be in his room doing his homework. Yugi snuck downstairs to the game shop, carefully adding the code to the cash register and opening it.

"Grandpa…I'm doing this for you".

* * *

That morning Yugi got dressed and headed downstairs, he knew Joey would be out the front any minute so he needed to be ready.

'Yugi' Solomon called out to him before he could leave the shop 'Money for lunch'.

'Oh. Right'.

Yugi came back and his grandfather handed him some money to buy lunch with. Yugi went back outside and sure enough Joey was waiting for him, so Yugi got in the car and they drove off to school.

'So, will we expect you to be with us for lunch?' Joey asked.

Yugi looked out the window 'No, I…I still have some things to do'.

'Oh. Let us help Yugi, we miss having you with us'.

'I…I have to do it on my own'.

Joey sighed 'Well…okay, if you say'.

Yugi looked out the window and sighed, if only he could tell his friends, but he'd only cause more problems for them and that was something he didn't particularly want to do.

* * *

So at lunch it was no surprise that Yugi had gone missing again.

'This is far beyond wanting to stay away from us' Marik said 'Something is up. We should find him and ask'.

'Yesterday you didn't want to pry into it' Bakura pointed out.

'Well…yesterday was the limit. He's really freaking me out now'.

'Yugi said he still had some things to do. But, I can't really think what can take up so much of his time' Joey said.

'You don't think he's got himself into trouble do you?' Bakura asked.

'We don't know'.

Yami then sighed, annoyed that the topic was always Yugi and got up and walked off. They watched as Yami left the cafeteria area.

'What's up with him?' Joey asked, but Bakura and Marik shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Yami walked around the school, relieved he can get away from good old Yugi speaking. He stopped and stared out of the window, he wasn't even exactly sure why it annoyed him that his friends talked about Yugi, sure he and Yugi weren't exactly buddies but it was no reason to get annoyed.

Or maybe jealous.

Yami sighed. Yes, it was jealousy he was sure of it. He jealous of a commoner taking so much time up with his friends, even though his friends were complete weirdos, he still wanted to be noticed by them.

Yami looked down the corridor and was surprised to see Yugi walking around. He decided to find out what was happening at once.

'Kaingiin*!' Yami called out.

Yugi stopped when he heard his nickname and watched as Yami walked up to him.

'Oh…hi Yami'.

'What are you doing?' Yami asked.

'I was…just doing…stuff'.

Yami sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

'What is wrong with you?' Yami questioned.

'I don't know what you mean' Yugi replied weakly.

'You've been making everyone worried sick. You've been distant, you're avoiding us and you're obviously not happy. Is it the school?'

'N-No, not the school'.

'Are you depressed?'

'N-No. I'm not depressed'.

'Are you ashamed of us?'

Yugi looked away slightly 'N-No'.

Yami noticed this movement 'Are you ashamed of yourself?'

Yugi didn't respond and just stood there.

'Are you doing something we won't like?' But Yugi just remained quiet 'Drugs?'

'What? N-No'.

'Prostitution?'

'No! I'm fine…really'.

Yami watched as Yugi suddenly blanched and put his hand on his head.

'Are you alright?' Yami asked.

'Fine' Yugi replied weakly, right before he started to topple backwards. Yami was fast to act and caught Yugi before he hit the ground so he laid in his arms.

'Yugi! Are you alright!?'

But Yugi had already passed out so it was pointless trying to talk to him.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to see he was in the nurses office. He laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, but man did he feel sick.

Yugi groaned and looked around, Yami stood by his side.

'You're finally awake then' He said.

Yugi sat up but Yami put his hands on his shoulders.

'You shouldn't try and sit up' Yami advised.

The nurse came over and smiled 'How are you feeling Yugi?'

'Sick' Yugi replied as he sat round to face them both.

'That'll go away in it's own time'.

'What happened?'

'You fainted. It was a good thing Mr. Aten was there to carry you here'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'You carried me?'

'I wasn't exactly going to drag you' Yami joked.

Yugi smiled a little, he couldn't believe Yami carried him through the school to put him in the nurses office. How nice.

'Yugi' Yugi turned back to the nurse 'Do you have any idea why you might've fainted?' Yugi shook his head 'You're not ill are you?'

'No. I'm in good health'.

'And you can't think of anything?'

'No. I can't'.

Then they heard the biggest and ferocious growl in the world, both the nurse and Yami looked at Yugi as he covered his stomach.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised.

'Yugi, when was the last time you ate?' The nurse asked.

Yami looked at her questionably and turned back to Yugi. He hugged his knees and looked away.

'Today…at lunch'.

'No you didn't' Yami said 'You wasn't with us'.

'The truth Yugi' The nurse persisted.

Yugi stayed silent for a few seconds before saying 'A few days ago'.

Yami stared at Yugi shocked as they nurse turned to him 'Mr. Aten, you don't mind going to the canteen and buying Yugi a sandwich or something do you?'

'S-Sure'.

Yami rushed off and all Yugi could do was wait for his lunch to come.

Yami came back fifteen minutes later with a plate and a sandwich on it and put it next to Yugi.

'Eat it' Yami ordered.

Yugi didn't need to be told twice and he picked up the sandwich and began eating it, it settled his angry stomach so much.

'You should try to eat more during the day Yugi' The nurse said 'I'll just fill out some forms and you can go'.

The nurse got up and walked over to her desk, leaving Yami and Yugi alone.

'You idiot' Yami said 'Why did you not eat? Were you trying to kill yourself?'

'I was…just trying to help' Yugi replied.

'Help who? Who would want to see you emaciated?'

'My Grandpa' Yami stood and watched as Yugi hung his head 'We don't have much money now…I just thought…if I stopped eating at school, and put back the lunch money, he'd be alright. I was…just trying to help'.

Yami stared as Yugi started to cry.

Look at him slaving away…

He knew Joey was joking that day, but those words made Yami realise, how desperate Yugi was.

Yami sat on the bed next to Yugi, pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi continued crying but looked up at Yami.

'Y-Yami?'

'I'm sorry Yugi' Yami apologised 'I thought you was selfish. I thought you was trying to get attention from my friends, I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going on. But…I'll look after you from now on'.

Yugi blushed slightly but put his head on Yami's shoulder and cried into that instead. He never felt more weak Physically and mentally, he was just glad Yami was there to catch him in time.

* * *

The next day Yugi sat with his friends for lunch, trying not to worry them anymore.

'Man Yugi, we were so lost without you' Joey said 'We were crying over you'.

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'I didn't mean to-'

'We're joking Yugi' Bakura interrupted.

'Oh. Right'.

There was a growl and Yugi held his stomach.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised.

Yami got up and tapped Yugi on the shoulder, Yugi looked up at Yami and he gestured Yugi to follow so obediently he did. They walked over to the canteen.

'What do want?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at him and then back to the food.

'Y-You really don't have to-'

'Listen I said I'd look after you, and I will pay for your food as well. So, what do you want?'

Yugi frowned at the food but gave up easily 'I just…want some noodles'.

'Kaingiin food, eh?'

Yami picked up a bowl of noodles and a pair of chopsticks, they walked back to the table where Yugi sat down and Yami put the bowl in front of Yugi and went back to his seat.

'Where'd you two go?' Joey asked 'Love conversation?'

'No. Just making sure Yugi eats well' Yami replied.

Yugi picked up the chopsticks and began eating his food, with Yami staring at him he didn't have much choice if he wanted to or not.

* * *

As the F4 and Yugi enjoyed their lunch together after a long time, they didn't realised they were being watched. A boy stood at the door and watched them all, mainly Yami. He smirked 'Soon, Yami, we will see who's the better one'.

****************************End of chapter 4***************************

Me: 'Love comes around after pain'.

Diao: 'No it doesn't'.

Me: 'Does in this story. And that's why you should never starve yourself'.

Agil: '*Kaingiin is commoner, in case no one knew what it meant'.

Me: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, the boys get a little competitive, heh.


	5. Riku Hinode

Me: 'Oh no!'

Diao: 'Come on, fess up'.

Me: 'I'm addicted to this story and updating it' T_T 'I don't know why, but I feel so ashamed'.

Agil: 'Can't you restrain yourself?'

Me: 'No'.

Chapter 5-Riku Hinode

Yugi and Joey stood in the corridor on the way to lunch, reading through a notice that Joey seemed to take interest in more.

A notice explaining a talent contest.

'Sweet' Joey said before dragging Yugi off to lunch.

* * *

'That time again then?' Bakura asked casually.

'Yeah, I can't believe it's come round again' Joey said.

'I suppose we'd better think of a performance then' Marik said.

'Umm…is this…important to you guys?' Yugi asked.

'It's important to everyone' Joey explained 'They call them talent contests but to the students it's like a competition to say who's the best'.

'Yeah, we win all the time' Marik boasted 'But still, we have to put some performance on'.

'Oh. What were your other performances like?' Yugi questioned.

They all laughed a little nervously before answering Yugi's question 'Energetic' Joey replied.

'Oh'.

'Yeah, you don't want to hear some of Marik's suggestions' Bakura joked.

'Hey, they were very reasonable' Marik defended.

'So, what was you planning to do this time?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm…Don't know'.

'I have an idea' Marik said.

'No. We aren't having any of your ideas'.

Marik looked down at his lunch, sulking.

'How about we do something simple?' Yami suggested 'That way we won't out do ourselves next time'.

'What do you plan then?' Joey asked.

'I haven't thought that far yet'.

So it was back to square one for them.

* * *

The F4 were walking around school. Seeing as they had a free lesson for studying if they needed to, they walked around the school trying to think of a performance to do.

'We can always do a comedy act' Marik suggested.

'You dressing up as a clown? Hardly unimaginable' Bakura joked.

'Then what can we do?' Joey asked.

'We need a miracle or something' Yami said.

And then, just by magic, they heard it.

Something so beautiful, something so pure it was too good to be true.

They ran down the corridor until they got to a cooking class. Everyone was busy, cooking something they didn't particularly care for.

And there they saw him. Little Yugi. Singing to himself while he cooked away. But oh how beautiful his voice was.

It was at that moment the light bulb flicked on and all four had the same idea.

* * *

'M-Maybe I should go home and tell my grandpa first' Yugi said.

Joey and Marik held Yugi by the arms and dragged him away from school at the end of the day. Yami and Bakura were already in the car waiting for them to come back with Yugi.

'Don't worry, you can call him on the way there' Joey reassured.

'B-But…shouldn't I get changed?' Yugi persisted.

'Don't worry, you're fine as you are'.

Joey opened the door and Yugi and Marik got in before Joey shut the door behind him. They started driving down the road and Joey handed his mobile to Yugi.

'Here, call your gramps'.

Yugi giggled at the name Joey gave to his grandfather but dialled the shop number and waited for someone to answer.

'Hello?' Solomon asked.

'Hey grandpa' Yugi said.

'Oh Yugi, where are you?'

'I just called to say I was going round Joey's' Yugi explained 'So I might be late home tonight'.

'Oh okay, as long as you have fun'.

'Okay. See you grandpa'.

Yugi ended the call and gave Joey back his mobile.

'Thank you' Yugi said to Joey.

'Not a problem' Joey put his phone away 'Besides, it'll be you we have to thank for'.

Yugi looked at Joey questionably as he smiled to himself.

'Please Joey, you're upsetting Yugi' Yami said.

* * *

They soon arrived at Joey's house and Yugi gasped. The outside was so huge, he just stood there and gawped at the building.

'Come on. You'll get a cold' Joey joked and guided Yugi inside. It lead to more gawping.

They walked around a large hallway, at the end was a large staircase leading to the upper half. There was a large, glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling and there was many decorative plants in odd places.

Joey had to hold Yugi's hand to pull him along to get him to follow the group. They walked upstairs and opened a door to a bedroom, probably Joey's.

Joey let go of Yugi's hand and he sat on the bed with Yami, Bakura stood by the bed and Marik sat at the desk chair.

'Alright Yugi, sing' Joey ordered.

'Pardon?'

'Sing for us'.

'Y-You don't want to hear me sing. I'm terrible'.

'We'll be the judge of that. So sing'.

'W-What do you want me to sing?'

'The same song you sang today'.

Yugi blushed slightly and turned to face him 'Umm…okay'.

They waited eagerly to hear that beautiful voice again. Yugi took a few deep breaths, mainly for the reason he was about to sing in front of his friends, and he began to sing away.

'I hear your voice on the windAnd I hear you call out my name''"Listen, my child," you say to me"I am the voice of your historyBe not afraid, come follow meAnswer my call, and I'll set you free"''I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rainI am the voice of your hunger and painI am the voice that always is calling youI am the voice, I will remain'.

'We've heard enough' Yugi stopped singing, but they all smiled 'Yugi, how come you never told us before you could sing?'

'I…I never thought…I was good'.

'Good? Yugi you're perfect!' Joey rejoiced. He got up and hugged Yugi tightly 'Oh man, you're going to be so great'.

Yugi managed to break himself free and took a few needed breaths 'What do you mean?'

'Yugi, how would like to be our performance and sing in front of the school?'

Yugi blushed heavily 'T-The school? I-I can't. I-I look so foolish-'.

'No you won't Yugi' Bakura reassured.

'And with us saying you're going to be our act, everyone will take you seriously' Marik added.

'So, are you on board?' Joey asked.

Yugi looked around at each of their pleading faces. He sighed.

'Okay' Yugi agreed.

'Yes! Now, for a song you can sing'.

'Heavy metal' Marik suggested, only to be hit round the head by Bakura.

'You idiot, he'll look like a fool' Bakura hissed 'A nice song. A love song maybe'.

'Or pop' Joey suggested.

'Umm…Can I…make a suggestion?' But Yugi was pushed out as they started naming random songs. Yugi sighed, he really didn't have much of a choice now.

* * *

The next day, Yugi was walking with Yami the next day. It seemed his friends were taking his singing ability a little too seriously.

'So, have you picked a song yet?' Yugi asked.

'No. We're still arguing about what to choose' Yami replied.

'Well, as long as you choose one I can learn in time, I don't mind what it is'.

Yami smiled at Yugi. How strange. He found himself smiling more at Yugi recently.

'Yami'.

Yami stopped, easily recognising the voice and turning around.

'What?' Yami replied rather grumpily.

Wondering who else Yami could despise in this world, Yugi turned around as well.

It was a boy-roughly the same age as them-and by the looks of him didn't like Yami equally.

He was quite tall, he had short black hair and hazel near red eyes. He wore the school uniform more smarter then the two and kept his hands in his pockets.

There were two other boys behind him, they looked a little younger then him: One had blonde hair and brown glasses sitting on his nose, covering his blue eyes. The other had messy brown hair and resembled a little like Joey.

The tall boy nearly gasped when he saw Yugi, but managed to keep his correct form.

'And what might be your lovely name be?' He asked moving closer to Yugi.

'Oh, I'm Yugi' Yugi replied.

'Yugi…Ah! The poor man. And here I thought you'd be warts and all, but I must take another look at commoners as you are quite a look'.

'Oh' Yugi blushed slightly 'I-I don't-'

'Think so?' He took out one of his hands to hold one of Yugi's and kissed it gently 'I think you must be mistaken'.

Yami glared at him. Damn, that monster inside him growled to rip that guy to shreds, but he remained still and watched carefully.

'Err…t-thanks. I think' Yugi said, blushing to a red colour.

He smiled at Yugi 'My name is Riku Hinode' He introduced 'And it would be my honour to get to know you some more'.

'Oi! Scumbag' Riku glared at Yami 'What did you want?'

He smirked and put his hands back in his pockets 'I presume you already know about the talent contest'.

'So?'

'Well, wild rumours have spread that one of your friends will be saying. I can't imagine you singing, so which one of you is going to make a fool out of himself'.

'Yugi is the one going to sing'.

He turned to Yugi and a smile was brought across his lips.

'I did not know you could sing Yugi' Riku said surprised.

'I-I think I'm terrible' Yugi admitted.

'I think you will have the best singing voice in the world. I would love to hear you practice. Perhaps, you'd like to come over mine one occasion-'

'We're going now' Yami interrupted, grabbing Yugi by the shoulders and dragging him away 'See you around Riku'.

Yami was relieved he was able to get Yugi away. That monster inside him was not growling now more, it was roaring, screaming to be released. But Yami was manage to keep it under control.

As Yami walked away, Riku could see it very clearly and smirked. Yes, he was going to get Yami one way or another.

* * *

'So, you met infamous Riku Hinode' Joey sniggered 'I bet you had a fun'.

'Shut up' Yami growled.

They were in an empty classroom going to practice more singing but ended up telling the story about Riku.

'What did you think of him Yugi?' Marik asked.

'H-He was nice' Yugi replied.

Yami muttered something.

'Uh-oh, someone's not happy Riku got to see his son' Bakura joked.

'Shut up'.

'Do you…not like him Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Well, lets say Yami and Riku are born enemies' Joey explained 'You see Riku is the son of another popular gaming company, they're both in competition, just like Yami and Riku are all the time'.

'It…kinda sounds like Romeo and Juliet. I half expect Yami to be secretly in love with him' Yugi said. A mistake.

Yami turned to glare at him and Yugi flinched 'B-But obviously you're not. S-So that's a good thing'.

Yami turned his glare to the floor as they others started sniggering.

'What did Riku think of Yugi, Yami?' Marik asked.

'The slimeball' Yami growled.

'I take it he liked Yugi a lot' Marik joked.

'Say Yug, you don't mind keeping a promise to us do ya?' Joey asked.

'Sure'.

He put his hands on his shoulders 'Don't be on your own with Riku'.

'Why?'

'Besides from Yami not liking him, he really isn't good to be with. If you see him walk away'.

'Okay'.

There was a bell and Yugi smiled 'Well, I'd better go to lesson. I'll see you later'.

Yugi skipped out of the classroom, oblivious to any danger about him.

'Do you think Yugi likes him?' Bakura questioned.

'I don't know. I don't think Yugi's that type of person to throw himself at any random person' Joey said.

'Yeah, but…a person has to feel some sort of attraction at first sight. Do you think Yugi thinks like that?'

Yami turned to them and listened to their conversation.

'I don't know. Maybe, I can't get inside Yugi's mind. But he should heed our warning'.

Yami glared at them, thinking about Yugi would like a guy like that. Disgusting.

"Then again…"

_'Oh Riku, you're so gentlemanly. How could I not see?'_

_'It doesn't matter now Kawaii Yugi' Riku held Yugi's face and stroked it gently 'Now, what was it you said about Yami?'_

_'Who?'_

_'That's what I thought'._

_Riku leaned closer to Yugi and Yugi closed his eyes…_

'NO!'

They turned to Yami as he stood up, eyes blazing and hands in fists.

'We will fight for Yugi!'

They all stared at Yami.

'You know…fight for Yugi…away from that creep!'

They stared at Yami.

'So he can't seduce Yugi!'

They stared at Yami.

'Stop staring at me!'

* * *

Yugi walked down the corridor. After a long day, he was happy to get home.

'Yugi!'

Yugi stopped and watched Riku walk up to him. Yugi wanted to turn away, instantly remembering Joey's promise, but Riku was already in front of him.

'I was glad to catch you before you disappeared home' Riku pulled a smile 'And on your own'.

Yugi looked away slightly 'Was there…something you wanted?'

'Yes. In fact something extremely important. Yugi…why don't you be my performance instead?'

'What?'

'You don't want to support those four. They're nothing but a bunch of lazy, greedy gits who need to learn a few lessons or more, and besides' He held one of Yugi's hands and placed his other hand on the side of Yugi's face 'You don't need them to be great. I know you can do it on your own'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Thank you for your offer. But I think I know what is best'.

'Do you? You don't know what kind of devious tricks those men can pull. Even on the most innocent people'.

Yugi blushed harder as Riku leaned near to him 'Including you'.

'Yugi?'

They both turned around to see Yami standing there. Riku smirked and let go of Yugi.

'Think about what I said Yugi' Riku whispered before walking off. They waited until Riku disappeared before saying a word to each other.

'Yugi…what did he want?' Yami asked.

'Err…nothing. He was…just saying stuff' Yugi lied.

'Nothing at all'.

'It's alright. I can look after myself'.

Yami smiled and rubbed Yugi's head 'That's what you think'.

Yugi giggled slightly and they walked out together.

**************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Me: 'Woo, Yami's got some competition'.

Diao: 'A**hole'.

Me: 'Okay. Next will be the competition, but I'd like to involve my readers(Sort of). The song Yugi will sing might be your choice!'

Agil: 'If you have a suggestion of what song you want Yugi to sing then please leave it in your comments and Vann will read them, and if she likes any of them, she will make Yugi sing it'.

Me: 'There are a few rules. Not heavy metal, because…well come on, I can't see Yugi singing something like that, can you? No swearing. Please guys, I don't mind it, but I want Yugi to not-yes that means no-swear in this. To retain his cuteness. Not Jazz or any old kinda things like that, mainly because I can not stand it, I really don't like it. I don't mind love songs, pop, Lady GaGa, you know, crap-I mean songs like that are fine'.

Diao: 'Why was Lady GaGa a separate genre?'

Me: 'Come on. Have you listened to her songs? Weird'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'And suggestions!'

Next chapter, the competition, and more Riku, hehehe.


	6. Friendship

Me: 'Well after a long day of listening to nothing but songs, I finally chose a song'.

Agil: 'Credit will be at the end of the chapter'.

Me: 'And Gomen, I forgot to say what the song I used was in the previous chapter. It was the voice by the Celtic women. I think…'

Chapter 6-Friendship

Yugi read through the scruffy lyrics he had to learn in but a few days away. He was eating his dinner as well, so slowly ate each bit as he read the next line.

'Are those the lines you have to learn?' Solomon questioned.

'Yeah. They finally decided on a song for me to sing and now all I have to do is learn it and sign it. But I…I think I'm going to fail'.

'Nonsense. When you sing here in the shop Yugi, it is beautiful'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Thanks. I just…hope I don't make a fool of myself'.

'Do you think you will?'

Yugi smiled 'No. I think if my friends are there, I can do it'.

Solomon smiled back at Yugi. It was good to see his grandson smile so much and speak so highly of these friends of his, he hoped they would stick with Yugi for a long time.

* * *

The next day at school the F4 managed to coax Yugi away from busy school life and find an empty classroom to practice in.

'So Joey, how's the violin coming?' Marik asked.

'I've learnt it all by heart' Joey reassured proudly.

'What about you Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Oh…I-I'm getting there' Yugi replied.

'Well as long as you know most of the words the rest fall in place'.

'Do you want to sing on your own for now?' Joey asked.

'S-Sure'.

The guys got them settled on the desks and waited for Yugi to sing.

'I-I tried it last night…I-I think I sound horrible'.

'Yug, we know you can sing perfectly. You'll be fine'.

Yugi sighed. He didn't have much choice and he was going to do for his friends after all.

Yugi started to sing and the guys smiled as soon as his perfect voice floated to them. He was just too perfect to be true, and yet he was.

And yet, oblivious to all five of them, Yugi's voice was being stolen. In the shape of a voice recorder.

* * *

'We managed to get it' Arata said proudly handing him the voice recorder.

'It was just like you said' Yuudai added, pushing his glasses up on his nose 'They practiced in an empty classroom'.

Riku looked at the voice recorder before pushing play and hearing Yugi's beautiful voice. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yugi. You don't know how special you already are".

* * *

Yugi walked down the corridor on his own. After managing to escape from his friends for a few minutes left of lunch, he decided to go walk around as pretty soon the bell would ring.

But he stopped as soon as he heard his voice.

He looked around to see Riku leaning against a door with a voice recorder in his hand. He smiled at Yugi.

'How do you like yourself?' He asked.

Yugi looked away 'It…doesn't change my mind'.

Riku stopped the singing and walked up to Yugi 'Do you know what I hear? I hear an angels voice. But then I remember that this beautiful angel is trapped with some demons'.

'Please…I'd like it if you didn't insult my friends'.

Riku chuckled 'If you say so, but honestly Yugi, you must see they don't care about you. They only want to win, but I can give you so much more'.

'I really have to go'.

Yugi tried to walk past him but Riku grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him back, so Yugi couldn't get away.

'What have they offered you? Have they promised hugs and kisses?'

'Please, let me go!' Yugi begged.

'I can give you something much more then that. You live in a game shop right?' Yugi looked away. What he wouldn't do for someone to come and hep him 'I can make you rich. I can make it that people will listen and they will make you famous'.

Yugi looked up at him as he smiled and held Yugi's face 'And who wouldn't? You are an angel'.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he was too overwhelmed with what Riku promised him. A promise to be famous, a promise to be rich, something he couldn't deny.

Then the bell rang and Yugi quickly got out of Riku's grip.

'I-I should get to class'.

Yugi nearly ran down the corridor just to get away from Riku. No, he had made his choice nothing came in front of his friends.

Could it?

* * *

Later that night Yugi sat on his bed as he sang through the lyrics one more time, the day was closing in fast so he wanted to be sure he could remember it all.

But he stopped and stared at the ceiling before falling backwards on his bed.

"It would be nice…if I had a bit more money. Then grandpa wouldn't have to work so hard, and I could pay for stuff for school".

Yugi glanced out of his window at the night sky. He sighed, he was sure his friends wouldn't appreciate it much if he tagged along with Riku though.

"I wonder what being a signer is like".

* * *

'There he is! There he is!'

A group of reporters rushed over to a limo being pulled up outside a grand hotel. Questions were thrown around and there was flashes from the cameras as little Yugi stepped out of the limo.

'Yugi! Yugi!' One reporter shouted as he pushed past 'How are you finding your stay here in America?'

'It's so nice' Yugi replied 'Everyone is kind here'.

'After having ten albums in the tops of the charts and twenty singles as well, do you have anything to say?'

'Well…I guess all I can say is thank you to the people in my life'.

'You should tell them about us!'

Everyone turned around as Yami walked through the crowd to Yugi.

'Y-Yami-'

'Why don't you tell them all about how you betrayed your own friends?' Yami growled.

'N-No it wasn't like that Yami' Yugi pleaded 'I needed the money'.

Then Yami grabbed Yugi's throat and pushed him down on the limo.

'Yami no!' Yugi pleaded.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to be graced to see it was morning and that it was only a dream.

Or a nightmare. He wasn't really sure which one it was yet.

Yugi got dressed ready for school and headed downstairs for some breakfast. He ate it slowly, repeating the dream in his head.

'Something wrong my boy?' Solomon asked. Yugi looked up at then turned back to his food.

'Would…you like it…if I was able to get some more money for us?' Yugi asked.

'Well it depends. If it was honourable then I wouldn't mind. You haven't started getting into bad groups are you?'

'N-No. N-Nothing like that'.

'Then what seems to be the problem?'

'This guy, said he can make me rich…but…I think he wants me to forget my friends. And I know if I do go with him they will hate me anyway. But…we need so much money right now. I don't know which one to choose'.

'I wish I could give you the answer Yugi' Solomon said 'But this is your choice and only you can find it for yourself. No one else can'.

Yugi played with his breakfast 'Yeah. I guess so'.

* * *

At school, Yugi was still no better. He was drifting from one idea to another, still not making a clear choice.

He wondered if both were good. If he could perhaps explain the situation to his friends and hope they say it would be okay with them. But then what about Riku? Yugi wasn't entirely sure what he had against Yami but whatever it was, he would be determined to keep him away from Yami, and he was sure Riku wouldn't be as agreeable as his friends.

'Yugi'.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at his four friends as they watched him concerned.

'Pardon?' Yugi asked.

'Are you alright?' Joey put his hand on Yugi's forehead 'You not coming down with something are you?'

'N-No. I'm fine'.

'But you've hardly eaten' Marik said.

Yugi looked down at his bowl of noodles, it was true he had hardly touched them.

'I…I just need to walk around'.

Yugi got up from the table and walked out. They all stared at each other.

'What do you think is wrong with Yugi?' Joey asked.

'Nerves?' Bakura suggested. But to them it didn't seem to be nerves at all.

Yugi walked around school, he wasn't exactly sure where he was going to go, just so long as he was far away to not worry his friends.

'Yugi'.

Yugi turned around and Yami walked up to him 'What's wrong?'

'N-Nothing-'

'Yugi, I know when you're lying. So tell me what's wrong?'

Yugi looked away 'It's just…the contest…'

'Don't worry, Kaingiin. You'll do fine, and Joey will be by your side, so you have nothing to worry about'.

'Yeah. I just wish you'd stop calling me Kaingiin'.

Yami chuckled 'Not on my life. It's your name now'.

'Y-Yami…if…I did something bad…would you…hate me?'

Yami looked at Yugi, a little surprised by the question.

'You're not into drugs or something are you?' Yami questioned.

'N-No. I just…'

Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulders to make him look up at him.

'Whatever you do, I could never hate you. Even if you murdered someone' Yami moved his arms to around Yugi and pulled him into a hug. He rested his head on Yugi's 'I will always be there for you'.

Yugi blushed slightly but put his arms around Yami as well 'Thank you Yami'.

'Anytime'.

Yami found himself blushing slightly. He adored the feeling of Yugi being close to him, especially if it was in a hug, because he could feel the warmth from Yugi. The love and compassion he gave out. And Yugi could feel the same from Yami as well.

* * *

~Contest night~

Everyone was rushing around, visitors were seating themselves as well as other students, and the contestants were doing last minute preparation before they had to go out to perform.

Yugi found a quiet place to quickly make sure he knew all the words, surprisingly he did.

'Hey Yug'.

Yugi looked up and Joey walked over to him with his violin in his hand, a big smile on his face 'How you doing?'

Yugi sighed 'Nervous'.

'It'll be alright. Hey, just heard from Marik that there is some newspaper journalists out there, they're going to make an article about tonight'.

'R-Really?'

'Yeah. We can show them who's going to win. Anyway, you're psyching yourself up, I'll find you when we're going to go on'.

Joey waved at Yugi and ran off, yes Yugi had to psych himself up a lot.

Soon the performances were underway, soon it was Yugi's turn next and he psyched himself up more.

He stood by the side and watched, just imagining what it would be like for him up there.

'It's not too late you know'.

Yugi turned around and Riku stood in front of him.

'You can just go out there and say you're with me. I'm sure no one will mind'.

Yugi smiled slightly 'Thank you for your offer, but I have made my choice to stay where I am'.

'But Yugi, I can give you a once in a lifetime chance to be rich, to be famous. What can they possibly give you that I can't?'

'Something that means a lot more to me then money or riches. They've given me their friendship. You can offer me all the money in the world but I wouldn't trade my friends for anything in the world'.

There was clapping from the audience and Yugi turned around to see that he was next.

'Excuse me. I have to go'.

Yugi walked out onto the stage followed by Joey, he smiled at Yugi and quickly played his violin to make sure it was perfect.

'We know have, Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler' The commentator said and backed away.

Joey gave one look at Yugi and a reassuring smile. He placed the bow on the strings and began to play the tune Yugi was familiar with.

"Now or never".

Yugi took a deep breath and began singing the song.

_'Angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness,_

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end'_

_'Angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness,_

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight and I will stand'._

_'When darkness falls,_

_Pain is all,_

_The angel of darkness,_

_Will leave behind,_

_And I will fight'._

_'The love is lost,_

_Beauty and light,_

_Have vanished from,_

_Garden of delight'_

_'The dreams are gone,_

_Midnight has come,_

_The darkness is our new kingdom'._

_'Angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness,_

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end'_

_'Angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness,_

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight and I will stand'._

_'Hunt goes on,_

_Deep in the night,_

_Time to pray,_

_Down on your knees,_

_You can't hide from me,_

_Eternal light,_

_Until my last,_

_Breath I will fight'._

_'Now realise,_

_The stars they die,_

_Darkness has,_

_Fallen in paradise'_

_'But we'll be strong,_

_And we will fight,_

_Against the creatures of the night'._

_Angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness,_

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end'_

_'Angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness,_

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight and I will stand'._

Yugi watched as Joey finished off the last of the notes on his violin. He played it so beautifully it was hard not to like it.

When Joey finished, everyone clapped and cheered loudly. Joey put his arm around Yugi and they both waved at the people, even the people behind stage were clapping, and they both knew they did good.

* * *

'And the winner is…'

Everyone was held onto their breath as they waited for the results. All the contestants were back on stage and they prayed to god they won.

'Yugi and Joey!'

Joey picked Yugi up and they spun around as everyone cheered.

'We won! We won!' Joey shouted. Soon Yami, Marik and Bakura were on the stage and they praised Yugi greatly on his effort. They bowed to everyone before Marik and Bakura picked Yugi up and he rested on their shoulders as he waved to everyone in the crowd.

Riku watched offstage with Arata and Yuudai by his side.

'You should forget about him Riku' Arata said.

'Yeah, he's a good for nothing peasant, he isn't worth your trouble' Yuudai comforted.

'That's where your wrong' Riku chuckled and smiled at little Yugi 'He is worth everything. I will make him see way, just give him a little more time I think'.

Riku walked off closely followed by his friends.

"Yugi…I will make you mine".

* * *

'I never though I'd look so photogenic' Joey said.

Joey brought the paper in as on the front page had the amazing performance of Yugi, as they called it.

'You don't look remotely photogenic Joey' Marik muttered.

'Yo, Bakura, scissors'.

Bakura took a pair of scissors from his pocket and handed them to Joey. He cut out the article from the paper and handed it to Yugi.

'Do us a big favour? Find a scrap book and stick this in to remember us by'.

'Err…sure' Yugi took the article and look at the picture of him and his friends.

'I heard Riku was miffed recently' Bakura said turning to Yugi 'You didn't have anything to do with it did you?'

'Well…I just told him what really meant to me the most'.

'Oh? And what was that?'

Yugi gave them all a small kiss on the cheek 'My friends'.

They touched the place where Yugi had kissed them and blushed as Yugi focused on the newspaper cut out he was given.

It was then they all thought the same thing.

"You mean so much more to us then a friend Yugi".

****************************End of chapter 6***************************

Me: 'Heh, people were going to think Yugi was going to get with Riku. But alas no he didn't.

Agil: 'The song Vann chose was "Angel of darkness" suggested by an anonymous fan called "aquabless"'.

Me: 'I presume that was the song they implied, but I if it wasn't I found this one and liked it more. Please, please don't be sad I didn't choose your song. I listened to all of them and they were all very good suggestions, but this song really hit my spot'.

Diao: 'Yeah, she couldn't stop singing it'.

Me: 'I was going to have "hot n cold", but then I remember she swears, lol. Anyway, thanks for the many suggestions I had! And gomen if the lyrics aren't exactly right'.

Agil: 'And review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, Yugi meets a rather unusual person.


	7. Fears, be gone!

Me: 'Well, what could possible happen in this chapter?'

Agil: 'I dare say nothing significant'.

Diao: 'What are you two doing?'

Me: 'Reverse psychology. Seeing if it makes more people read this chapter'.

Chapter 7-Fears, be gone!

It was a few weeks after the talent contest did things seem to go back to normal. Or as normal could be for Yugi.

The girls still squealed whenever they saw the F4 walking down the corridor, and Yugi, giving him compliments when they could.

Yugi hadn't seen Riku after the contest. Odd glimpses of him from a distance with his friends or something, he didn't seem to notice Yugi at all. Perhaps he had left him alone for now, he hoped so, he was sure his friends wouldn't like it if he kept bothering them.

* * *

Yugi walked down the corridor at the end of the day, carrying yet more books. He had to take them to another class before leaving.

He shifted the books in his arms.

"Why am I piled with the books?"

Yugi found the classroom and put the books on the desk and was about to walk out, but something caught his attention. He walked between the desks and came to one.

It was a wallet, just left there on the desk.

"Perhaps someone left it behind".

Yugi picked it up and opened it, giggling slightly when he read the name "Bakura Kaze". He looked through the wallet until he found something that looked like a home address.

"That was smart. I'll drop this off and head back home".

* * *

Yugi found Bakura's home a few minutes later, he looked down at the address in the wallet and back at the house. No doubt about it, this was Bakura's house.

It wasn't exactly a small house, nor was it a mansion as well, it just looked normal. But by sure Yugi wouldn't live in a house like this at all. The garden was well kept with different types of flowers, there was a few balconies to some windows and it looked reasonable large to hold a family.

Yugi walked through the front garden and rang the bell.

"I was sure Bakura would have a huge house like Joey's".

The door opened at Yugi smiled at Bakura.

'Hey Bakura, you…left this at school' Yugi said holding out the wallet.

He took the wallet, inspected it before turning to the house.

'Bakura! Found your wallet!'

Yugi grew puzzlement 'Y-You mean, y-you're not Bakura?'

He turned back to Yugi and shook his head before Bakura pushed past.

'Oh, Yugi. Thanks'.

'I-It was alright' Yugi tried to look past him for the other Bakura look alike 'Who was that Bakura?'

'Oh that was my twin brother Ryou'.

Yugi opened his mouth 'You never said you had a brother!'

Bakura shrugged his shoulders 'Do you…want to com in?'

'Err…no. I should get back home, my grandfather must be wondering where I am'.

'Okay. See you tomorrow'.

'Yeah'.

Bakura shut the door but before he did Yugi caught a small glimpse of Ryou and managed to wave at him. Yugi walked down the path and back home.

"I wonder how come Bakura never told me he had a brother? Or how I've never seen him at school".

* * *

The very next day, Yugi approached Bakura with a question in Yugi's mind as normal, but for Bakura's mind would leave him frazzled.

'Bakura, can I come over your house today?' Yugi asked.

Everyone stopped eating and stared at Yugi. Who in turn stared back at them questionably.

'Err…sure. If you want' Bakura replied.

'Okay. It'll be fun'.

Bakura managed to smile slightly but lost it as soon as he looked at the other three. They glared at him and even Marik traced his thumb across his neck, just a warning to say not to do anything to Yugi.

* * *

So Yugi went home with Bakura. Yugi sat on the sofa and waited as Bakura made some tea for them. Yugi looked around at a few pictures of them, a few with Bakura and Ryou and there was others with a man, presumably their father.

'Here you go'.

Yugi looked up and Bakura put a cup on the table in front of him.

'Oh thank you' Yugi said as he picked it up and sipped it 'This is really nice'.

Bakura sat down next to Yugi and drank his own.

'That…man in the pictures…is it your father?' Yugi asked.

Bakura looked at the pictures and laughed 'Yeah, that's my old man'.

'To be honest. I would've thought you'd live in a place like Joey does…I'd never imagined it to be something so…'

'Normal?'

'Yeah. I guess so'.

'My parents are divorced. But even though my mum has all the money she could hope for she always wanted a small and peaceful place like this. So she bought it instead'.

'Oh. W-Well it's nice nevertheless'.

Bakura smiled and Yugi took another sip, thinking he might've said the wrong things. He looked out of the hallway to see Ryou sitting on the stairs, watching them, but as soon as Yugi looked his way he went back upstairs quietly.

'Umm, I'll be back in a minute' Yugi put his cup down on the table and carefully walked up the stairs.

He looked at the many rooms, he walked up to one that was open ajar. Inside was Ryou and he was playing a racing game on his TV, he had just won yet he didn't look very happy about it. Yugi knocked on the door and Ryou looked up as Yugi walked in.

'Hey' Yugi said.

'Hey' Ryou replied shyly.

'I've played this game before' Yugi said pointing to the TV 'I know how boring it can get if there isn't a competition. Do you…wanna race me?'

Ryou looked away but nodded 'There's an extra controller over there'.

Yugi picked up the controller, plugged it in and sat next to Ryou on the bed.

'I have to tell you, I'm really fast' Yugi said making Ryou smile.

Minutes later the race was over already.

'Yay! I won!' Ryou cheered.

'Oh man, you're really fast Ryou' Yugi admired.

'Well, I practice all the time. Bakura would never race against me, so I have to do it on my own'.

'Really? I hear twins are usually close'.

'Well, Bakura would like me better if I wasn't the way I am now'.

Yugi looked at Ryou questionably 'Why would you say that?'

Ryou looked away 'It's just-'

'There you are' They looked up as Bakura walked in 'I wondered where you got to'.

'Sorry. I was playing with Ryou' Yugi explained.

'Ah, caught in the little trap' Bakura smirked.

Ryou scowled at Bakura 'N-No. I wanted to play. But Ryou beat me so I guess I can't really challenge him again'.

'Yeah, that's Ryou, always one up then everyone else'.

Ryou turned his scowl to the floor, so Yugi thought it best if he'd change the subject.

'So, Ryou, how come I haven't seen you at school?' Yugi questioned 'I would've thought you'd come to the same school as Bakura'.

'I…I'm home tutored' Ryou explained.

'Oh, that must cost a lot'.

'Yeah…a bit'.

They talked together for a while until Yugi had to go home, he kicked his shoes back on and turned to Bakura.

'It was nice coming over' Yugi said with a smile.

'Yeah. It was nice having you' Bakura said 'I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow'.

'Yep'.

'Yugi!'

Yugi looked past as Ryou rushed down the stairs and to him.

'Can you come back again?' Ryou asked 'I want to race against you again'.

'Err…sure. I can come back at the weekend if it sounds good?'

'Yeah'.

Bakura rolled his eyes 'I'll see you tomorrow Yugi'.

'Err…yeah. See you Ryou'.

Yugi walked out and down the path, turning and waving at them both before continuing down the path. Bakura shut the door and Ryou immediately glared at Bakura.

'What?'

'You can't be anymore worse can you Bakura?'

Ryou climbed the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut, Bakura sighed, if only he were a lonely child.

* * *

So, at the weekend, Yugi was able to go back round to Bakura's to see Ryou again. Bakura was out so it was just Ryou and his mother in the house.

Yugi was in Ryou's room and looked out of the window, admiring the day.

'It's a nice day today' Yugi said.

'Yeah' Ryou smiled slightly.

'Maybe we should go out' Yugi suggested 'Do you want to go anywhere in particular?'

Ryou hung his head 'N-Not really'.

'Then how about the park? It will be so nice out'.

'Err…I just…want to stay here if it's okay with you'.

Yugi looked at Ryou as he sighed heavily. He seemed upset by something and only Yugi was there to try and cheer him up. He sat down next to him on the bed.

'What's wrong?' Yugi asked 'Did Bakura say something?'

'He's always saying something' Ryou sighed and turned to Yugi 'I'm sorry Yugi. I shouldn't have asked you to come back round, you don't want to know me'.

'What? Why would you say that?'

'Because you wouldn't want me to be your friend'.

'Ryou, you're already my friend, and I would never want you to not be my friend'.

'But I'm a freak! You don't want to be with me!'

'Ryou…how are you a freak? You seem just like me and Bakura, how are you different?'

Ryou looked at Yugi for a few seconds, but then turned away and looked at the wall.

'Y-You'll laugh at me' Ryou whimpered.

'No I won't. I promise whatever it is I won't laugh'.

Ryou took a deep breath before pulling up the courage to face Yugi again.

'I…I…I've never been outside'.

'Never?'

'I did…once…but that was a long time ago'.

'Are you…Agoraphobic?' Ryou nodded his head 'So, that's why you have home tutoring…and why I've never seen you before'.

'I'm such a loser' Ryou moaned.

'No, Ryou' Yugi took Ryou's hands and smiled 'You're only human. There are other people like you in the same situation'.

'But they managed to do alright. Look at me, I haven't left this house since I was nine. How can I be normal?'

'With a little help. I'm sure you can walk outside again Ryou'.

Ryou looked out of the window with a sad face on display.

'I look out the window every time' Ryou slowly said 'And I think, I can do it, but then I think of them and what they said…and I just can't'.

Yugi held onto Ryou's hands tighter 'I was bullied as well. It isn't nice'.

'But I bet you had friends to help you through it, I had no one'.

'But Ryou I already said, I'm your friend…and I'm here to help you now' They stared at each other until Yugi jumped off the bed and pulled Ryou up 'Come on'.

He pulled Ryou downstairs and opened the front door, seeing immediately what Yugi was thinking Ryou took back his hands and stepped back.

'I-I can't Yugi' Ryou pleaded.

'It'll be fine' Yugi reassured. He took Ryou's hands and gently pulled him towards the door 'I'm here to protect you Ryou'.

Ryou smiled slightly as Yugi reached the door, Yugi took a step back and Ryou held onto Yugi's hands tighter.

'It's okay Ryou. No one is out here' Yugi said looking up and down the street 'So they can't say anything'.

Ryou looked as much as he could but let Yugi gently pull him out slowly, until soon Ryou was close to the door he took his first step outside.

'See Ryou? You're outside!'

Ryou looked around as Yugi made him walk a few steps 'How do you feel?'

'Scared' Ryou replied.

'It's alright. I'm here and I will not let anything happen to you'.

Yugi smiled reassuringly, and Ryou managed to smile back. It was strange but seeing that cute smile of Yugi's Ryou had nothing to fear about and enjoyed Yugi holding his hands.

'Lets sit on the grass for now' Yugi suggested.

Yugi pulled Ryou down to the grass and they both sat down. Ryou looked around sceptically but found it rather relaxing.

'It's big' Ryou whispered.

'Yeah, it is' Yugi whispered back and put his hand on Ryou's shoulder.

They talked for a while, just enjoying the good day they were blessed. Every so often a person would walk past the house making Ryou nervous and agitated but Yugi was there to put his head on Yugi's shoulder and stroked his white hair, making Ryou feel that there was nothing to fear anymore, and it was true he found out. Nothing was scary the time it was evening Yugi and Ryou laid down on the grass and looked up at the orange sky, it was very beautiful.

'The sky seems never-ending' Ryou said as he traced a cloud with his finger.

'It is I guess' Yugi replied 'It goes right out to the outer layer of the atmosphere'.

'Where air is thin and it looks like a thin blue shield trying to protect us and yet it isn't strong enough' Ryou added.

Yugi turned to him 'But you have to admit, it makes nice sunsets'.

Ryou chuckled 'Yeah. I guess it does' He turned to Yugi and smiled 'Thank you Yugi. I…I would never have made it without you'.

'I-I don't think so-'

'You're everything Bakura said about you'.

'Oh? What does Bakura say?'

'He goes on about how peasantry you are' Yugi nervously laughed along with Ryou 'But he says you have a big heart, and that is true'.

Yugi smiled 'Well…I don't know. I just try to be friendly'.

'He also says you hit Yami a lot'.

Yugi giggled 'Well…we made a deal. If he says anything bad I get to punish him'.

'Well, from what Bakura says he must be quiet during the day because you hit him hard'.

They both laughed, it was pleasing to see Ryou enjoying himself.

'Ryou?'

They both sat up and watched as Bakura walked over to them 'You're out of the house'.

'Yeah. I had help from Yugi' Ryou explained 'I couldn't have done it without him'.

'But…you're outside. I'm so proud of you!'

'You…are?'

'Yes' Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and hugged him tightly 'You're my baby brother of course I'm proud of you'.

Ryou smiled slightly and put his arms around Bakura 'I'm only younger by a minute'.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle. No matter what, they were still going to be brothers.

* * *

Bakura sat on his bed reading a magazine, it was the weekend and had nothing to do.

His cell went off so he picked it up and wedged it between his shoulder and ear as he turned the page.

'Hello?' Bakura said.

'Bakura!' Joey's voice shouted.

'Jeez, Joey! Keep your voice down on the phone!' Bakura hissed.

'Bakura, Yugi's missing! I tried phoning him at the game shop and he isn't there!'

Bakura sighed 'Calm down Joey, Yugi isn't missing'.

'He isn't?'

'No. He went out with Ryou to the park or something'.

'Oh sweet, how's Ryou doing?'

'He's alright. Getting better everyday, but he still depends on Yugi being the one to go out with him'.

'Oh man, he's going to hog Yugi from us. We're never going to have quality time with him no more'.

'Come on Joey, Ryou will learn to go outside without Yugi one day. What's the worse he can do?'

* * *

Ryou and Yugi had been walking around the local park. After a few weeks, Ryou had steadily learnt to leave the garden and go to places further from his home, and was doing well in coping.

They stopped at a bench and watched a few people pass.

'So Ryou, how have you liked coming to the park?' Yugi asked, knowing this was his first time.

'Well…there's a lot of people here' Ryou said as he quickly glanced at a couple going by.

'Well, the park is popular, but they're usually walking through or busy with their own things to notice you'.

'Yeah, isn't it always like that'.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was, they weren't going to bother you for no reason. I hardly get noticed when I'm in the park so it's really a good thing'.

'It's okay Yugi. I don't mind' Ryou reassured and smiled 'It's no problem'.

They sat in silence for a while. Ryou found himself blushing slightly, he was going to be brave, he had been what difference would it make now?

'Yugi…we are friends, right?' Ryou asked.

'Of course. How could I not have you as a friend?'

'Are we…I mean…could we…be…more?'

Yugi found himself blushing to a red colour as did Ryou, Yugi stared down at his hands as Ryou looked away slightly.

'I…umm…I…I'm flattered but I-'

'Don't like me, right?' Ryou finished.

'No! No! You're a nice person Ryou, and I would find it hard for you not to find someone, but…I just…don't think I'm that person'.

Ryou sighed 'Yeah. I guess so'.

'Don't feel bad' Yugi put his hand on Ryou's arm 'You'll meet someone who's right for. And I know it'll be soon. I promise'.

'Yeah. Sure'.

Yugi managed to find his arms around Ryou and hugged him tightly, Ryou managed to hug him back. And yet, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Yugi pulled back and smiled 'Come on, there's still so much I have to show you'.

Yugi got up and held out his hand to Ryou. Ryou smiled and took his hand as they walked out of the park and down the street.

They couldn't stop being friends at least.

****************************End of chapter 7***************************

Me: 'Well, that's one down four to go. Who's going to be next to be turned down by Yugi? Marik? Bakura? Joey? Yami? Oh there's just so much guess work'.

Diao: 'Well you can rule out Yami'.

Me: 'No you can't. I can be sneaky, you never know. But ahh, Yugi helped Ryou out'.

Agil: 'It wouldn't take that quick would it?'

Me: 'It's for the story! Stop being so obvious!'

Diao: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter'.

Next chapter, heh, Autumn, must be time for Halloween soon…heh…


	8. Twist of the night

Diao: 'Finally doing your coursework are you?'

Me: Growl 'Yeah, I'd better do it'.

Agil: 'She's only doing it because she wants to do a Yugioh pic on the next page'.

Chapter 8-Twist of the night

'Where's Marik?' Joey asked.

'Who knows' Bakura replied 'It's near Halloween so he's trying to get back at me since last year'.

'What happened last year?' Yugi asked, only to be smirked at by Bakura. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to know.

It was only a few days away that Halloween was going to come around. Something Yugi dreaded to know and hear everyday. And yet he did.

Marik had also been acting suspicious as well, not turning up or being very secretive, they all wondered what he was up to.

'There's no way he's going to beat last year' Yami muttered.

'I know, classic. Good one Bakura' Joey praised.

'Well, I am the master'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked over at the doors 'Ryou!'

Everyone turned as they saw Ryou walking towards them.

'Ryou what are you doing here?' Bakura asked.

'I asked Yugi if I could come during lunch' Ryou replied 'Can I?'

'Of course you can Ryou' Yugi said, he pulled up a chair and placed it next to his 'Sit'.

Ryou sat down next to Yugi and they both smiled.

'Hey up, you two are extremely close aren't you?' Joey joked.

'Oh, well…it's just…'

'Forget about it Yug, I'm only kidding' Joey held one of Yugi's hands 'You should be awarded with a medal or something for helping Ryou'.

'Eh? I didn't do anything really…'

'Oi, hands off' Bakura growled.

'What? Now I can't touch Yugi?' Joey questioned.

'Not in your state of mind you can't'.

'You can't stop me' Joey put his hands on both of Yugi's shoulders 'Look! Touching! Touching!'

'Just wait until we get outside'.

Joey smirked and mocked Bakura. Ryou looked between his brother and Joey, a little confused by the whole incident but finding amusing nevertheless.

'Hey!'

Marik ran to the table and slammed his hand down, underneath it was a notice.

'Check it out, the school is doing a Halloween hunt' Marik said excited.

'What the hell is a Halloween hunt?' Bakura questioned.

'I don't know but it sounds fun' They turned to look at Marik 'Oh come on, there's a prize and a competition'.

'Or maybe you just want to lead us into your little trap' Bakura added.

'No. I don't set it up, the president of the council and his gang does. But, if you want to be stuck at home waiting for trick or treat to come round, be my guest, but if you want to have some fun. Then you'd come'.

'Well…I don't like being stuck inside with nothing to do' Joey said 'Alright I'm in'.

'Yeah, count me in anyway' Bakura said.

'Oh man, that means I have to come as well' Yami whined.

'Yugi?' Marik turned to Yugi as he hung his head.

'Halloween hunt' Yugi looked up and smiled 'Sure. It'll be fun'.

'What about you Ryou?'

'Err…no. I think it's a little too much for me'.

'Alright then gang. We meet at school on Halloween at eight o'clock…If you dare!'

'Marik stop it with that stupid catchphrase' Bakura scolded 'It's annoying every Halloween'.

* * *

When the bell rang, Yugi went off to his lessons as the F4 casually walked to their next lesson.

'I can't wait' Marik said happily as he stretched his arms in the air.

'Alright, what have you planned?' Bakura interrogated.

'Nothing. But…a little fear is a dose of romance'.

'Oh please, Yugi isn't going to fall for you' Bakura said 'If anyone it's me'.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on you two' Joey said moving in-between them 'We can't talk about Yugi like this behind his back. And besides, Yugi likes me you can see it'.

'What?!' Bakura and Marik shouted, and then they started an argument. Yami just sighed.

'I knew it' They turned around and stared at Ryou 'I knew you liked Yugi bro'.

'Shut up!' Bakura hissed turning red.

'You all do don't you?'

Marik and Joey looked away in different directions 'Maybe'.

'What about you Yami?' Ryou asked.

'What? No, you're kidding me'.

Ryou smirked at him then turned to the others 'So you were going to harass Yugi during the Halloween hunt weren't you?'

'Hey no, saying harass is evil' Bakura said.

'We were only going to…protect him' Joey corrected.

'And here I thought it was bad that I liked Yugi'.

'What!?' Bakura held Ryou by the shoulders 'Please don't tell me you said anything like that'.

'You bet I did'.

'Oh my god' Bakura rested his head on Ryou's shoulder.

'But he made it clear that we were just friends' Bakura looked up at his brother.

'Oh…good…good'.

'But maybe I should tell Yugi what your evil plans are'.

'No! Don't you dare!'

'Stop me'.

'We love in the same house moron!'

'Ryou listen' Joey pulled Bakura away 'We aren't going to do anything bad to Yugi. We just argue about who's going to make the first move. We promise not to hurt Yugi'.

Ryou looked between their faces 'I'll keep an eye on you all'.

Ryou walked off and Bakura let out a sigh.

'Good lie Joey'.

'Who said I was lying?' Joey turned to them 'It's you two who have dirty intentions for Yugi'.

'What!?' Marik and Bakura said, starting another argument.

"I'm just going to go to class" Yami thought as he walked past them "He's not even that special to argue over".

Ryou walked down the corridor "I'd better keep an eye on my brother if I know his dirty intentions".

'Hey you' Ryou looked around and two people walked up to him 'You're Bakura's twin aren't you'.

'Err…yeah' Ryou said nervously. It was his first time talking to someone who wasn't his friends.

'Well, you don't mind doing us a favour?'

Ryou was intrigued as they told him what they'd exactly like him to do.

* * *

~Halloween night~

Yami was the last person to arrive at the school that night.

'What took you so long?' Marik asked.

'I didn't want to come, I thought I could drag the time' Yami said coldly 'Lets just get this over with'.

'Sure thing'.

They walked into the school grounds where a few other students were and the president of the council was. President Kaede.

'Right, we're all here' President Kaede said happily 'The school is the area of your hunt, and what you're looking for is sweet skull'.

'What does he think we're are? Two year olds?' Bakura muttered to Joey who sniggered.

'The first to find it wins' President Kaede smiles 'Okay? Go'.

They split up from the grounds and entered the school.

The walked around a little, very casually.

'T-This is fun right?' Yugi asked.

'It will be when we see those losers faces' Marik chuckled 'Lets check in the classrooms'.

Bakura threw open one door and walked in.

'Ah! Watch out for the fake spider webs' Bakura said as the rest walked in. Yami stopped and turned to Yugi who stood at the door.

'You coming Kaingiin?' Yami asked.

'I…I don't do well…with spiders' Yugi nervously laughed.

'But it's fake'.

'Don't bug him' Joey scolded 'Besides nothing is in here, next one'.

They left the first classroom and carried on down the corridor. Yugi stopped when he heard a low and painful moan 'D-Did you just…hear that?'

They stopped and looked around.

'Up there. Speakers' Bakura said, pointing to a speaker.

'Oh…right'.

They came to the next classroom and opened the door. It seemed empty so they walked in-excluding Yugi-and looked around.

Marik turned around as something fell from the ceiling and yelled out. Bakura laughed as Marik regained his breath.

'Scaredy-cat Marik' Bakura joked.

'Shut up' Marik punched the fake skeleton 'It made me jump that's all'.

'Sure'.

Yami turned to Yugi who was now slightly shaking.

'You alright Kaingiin?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi added a nervous laugh 'J-Just startled'.

'You look ill'.

'I-I'm fine'.

They left the classroom and walked down the corridor again. They looked up as they heard a long and painful door squeak.

'Where do they get the noises from?' Joey questioned.

Yami had to stop as someone grabbed the back of his clothes, he turned to see Yugi burying his head in his back.

'Hey, Kaingiin are you alright?' Yami asked.

'Yeah' Yugi muffled.

'Well, do you mind letting go? I can't move'.

'Okay'.

But Yugi still stayed still.

'Hey Yug, you sure you alright?' Joey asked as they walked back to him.

'Uh-huh'.

'By any chance…are you afraid of things scary?' Yami asked.

'N-No'.

'Yugi, if you are just say it'.

Yugi looked up at his friends 'I-It's just…so scary'.

'Stupid Kaingiin, why did you agree to come if you are scared?' Yami questioned.

'I-I didn't want to ruin your fun'.

'Yug, you shouldn't have pushed yourself' Joey said.

'Yeah, you didn't have to come' Marik added.

'Anyway, we'll protect you from now one'.

They carried on walking until they came to the next classroom. It was very dark.

'How are we supposed to see anything?' Bakura asked but walked in nevertheless, he was followed by Marik and Joey.

'Do you want to go in?' Yami asked Yugi.

'I-I have to be brave'.

Yugi let go of Yami and walked into the darkness.

"He isn't going to make it" Yami thought as he walked in.

'Ah! Crap!' Marik cursed as there was a heavy thud.

'What the hell Marik?' Bakura growled.

'I tripped on a desk' Marik explained.

There was a flood of light as Yami turned on the light and Yugi screamed before covering his eyes. At the other end of the classroom were rubber faces on pikes.

'Bloody hell. How sadistic is the president?' Bakura asked.

Yami walked over to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Yugi?'

'I know, I'll keep my eyes close' Yugi said as he lifted his head up, his eyes closed 'That way I can't see anything to scare me'.

'You could hurt yourself' Marik said.

'I'll be fine'.

Yugi held his hands out and felt his way around, until he caught his foot against a table leg and fell to the floor.

'Yug! Are you okay?'

'Yeah fine'.

'You should at least hold on of our hands'.

They looked at each other. Holding hands with Yugi…

'Here' They all said and held their hand out to Yugi 'Take my hand'.

Yugi sat up 'I…I only need one hand'.

'You can hold my hand Yug' Joey offered.

'Tch, you'll be useless' Bakura said 'I should hold his hand'.

'No. I should!' Marik interjected.

'No! Me!'

'Me!'

'Me!'

'Kaingiin take my hand' Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him up 'It'll stop the idiots from arguing'.

'Hey!'

They walked out, Yami made sure to keep Yugi close to him and hold his hand tight as they carried on.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi whispered.

Yami looked down at Yugi and blushed, it was a good thing Yugi kept his eyes closed, if he saw the blush on Yami's face it would be too much for him.

* * *

They soon came to the large stairs and no discovery of sweet skull.

'Well this was a waste of time' Bakura said with a sigh.

'I wonder if the others found it' Joey said as he looked out the window.

'Well, we've been here for two hours and I ain't going to hang around anymore'.

'It's okay Kaingiin, you can open your eyes' Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

'W-Was it bad?' Yugi asked.

'No. It was alright'.

There was a chime and everyone looked towards the clock tower.

'Man it's already ten' Marik whined 'I can't believe they set us up like that'.

They stopped as there heard a clank and they looked up as something rolled down the stairs and stopped in front of them.

'There it is' Marik said as he walked over and picked the skull up 'I wonder if there's supposed to be something in it'.

Marik turned it around as he looked for an opening.

'Good. We won, now can we go home?' Bakura asked.

'Hang on one minute' Bakura sighed and walked over to the window 'Huh, that's strange'.

'What?' Joey asked as he walked over.

'There's nothing in it' Marik explained.

'Well, maybe we collect the prize off of the president'.

'And what's strange I can't find any "made in" mark'.

'You stupid' Joey took the skull off of him 'It's got to be somewhere. Leave it to the doctors son I know everything'.

Joey turned it around in his hands and inspected it before standing still.

'Alright then doctors son, where is it?'

'There isn't one' Joey turned to Marik 'It's a real skull'.

They all looked at each other again. The clock tower chimed again and they turned towards the stairs as someone walked out. Or something, they weren't too sure what it was just yet.

They wore a long white cloak with a hood that covered right over. They lifted their arms up showing the white gloves on their hands, by now Yugi was shaking so uncontrollably he had to rely on Yami to be able to stand.

'You!' The person said, looking up and letting the gang see the red eyes.

They all ran as fast as they could out of the school until they reached the grounds, breathing heavily from both fright and exhaustion.

'What the hell was that!?' Joey panted.

'It's got to be the other group. Come on!' Bakura turned back to the school 'Lets beat the crap out of them!'

'Yeah!'

'Kaingiin you okay?' Yami asked a slightly crying Yugi.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi whimpered.

'It's okay' Yami put his arms around Yugi and hugged him 'It's alright'.

'But Yami, you're shaking'.

'Hey guys'.

They turned around as the other group walked up to them.

'Find the skull Bakura?'

'No. We thought you had. And that you was the one scaring the crap out of us'.

They all looked questionably 'We have been down the other end of the school. We haven't come up here yet'.

'But…if it wasn't you, then who-?'

They turned around as the person stood there again.

But in an instant there was a flash bringing them back to their senses and looking around.

'Priceless. Just priceless' President Kaede said as he held up the camera 'I knew I'd have something to put out tomorrow if I tricked you all'.

'But, who's-?'

They turned as Ryou pulled back the hood and smiled.

'Ryou!?' Bakura nearly shouted 'What the-!?'

'They asked me to act a little. I couldn't resist' Ryou explained.

'That does it you are so dead' Bakura threatened as he neared towards me.

'You have to catch me first'.

'We live in the same house! You have to sleep sometime!' Bakura shouted as he chased Ryou.

'Well…that was…strange' Yugi said.

'Isn't it just?' Yami said 'I have an idea, how about we go home, go to sleep and pretend this never happened'.

* * *

~Next day~

They stood in front of the notice staring at the picture of them looking rather frightened of the Ryou.

'Well, there goes your plan of trying to forget about it Yami' Joey said.

'So? We'll just kill anyone who dares mentions it'.

'Alright! Killin' some people today!' Bakura cheered.

The bell went and everyone started to move around in the corridors.

'Well, we'll see you later Yugi' Marik said, they walked away but Yami stopped as Yugi grabbed his sleeve.

'Umm…thank you…for last night' Yugi said softly.

Yami stared at him but smiled 'Anytime'.

Yugi smiled back and walked off to his own lessons. Yami stopped and stared until Yugi was definitely gone, he couldn't help but smile to himself, nor the small pink colour to his cheeks.

"Ah! I thinking about him like we have something" Yami thought as he turned to join his friends "Just a guy".

******************************End of chapter 8***************************

Me: 'First symptoms of love for Yami!'

Diao: 'What an unusual chapter'.

Me: 'Yeah. I've always wanted to scare little Yugi'.

Agil: 'How did Ryou get red eyes? I thought he had brown'.

Me: 'Contacts'.

Agil: 'Oh. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, Yugi's first date. With whom?


	9. Love me, want me

Me: 'Heh, tensions rise with the boys'.

Diao: 'Where do you get these sick ideas from?'

Me: 'Other yaoi fanfics where else?'

Diao: 'I really have to monitor what you do on that laptop'.

Chapter 9-Love me, want me

Ryou walked down the stairs as he did the phone rang so he picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Hey Ryou, my good man' Joey said.

'What do you want Joey?' Ryou asked.

'Is your brother there?'

'Yeah. Do you want to talk to him?'

'No, just tell him I'm bringing the guys round to have a discussion'.

'But Joey, it's almost seven'.

'Serves him right for making a pass on Yugi today'.

Ryou couldn't help but smirk, it was so funny seeing four mature guys beating each other up over little, innocent Yugi.

'Did he?'

'Yeah, tell him we're going to have a talk and I'm bringing Marik and Yami'.

'Okay. See you soon'.

Ryou put the phone down and found his twin brother in the living room watching TV.

'Who was that?' Bakura asked lazily.

'Joey. He wanted me to tell you he's coming over'.

'He is?' Ryou nodded his head 'That guy is so impossible'.

* * *

When Joey, Yami and Marik finally came over they headed to Bakura's room. Ryou tagged along with a bag of chips with him so he can keep an eye on them.

'Alright. This has gone on long enough' Joey said 'One of us needs to make the first move'.

They all scowled at each other.

'I think I should' Bakura said.

'Why you?' Marik questioned.

'Because we're holding this stupid discussion in my house!'

'That makes no sense!'

'You two!' Yami interrupted before it turned into a war 'We need to think of a solution for everyone'.

'Hey, why are you interested?' Bakura asked.

'Yeah, I thought you didn't like him'.

'I…Well…I…I…'

Bakura and Marik smirked as Yami gained a pink colour.

'He who said he wouldn't date a commoner' Bakura teased.

'Shut up'.

'Enough of Yami's sexual orientation' Joey said 'We need to think logically who will make the first move'.

'I have an idea' Ryou said, they turned to look at him on Bakura's bed 'What?'

'I thought you didn't want us to touch precious Yugi' Bakura said.

'I don't want you hurting him, dumb dumb' Ryou put aside his bag of crisps 'I'll be back in a minute'.

Ryou headed out the room and returned with a box, a notepad and a pen.

'Okay, here's how it's going to work' Ryou put the box down on the floor and started ripping the notepad 'You write your names on it, and I'll choose who will ask Yugi on a date'.

'Alright. Sounds good enough'.

Ryou handed them each a piece of paper and they scribbled their names on it and folded it up before handing it back to Ryou. He put them in the box, shook it slightly, closed his eyes and opened the box. He felt around until he picked one up and read the name.

'Well, who is it?' Joey asked.

'Is it me?' Marik asked.

'Come on Ryou'.

'It's Bakura' Ryou said showing the paper.

'Yes! Have it you sissies!' Bakura punched his fist in the air and carried on cheering.

'Lucky pick' Joey muttered. None of them pleased at all.

* * *

The next day Yugi was packing away his things as everyone left the classroom, there was one thing that bugged him.

His friends.

They had been acting very tense since they got to school, and very grumpy. Was it something Yugi did?

'Yugi'.

Yugi looked up as Bakura walked up to him.

'Oh, Bakura, you didn't have to come and get me' Yugi said.

'Well, I actually wanted to talk to you' Bakura said with a hint of pink.

'Oh? Is there something wrong?'

'Well…I was wondering…are you doing anything on the weekend?'

'Umm…I have to help my grandpa with the shop'.

'Oh…right'

'Was there something happening on the weekend?'

'I would've asked you…if you…well…go on a date with me?'

'Oh' Yugi looked down as his face started to blush.

'I mean in a friend way' Bakura added 'Like, hanging out…that's all'.

'Well…I guess I could ask my grandpa if I can have a day off' Yugi looked up and smiled 'So, I guess I could'.

'Good. That's good'.

They carried on talking to each other, Joey, Yami and Marik stood at the door watching.

'Damn him to take the first step' Joey growled.

'Yeah, he doesn't deserve him' Marik added.

'Who're we talking about? Yugi? Or Bakura?' Joey asked with a smirk.

'I don't know what you're talking about' Marik said as a pink colour added his face.

'Come of it. We all know you like Bakura'.

'I do not!'

'Must be hard to love two separate people'.

'Shut up! I don't like Bakura!'

'What the hell is going?'

They looked up as Bakura and Yugi stood at the door, looking between the all.

'We were just talking' Joey said.

'Well I bid you a good day. See you then Yugi'.

Bakura walked off and as soon as he was out of sight they turned to Yugi.

'What did Bakura say?' Joey questioned.

'Err…he just…wanted to know if I'd go on a date with him' Yugi answered.

'And what did you say?' Marik questioned.

'Err…I said I'd ask my grandpa. I have to get home. Bye'.

Yugi managed to slip past them and down the corridor. Joey sighed heavily and put his hand over his eyes.

'You just know his grandfather won't mind it' Joey whined.

* * *

~Sunday, 12:00~

Yugi finally got changed. He wore a white jumper and some black trousers, something not too over the top, and yet comfortable and warm as it was getting cold outside.

Solomon gave Yugi the day off so he could go on a date, he said he didn't need Yugi in the shop anyway so the date was on.

All Yugi needed was Bakura to turn up.

'Yugi!' Solomon called up 'Your friend is here!'

That must've been Bakura, Yugi felt a little jittery as he walked down the stairs, after all it was his first date despite it being with his own friend.

Yugi walked down to the game shop where Bakura waited. He wore a black jacket, underneath was a white T-shirt, and some blue jeans. He looked up at Yugi and smiled.

'You ready to go?' Bakura asked.

'Yeah. I'll see you later grandpa'.

Yugi waved at his grandfather as they left the shop and got in Bakura's car.

'Hey, take us to Granalda' Bakura ordered.

'Sure thing' The chauffer said. The car got moving.

'Granalda?' Yugi repeated.

'Yeah?'

'That's like…a five star restaurant'.

'Is it a problem?'

'I've never been to something so posh! I shouldn't be going'.

'It's okay Yugi, you're with me, you have nothing to worry about'.

'O-Okay'.

* * *

When they got to the restaurant Bakura talked to the maître d' and they got to their table. They looked through the menus and Yugi was already having trouble.

All the food was posh!

Yugi had no idea what some of them even were, nor had he actually had posh food except when Joey force fed him at school. He didn't want to mess up the date already, perhaps he could just play along.

'Are you ready to order?' A waitress asked.

'Yeah, I'll have smoked haddock kedgeree' Bakura said.

'Alright. What about you sir?' She asked turning to Yugi.

'Oh…err…I'll have…'

Bakura looked at Yugi and then turned to the waitress 'He'll have the same'.

'Okay'.

She wrote it down on a notepad before walking off. Bakura turned to Yugi with a smile.

'Never had posh food right?'

Yugi shook his head 'I don't know what some of them are'.

Bakura chuckled and leaned on the table 'Just be thankful I'm here. I'm sure you'll like it'.

Yugi smiled, yes he was sure he would be safe with Bakura here.

* * *

'See anything?' Yami asked.

Joey, Marik and Yami followed Bakura and Yugi to the restaurant and were now standing outside trying to look inside to find them, but they couldn't find them.

'No' Joey said as he looked up at the two 'He must have a table right in the middle'.

'Who's going to volunteer to venture in then?' Marik asked.

'Nah, they have to come out sometime, we'll just wait until then'.

They crossed the road so if Bakura did come out he couldn't see them, and they waited.

'Why did we end up following them?' Yami asked.

'So we can make sure Bakura doesn't try anything' Marik explained.

'And so Marik doesn't have to feel so jealous' Joey added.

'I am not jealous!'

* * *

The food came to Yugi and Bakura and they started eating it.

'This is good!' Yugi said happily 'I'm glad you chose it for me'.

'Well, I knew you'd like it'.

Yugi smiled and carried on eating.

When they finished with the restaurant and Bakura paid they left the restaurant.

'Well, it comes to the point where I take you somewhere you like' Bakura said turning to Yugi 'But because you are so simple and yet so complex I have no idea where to take'.

'I-I'm sorry' Yugi apologised.

'Don't be. We can go wherever you like now'.

'Well…I don't know…how about the park?'

'Sure. If that's what you want'.

They walked down the street and to the park, closely followed by their friends.

* * *

They got to the park, it was a little busy but not too much. People walked past and tried to keep warm in the cold weather.

'It's kinda sad' Yugi said as he looked up at the trees 'They look so bare'.

Bakura looked at Yugi but then to the trees 'I guess. But they'll be back to normal in the spring'.

'Yeah, I guess. I think they look very pretty when they flower' Yugi looked up at Bakura who watched him 'Oh no, you think I'm weird no, don't you?'

'What? No, it's very true'.

Yugi smiled and they stopped at a large group of people who stood and watched a couple of guys playing the song "Kiss me". Yugi smiled and enjoyed the song while Bakura looked around, he had the nasty feeling of being watched and he wasn't quite sure why.

The song finished and everyone clapped and went on their own way. Yugi looked up at Bakura and noticed his agitated state 'I'm sorry. Is this boring?'

Bakura looked back at Yugi 'No, no, I'm just…it's nothing'.

'Oh. Okay'.

Bakura then grew a smile 'Say Yugi, you do realise there is a tradition in dates'.

'Oh? I-I don't know of any tradition. What is it?'

Bakura placed his hand on Yugi's cheek making him blush and leaned closer to Yugi.

'We have to kiss' Bakura whispered.

Yugi's face turned to red as Bakura leaned into Yugi.

'I…I…umm…I' Bakura was so close to him by now that Yugi ignored the fact of speaking. He closed his eyes and waited to feel his lips.

'Bakura!'

Yugi opened his eyes right as Joey pushed Bakura to the ground and sat on top of him.

'You said you wasn't going to do anything!' Joey growled.

'Get the hell off of me Joey!' Bakura shouted.

Yami walked up to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder 'You alright Yugi?'

Yugi had his hand over his mouth, his face was more then red and he lost the will to speak so just nodded at Yami.

'What the hell was you doing anyway? Following us?' Bakura hissed.

'We wanted to make sure you didn't try anything you perv!'

'What!? How was that pervy? You idiot!'

Bakura pushed Joey off of him and stood up.

'I hate you all!'

Bakura stomped off and Marik quickly followed him, Joey stood up and brushed the dirt off of him.

'Well, we got rid of him. Yug, you wanna finish your date with us?'

'Erm…s-sure'.

'Great, lets go this way'.

Joey put his arm around Yugi and they walked off with Yami following them.

* * *

Bakura decided to walk home, he was still furious that his friends interrupted him, and he knew Marik was following behind him.

'Go away Marik!' Bakura shouted.

'No!' Marik shouted back.

Bakura turned on the spot and faced him 'What do you want!? Because whatever it is I'm not giving it to you!'

'You're angry, I thought I could calm you down'.

'Thanks for the touching offer but I want to be on my own'.

Bakura continued walking but Marik caught up with him and walked by his side.

'Why did you want to kiss Yugi anyway?' Marik asked.

'I don't know' Bakura replied 'I just felt like it'.

'You felt like kissing him for no reason'.

'Yeah? So what? You would probably do the same'.

'No I wouldn't'.

'Why not? You have the hots for him as well'.

'I…do'.

Bakura then grew a smirk and stood in front of Marik, making him stop.

'You like someone else don't ya?' Bakura asked amused.

'N-No' Marik said looking away.

'Don't even hide it. Come on, tell me who it is'.

'No I-'

'Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell-'

'It's you!'

Bakura stared at Marik as he blushed slightly. They stayed string at each other until Marik held Bakura by the shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

Bakura stayed frozen for a few minutes, but he ended up closing his eyes, his arms wrapped around Marik and he kissed him back.

*****************************End of chapter 9****************************

Me: 'Three down, two to go'.

Diao: 'So now only Joey and Yami are left'.

Me: 'Yep. Strange way of telling someone you like them'.

Agil: 'Well, I'm sure it's normal for Marik and Bakura's case'.

Me: 'Yeah…guess so. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, Christmas for the gang.


	10. Merry Christmas!

Me: 'Hmm, how can I make this interesting?'

Diao: 'Don't play dumb, you've got some pretty bad stuff lined up haven't you?'

Me: 'Kyaa! You figured me out Diao'.

Chapter 10-Merry Christmas!

Joey woke up and looked out his window, graced to see white snow covering the roads, but yet he sighed dismally.

"If only it were a school day. We'd have a day off".

Joey got dressed in something warm had breakfast before returning to his room where he laid down on his bed with his mobile in his hand. He scrolled down the numbers before coming to Yami's number and waited as it rang.

'Joey, what do you want it's eight in the morning' Yami said wearily.

'Just wondering if you're doing anything later' Joey said.

'I might be. Why?'

'Oh well, I was thinking about going round to Yug's and having a Christmas party'.

'Joey, it's Christmas eve'.

'So? It's still Christmas'.

Yami sighed 'Fine. I'll go'.

Joey smirked 'I knew you would'.

Joey ended the call before finding Bakura's number and waited for an answer.

'Go away!' Bakura shouted before ending the call.

Joey then found Marik's number and waited for it to answer.

'Busy' Marik said hurriedly and ended the call.

Joey stared at his mobile before finding another number and waited for an answer.

'Joey you've already called me!' Yami growled.

'Yami, Bakura and Marik are being mean to me' Joey whimpered.

* * *

Yugi put items on shelves and priced them as his grandfather was managing the cash register.

Yugi looked up as the door opened and smiled as his friends walked in.

'Hey Yug' Joey said with a smile.

Yugi walked up to them 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, we thought we'd have a Christmas party before Christmas' Joey looked up at Solomon 'Unless…it's a bad time'.

'Well…I am working'.

'Don't worry Yugi' Solomon reassured 'I just need you to put the things on the shelves and that will be all'.

'Oh, okay. I guess, you won't mind waiting?'

'Nah, course not. We don't mind'.

Yugi lead them upstairs and to the living room.

'Hang on a second, what did you do to the table?' Joey questioned.

'Err…added a blanket. It's a Kotatsu*'.

'I've heard of them' Marik said 'They're used in the Winter to keep warm right?'

Yugi nodded 'I have to go. I'll be quick though'.

'Don't worry. Take as much time as you need'.

Yugi left them on their own and disappeared back to the game shop. Joey was the first to rush in and sit underneath the Kotatsu.

'Oohh, it's warm under here. Come on sit down'.

They all joined with Joey, Yami sat to Joey on his right and Bakura and Marik sat opposite them.

'I wonder what's making it warm' Marik wondered as he lifted up the blanket 'Oh cool, there's a heater underneath it'.

'Marik, you're letting it get cold' Bakura hissed as he flattened the blanket again.

'Oi! You two, keep the lovers quarrels strictly to your beds okay?'

Both Bakura and Marik blushed heavily.

'Damn you Joey you have a foul mouth!' Bakura growled.

Joey shrugged his shoulders and turned to Yami 'Man I'm hungry. Do you think Yugi will mind if I get something out of his fridge?'

Yami hit him on the shoulder 'Yes, I think he would mind'.

'You didn't have to hit me' Joey whined.

* * *

Yugi came back a little while later, he made tea and brought snacks to his friends which Joey immediately leapt on.

'Jeez Joey slow down' Bakura scolded 'You'll be sick'.

'No I won't' Joey said as he carried on stuffing himself.

'So…err…what did you have planned?' Yugi asked.

'We didn't think that far' Joey said.

'Very good plan Joey' Yami said sarcastically.

'We can always play a game' Yugi suggested.

'Oohh! Truth or dare!' Joey said excitedly 'Lets play that!'

'Joey, that is such a childish game' Bakura complained.

'Not with us it isn't. Okay, I'll go first, and we go round. So, Marik, truth or dare?'

'Hmph, I'm not scared. Dare'.

'Okay, you…have to kiss Bakura'.

'No way!' Bakura shouted.

'But…you two are going out' Joey pointed.

'So?'

Marik rolled his eyes and kissed Bakura on the lips passionately before breaking away.

'Right, my turn' Marik said turning to Bakura 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth'.

'How much do you love me?'

'Not a single bit'.

'Ah! You can't lie, spill it Bakura'.

Bakura muttered a few curse words before mumbling 'I love you a lot'.

'How much?'

Bakura sighed 'With all my heart'.

'Aw! Bakura!'

Marik wrapped his arms around the scowling Bakura and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder.

'My turn' Bakura said evilly as he turned to Yami 'Truth or dare pretty boy?'

Yami scowled at him and thought for a second 'Truth-No wait! Dare!'

'Dare eh?' Bakura chuckled and turned to him 'Kiss Yugi'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour and so did Yami.

'No! I'm not going to do that!'

'I had to kiss Bakura' Marik said.

'Yeah, but you two are boyfriends, that's different'.

'Fine' Bakura sat and thought for a second 'If you won't do the dare you have to kiss the person who asked you to do something'.

'What!? What kind of a rule is that?!'

'A good one' Bakura smirked.

'Bakura, I thought you loved me' Marik whimpered.

'I'll give you something special tonight' Bakura whispered 'Well Yami, which one?'

Yami glared at Bakura, he looked at the blushing Yugi.

'Argh! Fine!'

Yami leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

'Bloody hell, he kissed Bakura' Joey said amazed.

Yami sat back and wiped his mouth while scowling.

'Wow I didn't think he'd do it' Bakura said as he touched his lips.

'Don't ever repeat that moment again' Yami growled 'Yugi, truth or dare?'

'Hmm…Well…I think I'd go for truth'.

Yami smirked 'Okay. Out of us four, who would you favour more to go on a date with?'

'Eh!? I-I can't answer that question'.

'Then you have to kiss me'.

'Hey, no fair Yami that's my rule' Bakura complained.

'Umm…well I…I…' Yugi looked at them all 'Joey is very enthusiastic, Marik is also very enthusiastic, Bakura is calm and collected, and Yami is very…formal'.

Bakura couldn't help but snigger so Yami shot a glare at him.

'I…I can't choose, can I say all of you?'

'No, you have to pick one'.

'Oh…Umm…maybe…Joey?'

'Yes! Get in there!' Joey cheered.

Yami couldn't help but sulk. He thought if he gave Yugi a difficult question to answer he might've resorted to kissing him, but Yugi proved to be difficult.

'Joey, truth or dare?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm. I think I'll go for truth'.

'Okay…Joey…do you have a crush on anyone?'

Joey smirked 'I refuse to answer that question'.

Joey then leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek, making Yugi blush slightly.

'This is a fun game, back to you Marik'.

'Alright. Truth'.

'How good is Bakura in bed?'

'Joey!' Marik growled.

They carried on with their game until well into the day and when everyone got bored of asking rather personal questions against kissing the person who asked them.

* * *

'Man it's getting late' Bakura said looked up at the clock 'We should stop bothering Yugi'.

'N-No, you're not bothering me' Yugi reassured.

'Well, we'd still better get home anyway, but Yugi do you have a…' Joey whispered the next part in Yugi's ear as everyone got up.

'Err…yeah, hang on a minute'.

Yugi got up and disappeared out of the room. Joey got up from the Kotatsu and stretched his arms.

'You didn't ask for a doggy bag did you?' Marik joked.

'You'll see' Joey said.

Yugi returned a few minutes later with a mistletoe in his hands, he handed it to Joey.

'What did you want with it Joey?' Yugi asked. Joey then held up the mistletoe over himself and Yugi.

'How about a kiss Yug?' Joey asked as he leaned closer.

'Oh no you don't' Bakura said as he snatched the mistletoe out of Joey's hand.

'Bakura!' Joey whined 'Why did you take it?'

'So you can't do anything, and that I can do this'

Bakura held the mistletoe over him and Marik and kissed Marik passionately on the lips.

'Get a room' Joey joked.

'Believe me we will'.

'Okay, enough talking about what goes on in our bedrooms' Yami said 'I guess we'll probably see you when school starts or sooner'.

'Yeah' Yugi said 'I hope you have a great Christmas'.

'Damn! We didn't get any presents for Yug'.

'I-I don't want any presents, that would be a waste' Yugi reassured 'And besides you already gave me a gift anyway'.

'We did?' Joey asked.

'Being my friends is good enough'.

'Aw Yug!' Joey wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly 'You are so cute when you talk about that friend stuff'.

'Joey' Yami grabbed Joey by the ear and pulled him away 'You've done enough damage for today, we are leaving'.

'Ow! Hey! Easy on the ear!'

Yami pulled Joey out as the rest followed and stood at the door shop.

'I'll see you in school then' Yugi said as they left. He sighed and his grandfather chuckled.

'Handful were they?' Solomon asked.

'Kinda' Yugi replied.

'Well why didn't you say so to them?'

'I couldn't! They're my friends and besides, it was fun. I'm always having fun when they're around'.

* * *

The F4 walked down the road, Marik with his arm around Bakura's waist.

'Well that was fun' Joey said 'It was funny when you kissed Bakura, Yami'.

'I said not to mention that again' Yami growled.

'Why? Because you wanted to kiss Yugi?'

'No!'

'Liar, liar pants on fire'.

'Shut up!'

'You both bicker like girls' Bakura said.

'Yeah, well you two play footsie like a couple of kids' Joey retorted.

'I wondered who that extra foot was' Marik said.

'Anyway, it's good we made Yugi smile. You don't think we overstayed did you?'

'No' Yami replied 'Besides we're not going to see him until we start school in January again'.

'Yeah' Joey started to snigger 'His face when Bakura dared you to kiss him was so cute'.

Yami growled at Joey and he remained quiet on the way home. But they all thought it really.

And they all wished Yugi a happy Christmas.

**************************End of chapter 10******************************

Me: 'Yeah, merry Christmas!'

Diao: 'It was Christmas like four or five months back'.

Me: 'I know. I'd just thought-'

Diao: 'You're stupid aren't you?'

Me: T_T 'Agil, Diao's being mean again'.

Agil: 'Diao, don't be mean'.

Diao: sigh 'Fine I'm sorry'.

Me: 'Okay. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, Yugi gets a little surprise.


	11. The truth of you

Me: 'Heh, Yugi is going to be overwhelmed today'.

Diao: 'Hmph, like I care'.

Me: 'You're mad because of your stalker girlfriend aren't you?'

Diao: 'She isn't my girlfriend! She's yours!'

Me: 'Don't be harsh Diao'.

Chapter 11-The truth of you

~January the fourth~

Everyone was coming back to school after the break for Christmas. Yugi sat in Joey's car as he talked on about a few things that happened during the holidays, Yugi did his best to listen, but he couldn't help but feel distracted.

* * *

Yugi joined up with his friends at lunch again.

'Hey Yug, you'd better hurry up getting lunch, it's hot food today' Joey said.

'Err…yeah…actually, can I talk to you Yami for a minute?'

Yami looked up at Yugi 'Err…yeah, sure'.

Yami got up from his seat and followed Yugi out.

'Hmm, I wonder what they're going to talk about' Bakura said humorously.

'Making out in a empty classroom' Marik said with a chuckle.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into an empty classroom, whatever Yugi wanted to talk about it was very important to be disclosed from everyone else.

'So, what's the problem?' Yami asked 'Joey said something to upset you?'

'N-No, nothing like that' Yugi reassured.

'Then what's wrong?'

Yugi blushed slightly and looked down at his feet.

'I…I think…that…Joey might…like me'.

Yami stared at Yugi.

"Wow he's fast" Yami thought sarcastically.

'D-Do you…think so'.

Yami put his hands in his pocket 'Well, yeah he does have some kinda interest in you'.

'Oh no! B-Because I only see him as a friend' Yugi explained 'He's going to be so disappointed'.

"Disappointed isn't the word I'd use".

'It's okay Yugi, I don't think he'll mind' Yami reassured.

'But then what happened if he thought it was me' Yugi turned slightly as he started his own conversation on his own 'I don't think I did anything to suggest I felt the same. But I don't know, maybe there was a time. Oh I feel so confused! M-Maybe I should just forget about it. But then what happens if he confronts me? That won't be good'.

Yami watched as Yugi carried on by himself, just talking about the problems that could occur.

"Man he's going to have a heart attack from too much stress. I'd better do something".

'A-And then, what if Joey think we're already a couple?' Yugi carried on 'No, that's silly to think that. B-But what if Joey thinks that we can become more? I don't want to-'

Yugi broke off as Yami leaned closer and kissed him on the lips. Yugi blushed to a red colour and stood shocked as Yami moved away from him.

'There, that shut you up' Yami said.

Yugi stared up at Yami as Yami blushed slightly and moved back to Yugi's lips and kissed him again. Yugi stared at Yami until he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami leaned onto Yugi making him sit down on a desk and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

They heard a wolf whistle so they broke away from the kiss and looked to the door to see Joey, Marik and Bakura standing at the door watching them. Yami moved away from Yugi as his face turned to red and Yugi jumped down from the desk with also a red face.

'So, what was you two up to?' Joey asked with a smirk.

'Nothing' Yami replied.

'It didn't look like nothing' Bakura said with a smirk.

Yami sighed and walked past them, leaving Yugi in their mercy.

* * *

Yugi walked with Joey out of the school, after an eventful day. They stood at the road waiting for Joey's car to come.

'Sorry Joey but I'm taking him' Yami said as he grabbed Yugi's arm. A car pulled up and Yami pushed Yugi inside before getting in himself.

'Don't get too lovey-dovey' Joey warned.

The car drove off and left the others at the school. Yugi immediately brought a pink colour to his cheeks, remembering the little moment they shared in the classroom.

'Y-Yugi' Yugi perked up and turned to Yami 'A-About today…'

They both looked at the floor of the car as they blushed heavily.

'I-It was nothing, alright?' Yami said, Yugi nodded and they both looked at each other, and in an instant they were back to kissing each other. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami as he pushed him down on the car seat and kissed him passionately.

'We're here sir' The chauffer said.

Yami broke the kiss with Yugi and they stared at each other.

'I…I…' Yami kissed Yugi on the lips again 'God you're too addictive you know?'

Yugi shook his head 'D-Does this mean…we're boyfriends?'

'Only…if you want to'.

Yugi blushed harder but nodded his head, Yami leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

'Don't worry about the guys, I'll sort them out'.

Yami got off of Yugi as he sat up and opened the door.

'S-See you tomorrow Yami' Yugi said before he shut the door and walked back to the game shop. Yami smiled and leaned back against the seat. He just couldn't wait to see Joey's face when he told him about Yugi.

* * *

The next day Yugi got in Joey's car, and didn't find it strange when Joey brought up a obvious subject.

'So, Yami said you and him are dating' Joey said with a smirk.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Y-Yeah'.

Joey chuckled 'Wow, never thought Yami would have the guts to ask you out. Oh well'.

'Y-You're not mad are you?'

'Why would I be mad?'

'I-I don't know'.

'You deserve Yami…I think…anyway, just don't let Yami push you around, I know he can tend to do that at times'.

'I won't'.

They came to the school and everyone was waiting for them, Bakura and Marik already started smirking.

'Well here comes lover boys love' Bakura joked.

Yugi blushed so Yami put an arm around Yugi's waist and brought him closer.

'Don't let the crazy people push you Yugi' Yami comforted.

'Yeah' Yugi said.

'And besides, we haven't jumped into bed yet' Yami added with a smirk.

'That's it Yami, just wait until you get home' Bakura growled.

* * *

After lunch, Yugi walked to class that was until someone wrapped their arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck.

'Yugi' Yami said quietly 'You don't mind if we do something?'

Yugi immediately blushed, thinking of something else 'W-What kind of something?'

'Well, there's a party going on, you don't mind being my date. It'll keep all the girls away. Everyone is going to be there'.

Yugi let out a sigh, relieved that it wasn't what he thought it was.

'Y-Yeah. I don't mind. But…won't I look out of place?'

'Not at all. You'll fit in perfectly'.

'Well, okay'.

Yami turned Yugi around and kissed him on the lips.

'Have fun in lessons' Yami said as he walked one way.

'You too' Yugi said as he walked the opposite way.

Yugi couldn't help but quite enjoy the feeling of being someone's boyfriend. Especially if that someone was Yami.

**************************End of chapter 11******************************

Me: 'Gomen! Short chapter, but I really wanted the party to be separate, you'll find out why'.

Diao: 'At least it'll settle the yaoi fan girls you have'.

Agil: 'Yeah, they can get rather impatient if you don't fulfil their needs'.

Me: 'Nah, they aren't like that. Diao's just being mean because of his girlfriend'.

Diao: 'I told you before she is not my girlfriend she's yours!'

Me: 'Nyah! Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, Yugi goes to Yami's party.


	12. You tricked me!

Diao: 'Why this again?'

Me: 'I'm bored, and I'm waiting for my dad to move his butt off the sofa so I can have a sleep'.

Chapter 12-You tricked me!

After being Yami's boyfriend for about two days, it was the day Yugi was going to go to Yami's party he mentioned about.

He was dressed in a formal outfit Yami bought for him and Yami dressed in a matching outfit. Yami waited for Yugi downstairs in the game shop, he looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

'Do I…look good enough?' Yugi asked.

'You look perfect Yugi' Yami reassured.

'Not too late Yugi' Solomon warned.

'I won't be grandpa. I'll see you later'.

'Have fun Yugi'.

Yami lead Yugi to the car outside and it drove away. As soon as they started moving Yami kissed Yugi passionately.

'Tonight is going to be fun' Yami said.

'Yeah. I guessed so'.

Yugi cuddled up to Yami and they carried on to the party.

* * *

~At the party~

Yugi walked in with Yami. There was a lot of people. Lots of them. They all had to be someone of great importance, seeing as where Yami came from.

'Hey guys!'

They looked around and Marik, Bakura and Joey dressed in formal outfits walked up to them.

'It's a great party' Joey said 'And Yami, you're dad wants you for some reason'.

Yami groaned 'I walk in the door and he already wants me to win someone over. You don't mind Yugi?'

'It's okay. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble anyway'.

'Thanks' He kissed Yugi quickly on the lips 'Have fun you guys'.

'We will'.

Yami left them and they turned to Yugi with smiles across their faces. Yugi nervously smiled back at them.

Yami walked through the crowds until he found his father talking to a group of people.

'Father you wanted me?' Yami asked.

'Ah! You're here at last, this is my son Yami' He said putting an arm around Yami's shoulders 'He's very intelligent and has a knack for running a company. He's going to take over the company, aren't you Yami?'

'Yeah. That's what I hope' Yami said.

'Well, he certainly looks it' One woman said. Yami rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother coming to parties if all they were going to do was insult him?

'Well, I have to leave you, there are other people I must meet and greet'.

Yami's father left Yami in the mercy of the people he had to woo.

Yugi and Joey were at the food table, Marik and Bakura had disappeared unexpectedly and couldn't be found anywhere.

'This food is good' Joey said with his mouth full 'Are you sure you don't want anyway Yug?'

'No. I'm good thank you'.

'Suit yourself'.

Joey carried on stuffing himself.

'A little bird told me you were dating someone Yami' A woman said.

'Yeah. I am' Yami replied.

'And it's a guy'.

'That is also true'.

'Then might the fact that he is also a commoner be true as well?'

'Y-Yes. He is a commoner'.

'I would've thought you'd had better taste then that'.

'Well, I don't try to think if the money side to love. And he is quite a character, I even brought him with me, I'll introduce you' Yami looked around the crowd until he saw Yugi standing at the food table 'Yugi!'

Yugi looked up and Yami signalled him to come over so he did. When he was in reach Yami put his arm around his waist and brought him closer.

'This is Yugi' Yami introduced.

'H-Hi' Yugi said uncertainly. They all looked at him, it looked like disgust.

'He's small isn't he?' One of them said.

'Well there isn't much I can do about that' Yami said.

'But still, a commoner isn't worth your attention'.

Yugi ended up looking down at the floor. It was like they were speaking like he wasn't there, but he didn't want to say anything, fearing he'd do something bad to Yami's fathers business.

'I don't know how I should answer that one' Yami said 'True commoners shouldn't spark my interest, but Yugi proved me wrong'.

'I hear that commoners are very violent'.

'With Yugi that's true. If I say anything to offend him he'll hit me hard'.

'Then why do you bare it?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'It's not that bad, after all he is just a commoner, there's not much he can do'.

Yugi stared at the floor hard, repeating that phrase.

He is just a commoner.

Everyone turned to Yami and Yugi and gasped as Yugi slapped Yami hard. Yami turned to Yugi and looked surprised.

'Yugi?'

'Two days!' Yugi shouted 'We've been dating for two days and you already ruined things! I would've like to think we had lasted longer then that! And I like to have thought I changed you from that snob of a person you was! But now look at you! You're worse then ever!'

'Yugi-'

'I hate you! And I never want to be your boyfriend again!'

Yugi ran out of the room crying, passing Marik and Bakura who had missed the whole thing.

'What happened?' Marik asked.

* * *

The next day at school, there was an air of tension. Yugi hadn't turned up to school, and Yami was in a grump more then ever.

They sat in their class as the teacher talked to them about science. Marik leaned over to Joey.

'What happened?' Marik whispered.

'About what?' Joey whispered back.

'At the party, why is Yugi not in? And why is Yami in a foul mood'.

'It was funny'.

'Oh, tell me then' Bakura whispered joining in on the conversation.

'Well, I don't know what Yami said exactly, but he must've said something bad to piss Yugi off, and he slapped him in front of all of his fathers connections and stuff. He then shouted about how they were only dating few days, then he said he hated Yami'.

Bakura and Marik sniggered.

'No wonder he isn't in. Yami will probably lunge himself at Yugi' Marik joked.

'You guys I can hear you!' Yami hissed, so they stopped their conversation for the time being.

* * *

Yugi laid face down on Ryou's bed. He couldn't bare the thought of going into school and seeing Yami again, so he decided to see Ryou who tried to cheer him up after the long story.

'Stupid Yami' Ryou said 'He doesn't have a brain if he keeps saying bad things about you'.

'You know what's worse' Yugi turned to Ryou 'I really thought he loved me. And I thought I really loved him. I feel so stupid of myself to let him get away with that'.

'You should let it go. There are plenty of people out there for you, better then Yami I can assure you'.

'Yeah but…I still feel so mad at Yami! I really feel like I could murder him. But I don't have the guts to do that'.

Ryou held Yugi's hand and smiled reassuringly at him.

'Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure it'll be alright'.

'Yeah. I guess so'.

The Ryou smirked 'Actually, wanna play a trick on Yami?'

'Err…what did you have in mind?'

Ryou leaned closer to Yugi and whispered his plan, Yugi couldn't really refuse something so self satisfactory then what Ryou had explained to him and gladly agreed to the plan.

* * *

~Next day~

Yugi decided to go back to school. He didn't really want to miss anymore school time.

Yugi walked through the corridors and it wasn't surprising when he stopped because Yami stood in his way. They remained silent for a while.

'I have to get to lessons' Yugi said and tried to walk around him, but Yami remained in front of him.

'Yugi, listen, what I said I didn't mean it' Yami tried to explain.

'I need to get to lessons' Yugi persisted.

'Yugi, you aren't listening' Yami said and grabbed Yugi's hand, but Yugi took it back.

'Don't touch me. My boyfriend will get mad'.

'B-Boyfriend?' Yami repeated.

'That's right'.

'You don't have a boyfriend, you're making it up'.

'We'll see. He's picking me up after school, so you can see him yourself'.

'I will'.

Yugi walked around him to get to his lessons. Oh how he was going to prove Yami wrong.

At the end of the day, Yugi lead the F4 out of the school and to the gates to show them his new boyfriend.

'Hey!' Yugi called out.

They all opened their mouths when they saw Ryou turn and smile at Yugi. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

'How was school?' Ryou asked.

'Okay' Yugi replied.

'Ryou!? You're Yugi's boyfriend?' Bakura asked.

'Yeah, so?'

'You're not going out' Yami persisted to believe 'You're both faking it'.

'Fine'.

Yugi then placed his lips over Ryou's and they kissed passionately.

'Bloody hell' Bakura said.

Yugi and Ryou broke away and smiled at them.

'Now, I'm going home with my boyfriend' Yugi said 'See you tomorrow'.

Ryou put an arm around Yugi's waist and they walked off. They looked at Yami who remained glaring at the floor.

'Yami?' Joey said sceptically.

'I don't care' Yami growled 'Why should I care? We're over. Our relationship wouldn't have lasted long anyway, I don't care'.

Yami put his hands in his pockets and walked off until his car pulled up and he got in it and drove away.

'It's eating him from the inside, isn't it?' Joey asked.

'Definitely' Bakura said.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou walked down the road. Ryou had taken back his arm and was now walking with Yugi normally now.

'Sorry about the kiss' Yugi apologised 'It sort of…happened'.

'It's alright. I don't mind. Still, Yami's face' Ryou sniggered.

'I know. It was so hating it, it made me feel like shouting out "Yes"'.

'That good huh? So how long did you plan to be my non-boyfriend?'

'I don't know. It depends really on what happens. I don't think it'll be too long'.

'But long enough for Yami to learn his lesson?'

'That is a definite yes'.

They both laughed as they remembered Yami's face. And so, they're plan was into action.

***************************End of chapter 12*****************************

Me: 'And that's really why you shouldn't piss of Yugi'.

Diao: 'How long will both survive do you think?'

Agil: 'Yami, one second, Yugi, one week'.

Me: 'Meh, I think both will be one day'.

Diao: 'We are so sad betting how long two fictional characters will survive without them'.

Me: 'Oh well. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, Yugi hit's a problem.


	13. Uniform

Me: 'So, will Yugi and Yami get together again?'

Diao: 'You're telling me. It took you two days to come up with this'.

Me: 'Yeah. Good two days'.

Chapter 13-Uniform

It had been near enough a week since Yugi claimed he was dating Ryou, and nothing had changed between him and Yami. They were still bitter, and it felt like it wasn't going to change soon.

* * *

Yugi got home from school and was surprised to not find his grandfather in the shop.

'Grandpa?'

Yugi walked up the stairs and found his grandfather in the living room, over looking so papers. He looked up at Yugi.

'Oh, Yugi, good day at school?' He asked.

'Grandpa, why aren't you in the shop?' Yugi questioned.

Solomon sighed and handed Yugi one of the papers. It looked like a bank record, so Yugi read down it until he reached the bottom.

'We're broke!?' Yugi shouted.

'I don't know how it happened' Solomon said as he put his head in his hands 'I was sure we had some more money then that. But I…'

'I'm sorry Grandpa' Yugi apologised 'It's my fault. I suck up too much of our money'.

'No. It's not your fault. I'll just…have to think of something that's all'.

But Yugi couldn't help but feel that this was his problem. Maybe if he didn't eat so much, or other things they could still have some money.

* * *

Yugi packed away the last of his things. It was midnight by now and his grandfather had gone to sleep, so Yugi packed away his clothes and belongings into a suitcase and carried it downstairs. Yugi opened the door to the shop.

'I'm sorry grandpa' And with that Yugi walked out into the dark night streets.

Yugi walked around for a while. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going to go. Staying on the streets was very dangerous, and cold. Being a nuisance to his friends was going to be a last thing he would do.

Then an idea came to mind. He couldn't be a nuisance to his friends, but he could be to someone else.

* * *

Yugi walked up to the front door of the very large house. Their was lights still on inside so someone was awake and bound to hear him. Yugi ran the doorbell, and waiting for an answer, Yami opened the door and looked at Yugi.

'Yugi…hi'.

'Can I…come in?'

'Err…sure'.

Yami moved out of the way as Yugi pulled himself and his suitcase inside. They went to the living and sat down opposite each other.

'Why are you out so late?' Yami asked 'And with a suitcase?'

'I…could I…stay here with you?' Yugi asked.

'What?'

'Not for long. Just until everything is better'.

'Something happened at home?'

'We…We're broke'.

'I see'.

'I know it's my fault so I thought if I left home for a while and let grandpa earn some more money then it'll be okay. I-I have no where to go so…please let me stay'.

Yami smirked and crossed his legs 'I don't know. The way you've been treating me has hurt my feelings'.

'Please Yami'.

'Alright. But you have to live to my rules'.

'O-Of course'.

'Which means, I own you'.

Yugi blinked at him a couple of times 'What?'

'If you want to stay here, you're going to have to become my personal maid'.

'You're joking, right?'

'Nope. You have to do everything I say, and wear uniform'.

'No way am I doing that'.

'I'll pay you'.

Yugi sat up 'How much?'

'Depends how much of a good job you do'.

Yugi scowled at him. Damn he needed the money but he only knew Yami would try something.

'Fine' Yugi growled.

'I'll show you your room and explain the situation to my parents'.

Yami got up so Yugi followed him up the stairs and to a room. It had a large bed with a desk, a bedside table with a phone, and a wardrobe in it.

'You can sleep here for tonight' Yami said.

'Thanks' Yugi put the suitcase down by the bed and sat on it.

'Sleep good Yugi'.

Yami shut the door so Yugi fell backwards on the bed and curled up. He didn't want to delay sleep anymore, and fell into it instantly.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning very late. It was a good thing it was the weekend, the morning light poured over him as he opened his eyes. At first he was confused to why he wasn't in his room, but then remembered that Yami agreed to take him in.

Yugi sat up and his eyes set on the uniform that hung up on the wardrobe.

'Yami!'

Yami couldn't help but chuckle as he ate his breakfast.

'Yugi's up' Yami said.

'I'm guessing he saw the outfit you laid out for him' His mother said.

They waited a few minutes until the door opened, they turned and smiled at Yugi.

'Aw Yugi, look cute' Yami said.

'This is so embarrassing' Yugi mumbled.

He wore a black maid's dress with a white pinafore, he also had white bloomers underneath the dress, and white sock reaching to under his knees and black shoes on.

'I knew it'll fit you' Yami chuckled 'Now you look like a real maid'.

'Why do I have to wear this?' Yugi asked.

'Because then we'll know when you're at school or working. So come on, you need some food before starting the day'.

Yugi sat next to Yami and ate the breakfast in front of him.

'I'd better call my grandpa as well' Yugi said 'He'll probably think I got kidnapped or ran away'.

'Of course. Oh, and here' Yami handed Yugi a small walkie-talkie, Yugi looked at it then back to Yami 'So we can talk to each other in different rooms'.

'Right' Yugi put the walkie-talkie in his pocket and carried on eating.

After Yugi finished with his breakfast he went back to his room and dialled the game shop, and sure enough Solomon picked it up.

'Hey grandpa' Yugi said.

'Yugi! Thank goodness, where are you?'

'I'm at Yami's' Yugi explained as he laid down on the bed and kicked his legs 'I just thought…if I was out of the house for a while you would be able to get some more money'.

'Yugi you don't need to be so silly' Solomon scolded 'I would've thought of something'.

'It's alright grandpa. See I'm Yami's maid and he's paying me'.

'He is?'

'Mmhmm. I don't know how much. It depends on how much work I do, but if it's quite a bit I can give it to you and we won't be so broke then'.

Yugi turned around and saw Yami at the door, he smirked and Yugi sat up, knowing that when he had laid down his bloomers were easily seen.

'Yami!'

Yami shut the door and Yugi sighed. Something about being Yami's personal maid made Yugi think if this was some kind of payback for what he had done.

* * *

For most of the day Yugi finished some of his homework. Yami hadn't told him to do anything so he took the opportunity to do his needed homework.

'Yami to Yugi, Yami to Yugi'.

Yugi looked around, then remembered the walkie-talkie Yami gave him and took it out of his pocket.

'What do you want Yami?' Yugi asked.

'I'm hungry. You don't mind making me something do you?'

'What did you want?'

'Something quick and simple'.

Yugi sighed and got up from the desk to go fix Yami up to eat. He then brought it up to Yami's room where he sat in his chair and took the bowl of Yugi.

'Noodles?' Yami questioned.

'Well, you said something quick and simple. So I thought this was quick' Yugi explained as he handed Yami a pair of chopsticks.

'Are noodles your favourite food then?' Yami asked as he picked up a batch.

'Well, yeah. You can have anything with them, I guess'.

Yami sniggered and carried on eating, Yugi played with his dress slightly.

'Do I have to wear this?' Yugi questioned.

'Of course. It's standard uniform'.

'No it's not'.

Yami smirked and returned to the noodles 'Besides, you probably dress up for Ryou all the time'.

Yami dropped the bowl of noodles as Yugi slapped him pretty hard, making the side of his face grow red.

'You are the worst!' Yugi growled 'Even when you're trying to be nice, you're still that jerk underneath!'

Yami held the side of his face and looked up at Yugi 'I'm sorry Yugi'.

'Sorry isn't good enough! You can have your fancy dress back!'

Yugi took off the dress and threw it to Yami so he only stood in the bloomers and walked out, Yami closely following him.

'No Yugi listen-'

'No!'

Yugi slammed the door in Yami's face and quickly got changed out of the bloomers and back into his normal clothes. He picked up the suitcase and walked out, Yami following him again.

'Where are you going?' Yami asked.

'I don't know. Anywhere is better then being with you!'

'But Yugi, it's going to get dark soon'.

'I don't care!'

Yugi opened the front door and walked out into the evening street, all Yami could do was to watch him disappear. For now.

* * *

Yugi walked around the town. He was still mad at Yami and wanted to get rid of it, but it lingered around him.

It was night now, probably eight or nine. Yugi walked down a street, stopped by a wall before sliding down it and putting his head on his knees, he cried heavily. He wasn't sure why he was crying, but he knew it wasn't a good cry.

Yugi looked up when he heard people and saw a few drunken people standing outside a pub, so Yugi picked up his things, got rid of his tears and carried on.

Yugi carried on walking through the town, still not sure where to go. Yugi looked up as two men-who appeared to be drunk-walked down the path opposite him, they pointed at Yugi and whispered to each other, so Yugi turned back round and ducked into a side street only to run into another person.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' He asked, his breathing smelling of alcohol.

Yugi turned around but the two other men blocked his way out. He was now trapped between them.

'What's a little person like you doing out here alone?' One of them asked moving closer to him.

'N-Nothing' Yugi stuttered as he took a step back.

'Aw don't be like that. We're not going to hurt you'.

'Say, what's in the suitcase?'

One of them grabbed Yugi's suitcase and yanked it out of his hands, he opened it and started to look through them.

'Hey, hey, check out these!'

He held up the bloomers and his friends started to laugh. Yugi must've put them in his suitcase accidentally, it was soon going to be his downfall.

'Like playing games do you?' One of them asked.

'N-No, p-please-'

'Sshh' He stroked one side of Yugi's face 'We're going to play a game, right?'

'N-No!'

Yugi kicked the man between the legs and tried to make a run for it, but the other man grabbed him and held Yugi in his arms. He pushed Yugi up against the wall and kept his arms trapped underneath his hands.

'No! Let me go!'

'Oh damn, there's no money' The one said looking the suitcase.

'Well keep a look out then' The one holding Yugi against his will said 'We don't want to be interrupted. You okay?'

'Yeah' The one Yugi kicked said 'Right. Down to business'.

He then started to kiss Yugi's neck and reached lower, when Yugi's shirt got in the way, he unbuttoned it so he could kiss Yugi's chest.

'Please! Stop! Someone help me!' Yugi cried. But help seemed impossible at a time liked this.

Then the guy at Yugi's suitcase was knocked unconscious. They looked around, Yami, Joey, Bakura and Marik stood at the entrance of the side street, glaring at the two remaining guys.

'Get the hell away from our friend!' Yami growled.

'Make us' The guy challenged so they did. Bakura, Marik and Joey lunged at the two, giving them plenty of punches until they too were knocked out.

Yami walked up to Yugi and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Are you alright?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yami'

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and cried heavily into his shoulder. Yami picked him up in his arms and turned to the others, Joey had packed Yugi's things away again and picked it up so they walked out and back to Yami's house.

* * *

Yugi was on the sofa with a cup of hot tea in his hands. He knew Yami and his friends stood at the door talking about him, but he couldn't really be bothered to say anything to them.

'Thanks again guys' Yami said.

'No problem, we're just glad Yugi wasn't hurt or anything' Joey reassured 'So…you're going to try?'

'Try what?'

'To get him back idiot' Bakura hissed.

'I'm not a slut! If he's with Ryou then there's nothing I can do'.

'Come of it Yami, you've been moping around since Yugi got with Ryou' Marik said 'Just try at least'.

'Yeah. Even though Ryou's my brother and all, I still think Yugi should dump him'.

Yami frowned at them 'Don't you have homes to go to?'

'Yeah, guess so. See you tomorrow at school'.

They waved at Yami as they walked out, leaving him along with Yugi. Yami walked into the living room and sat next to Yugi.

'How are you feeling?' Yami asked.

'Tired' Yugi replied putting his cup on the table.

'Listen…about earlier…I didn't mean it to come out like that…I'm sorry'.

'Yeah…me too…I'm sorry…for hitting you' Yami looked at Yugi, surprised he was apologising for hitting him 'At least hard. I didn't mean to hit you quite so hard'.

Yami chuckled 'You are a funny one Yugi'.

'And you're a nice one Yami'.

They smiled at each other, and in an instant they were back to kissing each other. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer, not wanting to waste any longer in delaying to kiss Yugi. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, he wanted to kiss Yami so badly over the last week, and now he got it.

They broke away from their kiss.

'What about Ryou?' Yami asked.

'We're not really dating silly' Yugi said.

And it was straight back to kissing again. Yami gently pushed Yugi down flat on the sofa and kissed him passionately, wanting his tongue to explore Yugi's mouth. But Yugi wedged his leg between himself and Yami, forcing to break their kiss, Yami looked at Yugi confused.

'Just don't think I've completely forgiven you yet' Yugi warned.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'At least if I'm half forgiven'.

*****************************End of chapter 13***************************

Me: 'Mmm, noodles. Damn I want some now'.

Diao: 'What's stopping you then?'

Me: 'Oh, I think I should really mention this. If anyone who has read To sir, I love you, you might recall I was going to do a sequel. I plan to put up the first chapter on Sunday, just so you know'.

Agil: 'Couldn't keep her away from that story if we tried'.

Me: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, Riku makes his next move. Mwhaha!


	14. Get away!

Me: 'I'm wondering if I should make this a two part'.

Diao: 'It'll stretch how many chapters you'll have'.

Me: 'Yeah. I guess so'.

Chapter 14-Get away!

Yugi decided to stay with Yami a little longer, not minding being his personal maid for now. They would ride to school together and come back together, and Yami still paid Yugi, a little too much in his mind but Yami assured it was for the game shop. And so, on the Sunday Yugi went back home to the game shop with nearly three thousand yen to spend, and Yami didn't mind giving him more if he needed it.

* * *

Yugi was laid down on a bed. He was shirtless and only had his school pants on.

Someone sat on top of him and started to kiss down his neck, making Yugi give small moans each time they touched a sensitive area on his skin, and then they started to kiss down to his chest.

Yugi looked towards him, but ignored him and carried on enjoying the kisses.

'Get off of him!' Yami growled.

The person stopped planting kisses on Yugi and looked up, smirking at Yami who couldn't do anything. That smug face he knew of.

Riku.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in his room. He sat up and placed a hand on his head.

"It was just a dream" He sighed mentally "A very near erotic dream".

Yami got up and got dressed for school.

He had not seen Riku recently in school, he had seen him afar but they hadn't really had an argument like they used to, and Riku hadn't spread any weird rumours about him either. But he was sure that dream was just a dream. Yugi will be waiting for him at school, ready to be kissed.

* * *

Yami arrived at the school a little while later, Yugi was with the others and talking so Yami walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

'Yugi. I had a bad dream' Yami whined.

'Oh, come here'.

Yugi turned around and hugged Yami tightly.

'God Yami, we used to whine like that when we were kids' Joey said 'Couldn't you try being more mature?'

Yami shot a glare at them in a way to tell them to be silent.

'What was it about?' Yugi asked.

'Err…I don't want to say' Yami said.

'Okay then'.

Yami sighed. Telling he had a dream about Yugi being with Riku to Yugi might not be a great idea, nor would it be to Joey.

* * *

Yugi walked down the corridor. He carried yet more books and had to drop them off to another classroom. He shifted his arms as they were slowly being cut off from blood supply.

"I hope Yami's bad dream wasn't as bad as she said it was" Yugi thought "Although I can't really see Yami as the type to be frightened at a dream. Freaked out maybe, but never scared".

Yugi stopped when he heard something. Singing, and it sound so familiar.

He walked towards it and found himself in an empty classroom. Something sat on one of the desks so Yugi walked over to it, sure enough it's where his singing came from.

It was a small black voice recorder, just playing his voice over and over.

"That's weird. I wonder if someone left it here".

Then a cloth and a hand went over Yugi's mouth. Yugi dropped the books and tried to pull the arm away as he struggled.

His eyes felt heavy, he knew he couldn't fall asleep but his mind disagreed with him and he fell limp in their arms.

'I'm sorry Yugi' Riku apologised 'But this is the only way'.

He picked Yugi up and carried him out of the classroom.

* * *

Yami and Joey walked around the corridors, they managed to get out of class with a false excuse and was walking around.

'Come on Yami' Joey pestered 'I won't tell. Did you wet the bed?'

'No!' Yami growled 'I just don't want to discuss my dream with the likes of you'.

'Fine'.

They stopped when they heard singing, easily recognising it as Yugi's.

'I wonder what Yugi's doing singing' Joey said as they walked towards the singing.

They ended up in an empty classroom, they walked towards a desk and a voice recorder playing Yugi's voice over and over. Yami picked it up and turned it off, Joey noticed a white cloth on the floor and picked it up.

'Hey, it smells funny' Joey sniffed it slightly and held his head 'Whoa, not good'.

'Joey' Yami held Joey as he looked like he was about to fall over. He picked up the cloth and sniffed it slightly 'It's chloroform'.

'The stuff that knocks people out? What's that doing here?'

Yami looked at the cloth then to the voice recorder on the table, it didn't seem to make sense. At first.

'I could be wrong' Yami muttered.

'What?' Joey questioned.

'I…I think Yugi might be in trouble'.

* * *

Yugi's head felt really weird. Heavy, and almost expanding, that type of weird.

He heard someone singing to him, softly. He snuggled into their body and tried to rid the weird feeling in his head with more sleep.

'Enjoying yourself?' Someone asked.

Yugi opened his eyes. It didn't sound like any of his friends. He looked up, his blurred vision made it hard to see them, but once he got focused he saw Riku smiling at him.

'How are you feeling?'

Yugi stared at him, then looked around him. They were in what looked an abandoned, a few other people sat around looking bored. He and Riku sat on a chair, Yugi sat on his lap as Riku had his arms around Yugi keeping him close.

'Sorry about the chloroform' Riku apologised 'I know you wouldn't have come with me if I asked you to'.

'W-Where are we?' Yugi asked 'W-What am I doing here?'

'Don't worry. You're in good hands'.

Riku stroked the side of Yugi's face before moving so only Yugi sat on the chair. Riku turned to the others 'Go make sure no one comes in except for him. I don't want to be caught'.

They all left so only Yugi and Riku were in the room alone. Riku turned to Yugi, he walked up to him and cupped his chin.

'Yugi, how is your acting skills?' Riku asked.

'I-I don't know' Yugi replied.

'Hmm. Lets find out'.

Riku let go of Yugi and walked over to something. It was a video camera and a tripod, he set up the tripod in front of Yugi and placed the video camera on it.

'All I need you to do is to pretend to be scared' Riku said as he turned it on.

'I am scared' Yugi said.

'Good. Because we're rolling'.

Riku turned it on and walked over to Yugi.

* * *

The others got out of class and stood at the gates of the school.

'Yugi is definitely not in class' Bakura said 'Just checked'.

'Then he's definitely missing' Yami said.

'I'm just wondering how we got out of class' Marik said to himself.

'Who and where would they take Yugi?' Joey asked.

'I don't know. But I have a feeling that whoever it is, Yugi isn't safe' Yami said.

'You're just worried in case Yugi is getting off with someone' Joey chuckled.

'Am not!' Yami shouted as he blushed 'I just no Yugi isn't safe!'

'Alright you girls, stop your arguing' Bakura said 'Right. Marik you take the north side of the town'.

'Why do I get the north side? All the gangsters are up there' Marik complained.

'Then you should feel at home there. Joey you take the west side, Yami you take the south side and I'll take the east side. We call each other if we come up with something, no one stops right? Let's go'.

They all split into their separate directions. Yami ran off as fast as he could, he wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he needed to find Yugi no matter what.

* * *

Riku played with the video camera. They had finished with the tape and he was playing with it. A boy came back to him.

'There's no one around' He said.

'Good. Now drop this off at Yami's place' Riku handed him the tape 'Then go back to patrolling'.

He took the tape and disappeared again.

'W-Why do you want Yami?' Yugi asked 'I-I thought you hate him'.

'I do' Riku turned back to Yugi and leaned closer towards him 'But he holds something I desire'.

Yugi stared at him, he knew what he meant. Riku moved a little closer to Yugi and smiled slightly.

'You must see he doesn't love you' Riku whispered, he moved a little closer to Yugi but Yugi moved his head.

'Yami does love me' Yugi said 'And you'll be sorry'.

Riku chuckled and moved a little more closer 'I don't think so. Yami is so uncompassionate there is no one to make room in his heart'.

Yugi moved his head away again 'You're wrong'.

Riku chuckled again 'We'll see. Now come on, don't be shy'.

He held Yugi's face and tried to make Yugi look at him, but Yugi resisted.

'No! Let me go!'

But Riku got his way and placed his lips over Yugi's. Yugi resisted to try and find any happiness in it, it was no where near as good.

Riku broke the kiss and looked into Yugi's eyes 'There, that wasn't so bad was it?'

'It was worse' Yugi said.

Riku chuckled and stood up fully.

'I know you don't like Yami, and I promise I'll get you free'.

'You're delusional. I love Yami and he loves me, and he will save me'.

'I'm sure he won't'.

* * *

After Yami looked around the south side of the town, he went home. He had not found Yugi and he thought he could come up with a plan.

'Sir' Yami stopped as his butler walked up to him with a tape in his hand 'A young boy asked me to give you this'.

'Yugi?' Yami asked hopefully.

'No sir. He did not leave his name and I did not recognise him'.

'Oh' Yami took the tape 'Thanks anyway'.

Yami ran up to his room, put the tape in the video player and sat in his chair. It took a while for it to play, but when it brought up a picture, it was Yugi sitting on a chair.

'Yugi!' Yami ran to the TV and held it's side as another person walked into view. Riku.

'Yo Yami' He said casually 'I've got your little pride and joy, and isn't he the most obedient thing ever? I'm sure you're dying to know where he is'.

'Just tell me you bastard!' Yami shouted at the TV, though he clearly couldn't hear him.

'Well, don't beat yourself up anymore' Riku continued 'Little Yugi is in the abandoned warehouse marked number six on South side avenue'.

Yami jumped up and opened the door.

'However there is something before you run to it' Yami stopped and turned to the TV 'You must come alone. No police, family, not even your friends. And if you do bring anyone Yugi might just get a present'.

'No!' Yugi cried as Riku pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek.

'And if you don't bother coming at all, well…I can't help myself if I get bored can I? So it's up to you Yami' Riku got up and walked close to the screen 'This is from your friend Riku. See you soon, hopefully'.

The video stopped and the TV went blank. Yami walked up to it and took the video out before setting it aside on the table.

What could he do? Going alone could be dangerous, but if he went with someone or didn't go, he was going to do stuff to Yugi that Yami didn't want to think about.

Yami turned his hand to fists. There was only one thing he can do.

******************************End of chapter 14**************************

Me: 'Ooooohhhhh, Will Yami go or stay?'

Diao: 'You make it so obvious'.

Me: 'Yeah, anyway, moving away from the subject. You know one of the chapters in To sir, I love you is named "the past is present"?'

Agil: 'Yeah'.

Me: 'Well, I just found out today, it's an actual episode of Yugioh! That is beyond creepy'.

Diao: 'Yeah, more like supernatural'.

Me: 'I must be psychic, after the chain of events, it must be true!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, Will Yugi be saved?


	15. Invincible

Me: 'Oh no! Yugi!'

Diao: 'Just shut up and write'.

Me: 'Ooohhh, someone's impatient to see his crush boy!'

Diao: 'God damnit! I only love Agil!'

Chapter 15-Invincible

Joey knocked on the large door and a butler opened it, he looked at all three of his masters friends.

'Is Yami in?' Joey asked 'We've tried calling him but he won't answer'.

'I'm sorry. The young master is out' He replied.

'Damn. Did he say anything to where he was going?' Bakura asked.

'No sir. But, I presume it had something to do with the tape'.

'Tape?'

They rushed past him and up to Yami's room, there on the table was a tape. They picked it up and placed it in the TV and watched the whole video until the end.

'You don't think' Marik started as he turned to Bakura 'He's gone on his own do you?'

'He's stupid enough to do so' Bakura said.

'Then we've got to get their as fast as we can'.

* * *

Yugi watched Riku as he paced in front of him. Backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards.

'Nervous?' Yugi found himself asking.

Riku turned to him and smiled 'More…impatient. It's like the movies, dying to know if the good guy is going to save his love from the evil villain'.

Riku chuckled and put his hands in his pocket 'Yeah. Something like that'.

'I know Yami will come for me' Yugi said.

'I'm sure he will' He leaned closer to Yugi 'Yugi. This may be premature, but how would you like to marry me when we're older'.

'You're out of your mind'.

'Hmm? Why not?' Riku cupped his chin so they looked at each other in the eyes 'I can get you lots of money, we can live in paradise. We can do anything you want to do'.

Yugi just stared at him, he knew he wanted to say no, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

'Riku!'

Riku looked up as the boys came back, they hooked arms with a badly beaten Yami. He had blood running over his lips and bruises all over his face.

'Yami!'

They let go of Yami as he leaned on his knees and hands in front of Riku, he was breathing heavily and looking at the ground.

'Look at you' Riku said coldly 'On the ground like the dog you are'.

Yami looked up at Yugi, seeing the fear in his eyes, he just had to get Yugi away.

'You're pretty reckless to actually come alone' Riku continued 'I could have a gun and shoot you, not bothered?'

'No' Yami replied.

'Oh really. If I had any weapon to kill you, would you be bothered then?'

Yami remained silent.

'I see, so you are. I see. You're more interested in saving yourself'.

'Not true'.

'It isn't? Well then' Riku walked over to one of the walls and picked up a heavy post of wood, and walked back with it in his hands 'Lets see if you will save your life'.

Yugi looked at Riku then to Yami. He had to do something, but he was so scared he couldn't move.

'Question number one: Would you give up your money to save your life?'

Yami stared at him, then to the floor 'I would'.

'Question number two: Would you trade your lifestyle to that of someone's on the street, to save your life?'

'I would'.

'Question number three: Would you give up Yugi to save your life?'

Yugi looked at Riku then to Yami, he waited impatiently as Yami stayed silent. Just breathing heavily and staring at the floor. He couldn't?

'I'm sorry' Yami apologised 'I can't answer that question'.

'What are you talking about?' Riku asked.

'About giving up Yugi. That's impossible. I wouldn't give Yugi up to anything in the world…not even to save myself'.

'Yami' Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled slightly, even though he was still a bit in pain from the beating he received.

'You asked for it then'.

Riku then hit Yami with the post in the side, making him fall over and hug his body.

'Yami!'

'You knew the consequences' Riku said as he hit Yami again once more.

Yugi got up from the chair and ran in front of Yami as Riku was about to hit him again.

'Riku stop!'

Riku brought the post down and hit Yugi in the side of the head. Yugi fell to the floor as Riku and Yami looked at him.

'Yugi!'

Yami leaned over him, Yugi was still conscious 'Yugi, are you alright?!'

'Hurts' Yugi whimpered.

Riku then looked down at the post in his hand, noticing a faint red mark on it, he looked at Yugi and noticed that a small trickle of blood started to run from where he hit him. Riku dropped the post as Yugi started to close his eyes.

'Yami!'

Yugi tried to keep his eyes open as more people came in. And the voice sounded like Joey's.

They were found, everything was going to be okay. Everything.

'Yugi! Stay awake!' Yami shouted, but Yugi already closed his eyes and submitted to the darkness.

* * *

Yugi groaned slightly and turned his head, it still hurt, like a pulsing feel to it.

'Yugi?'

Yugi opened his eyes slightly, his vision was blurred but he could see someone standing next to him.

'Yugi, it's Yami'.

'Y-Yami' Yugi replied weakly.

'Hey' Yami leaned closer and kissed him on the forehead 'How you doing?'

'It hurts'.

'Yeah. It will'.

'W-What about you?'

'I'm fine. Tough as a bone I am'.

Yugi smiled slightly and touched the bandage that was around his head, there was only one place he could be in. A hospital.

'Does…Does grandpa know?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah, I called him, he's coming as soon as he's finished with the shop'.

'Oh. Okay'.

Yami sat on Yugi's bed and smiled at him 'I'm…sorry'.

'Why?'

'I didn't stop him. Instead I was trying to be a smart aleck but it got you hurt'.

'It doesn't matter' Then Yugi put on a smile 'He kissed me you know'.

'What?'

'And asked me to marry him. And I had a serious think out if I should or not'.

'And so you should. God, Riku has everything I don't have. But…if you really like him I can't do anything about it'.

Yami looked at Yugi as he gestured him to come closer, so Yami did, and as soon as they were close enough Yugi kissed Yami.

'There's no one in the world better then you' Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled slightly but kissed Yugi again, and a lot more passionately. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and took their kiss deeper.

'I would say get a room, but you already do'.

They broke the kiss, Joey, Bakura and Marik stood at the door watching them.

'Good to see you awake little man' Joey said as he walked in and ruffled Yugi's hair.

'Joey!' Yami hissed 'Be careful'.

'Oh yeah, sorry'.

'It's okay' Yugi said.

'Well it's a good thing we found you both' Bakura said 'It was stupid of you to go alone Yami, he could've killed you'.

'Yugi was at stake' Yami defended.

'Can't keep your hormones under control can you?'

'Like you can. How many times have you bedded with each other?'

Bakura and Marik both blushed heavily 'Y-You're as worse as Joey is!'

They all laughed at each other but it was short-lived as there was a knock on the door. They turned around and everyone-except Yugi-glared at Riku.

'Haven't you done enough?' Joey asked bitterly.

'I…I just came to say sorry' Riku explained.

'Beat it, mate' Marik growled.

'Guys' They turned to Yugi 'It's alright'.

They glared at Riku as they walked past him.

'Don't think we're far' Joey threatened 'One scream from Yugi and were back'.

They walked out so only Yugi and Yami remained in the room. Riku walked in so he stood beside Yugi's bed.

'Well?' Yami said impatiently.

'I…I'm sorry Yugi' Riku apologised.

'You think that's good enough?'

'Well what else do you want me to do? I can't turn back time, I'm not a magician'.

'Well if you knew that it was bad why did you do it in the first place?'

'I don't know. I don't know'.

'You don't know much do you?'

'You two' They turned to Yugi 'Please, don't fight. I don't want that'.

'Sorry Yugi' Yami apologised and held his hand.

'Yeah. Me too' Riku said.

'It's okay Riku. I forgive you'.

Riku smiled slightly 'Can I…ask for one thing?'

'Sure'.

'Could I…get a kiss…on the cheek?'

'Oi!' Yami growled.

'Well…it is just on the cheek. It can't hurt'.

'Yugi' Yami whined.

Riku leaned close to Yugi, and was about to kiss him on the cheek, but in one swift movement Riku kissed Yugi instead on the lips.

'Riku!'

Riku broke away and ran out the room as Yami chased him, Joey, Bakura and Marik looked up and watched them.

'You have to go back to school sometime!' Yami shouted 'And when you do, you are dead!'

Riku turned and stuck his tongue out at Yami and carried on running. Yami came back to Yugi and gave him a kiss on the lips.

'There, you're mine again' Yami said.

Yugi scowled at him and Yami froze.

'Err…I-I mean…you are my boyfriend'.

Yugi could help but smile and pull Yami closer again as he gave him a kiss on the lips.

******************************End of chapter 15**************************

Me: 'Ah well, everything turned out sort of alright'.

Diao: 'Yugi got hit in the head, how is that alright?'

Me: 'Anyway, I just want to know how people can get the footage for videos on Youtube. I can't find any place that'll give it away'.

Diao: 'And you think the people here will know?'

Agil: 'Some of them have Youtube accounts'.

Me: 'Anyway, review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, hmm…introductory to a new problem.


	16. Open for use

Me: 'Oh yeah, we're going to anger so people tonight'.

Diao: 'Is that like your favourite past time or something?'

Me: 'Oh yeah, I just love it so much!'

Chapter 16-Open for use

After a while Yugi was allowed out of the hospital and back to school. It was like nothing ever happened.

'This is so unfair' Joey whined. They sat at the lunch table as normal 'Yugi has Yami, Bakura has Marik and I have no one'.

'I'm sure you'll meet someone soon Joey' Yugi comforted.

'All I really want is just to get laid'.

Yugi stared at him wide-eyed as everyone ignored him again.

'Joey, don't say things like that to Yugi' Yami scolded 'You know he'll go overboard'.

'Yeah, sorry Yug'.

'It's…alright'.

They carried on eating their lunch.

'Heard about the open day?' Bakura asked.

'Oh yeah, I've already been hounded by my father' Yami said 'I'm going to have to go'.

'Haha, you're daddies little boy' Marik teased, only to get glared at by Yami. So he remained silent.

* * *

Yami walked Yugi to his class when the bell rang, they held hands and talked to each other.

'Yugi, about this open day' Yami said 'Can you come? It'll be boring without you'

'I remember the last time when I came to one of your get together' Yugi said.

'I know. I'm sorry about that, I've learnt my lesson I won't do it again'.

'How can I trust you this time?'

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips 'Because I love you far too much to loose you again'.

'Well…I guess…okay. But if you do the same thing again I'm not dating you ever again'.

'Point taken' Yami kissed Yugi one more time before letting him go 'I'll pick you up, sound good?'

'Yeah'.

'Have fun in classes' Yami said as he walked off.

'You too' Yugi called out and went to his own.

* * *

~Open day~

Yugi changed into something a little more formal and waited for Yami to turn up. Yugi ended up leaning against a counter of the game shop waiting for Yami in the dark.

He heard someone knocking on the door and looked up to see Yami.

'I'm going grandpa!' Yugi called up and unlocked the door. As soon as he was outside Yami gave him a kiss.

'Ready to go?' Yami asked.

'Sure thing'.

Yami opened the door to the car and Yugi got in, followed by Yami. The driver started the car up and as soon as they started moving , Yami pulled Yugi close and kissed up and down his next.

'Yami' Yami looked at Yugi and he mouthed "The driver".

'So?' Yami said and kissed Yugi again.

They kissed each other passionately all the way until they arrived back at the school.

They got out and walked in to the large hall, where lots of people stood talking to each other.

'We must try to control your urges' Yugi whispered to Yami.

'Can I help it that you're so kissable?' Yami whispered back.

'Yes, but one day you'll fine me boring'.

'I doubt that'.

'Hey, hey' They looked up and Bakura, Joey and Marik walked over to them 'Already here and you two are already having a love conversation'.

'Just…things we need to sort out' Yami said.

'You mean your sex hormones' Joey added.

Yami glared at Joey but as soon as Yugi held his hand, Yami smiled at him and wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist.

'Wonder how long it'll take dad to find me' Yami muttered.

'Well, let's enjoy the time we have' Yugi said.

They ended up having the food table to themselves. Joey was stuffing himself with food, Bakura and Marik were planning something that was a mystery and yet they kept flirting with each other and Yami hugged Yugi and gave him passionate kisses.

'Enjoying yourself?' Yami asked Yugi.

'Oh yeah' Joey replied with a mouth full of food 'The food is better then last time'.

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes. Yugi held his arms and rested his head against Yami's chest. Marik and Bakura had disappeared, somewhere they did not want to think about.

'Well, we've lost the crazy brothers' Joey said as he carried on eating.

'At least it'll be quieter now' Yami added.

'Yami!'

Yami groaned and let go of Yugi as his father walked up to him. He had a broad smile on his face.

'Yami, are you busy?' He asked.

'Well, actually-'

'Good. I need you to do something'.

Yami sighed 'What is it now?'

He moved out of the way as a girl walked up to them. She was about the same age, she had short brown hair and grey eyes. She wore a red dress that came to down to her knees.

'This is Anzu Mazaki' His father introduced 'Why don't you two get to know each other and show her around the school?'

Yami looked at his father with a raised eyebrow but turned to Anzu.

'Sure, it'll be fun' Yami held out his arm and Anzu linked it with hers 'I'll see you guys later'.

'Have fun' Joey said as they walked out.

Yugi watched as his boyfriend left him and he felt completely lost without him. Joey noticed this and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Don't worry' Joey comforted 'I'll be your boyfriend until Yami gets back'.

'Umm…thanks…I guess'.

* * *

Yami came back near the end of the party, he said his goodbyes to Anzu and they went their own way. Yami came back to the others-Bakura and Marik had returned sometime earlier happy with themselves-and immediately hugged Yugi.

'God that was so boring' Yami whined.

'You should've made out with her' Bakura suggested.

'I think she was actually flirting with me. Kinda creepy'.

'Look out Yugi, you have competition' Joey joked.

'Like he does. I would never betray Yugi for anyone else'.

'Oh Yami' Yugi reached up and kissed him on the lips.

'I swear I should have an "Open for sale" sign though' Yami muttered.

'More like "Open for use" isn't it?' Marik chuckled.

'Yeah. Well, I'm heading home, do you want me to drop you off?' Yami asked Yugi.

'Yeah. I guess I'd better head home too' Yugi replied.

'We all should'.

They all left, when they got to the grounds they found their cars and said their goodbyes. Yugi got in with Yami and once again as soon as the car started moving Yami hugged Yugi and kissed him passionately.

'You can't keep away from me, can you?' Yugi said when they broke away.

'Like I said. You're too kissable' Yami said as he gave Yugi a quick kiss on the lips 'And I love you too much to keep away from you'.

'I'm sure I can find something to keep you away from me'.

And then it was back to kissing again, until they reached the game shop at least. Yugi said his goodbyes to Yami and headed to his home and to bed.

Yugi laid in his bed thinking only about Yami. He pulled the duvet around himself and smiled.

"I love you Yami. So much".

* * *

Yami got home so time later. His father would probably be there already so no doubt he was going to answer his questions if he made a good impression.

Yami opened the door and looked around.

'I'm back' Yami called out.

'In here'.

The sudden voice made Yami jump slightly. It was female, but not his mothers, too young.

He walked over to the living room and saw Anzu sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book. She looked up and smiled at Yami.

'You're out pretty late' She giggled.

'Dad!' Yami called.

'Yes?' His father said standing next to Yami's side.

'What is Anzu doing here?' Yami asked.

'Oh her father is doing some business, he asked if I could look after while he's doing things, and seeing how great you two got on I was sure you wouldn't mind'.

'Well, I think I'd like a warning in advance'.

'If…I'm any trouble' Anzu said standing up 'I can go'.

'Not at all my dear' Yami's father said 'I'm sure Yami doesn't mind'.

'No' Yami sighed 'I guess not. But I'm heading to bed, so I'll see you in the morning'.

'Goodnight Yami' Anzu said.

He quickly got to his room and when he shut the door he shuddered. There was something about her he just did not like. But there wasn't much he could do.

He got dressed for bed and fell asleep to dreamland.

* * *

'She's staying with you?' Joey questioned.

They sat together at lunch once again, and Yami explained to them his discovery last night.

'Yeah, she was just there' Yami said 'Like she was almost waiting for me'.

'I've heard of girls who sleep with guys who are actually asleep' Marik muttered, he looked up and they all glared at him 'What?'

'Ignore the idiot' Bakura said 'I'll make sure to teach him to shut his mouth'.

'Oh no, not like last time!'

'Okay, enough of their crazy lives' Joey said 'Perhaps she really is just staying there until her dad comes back'.

'Maybe' Yami muttered 'I just…don't think it's a coincidence that's all'.

'You're quiet Yugi'.

'O-Oh. Am I?' Yugi asked.

'You're not jealous are you?' Joey asked slightly humoured.

'N-No. I'm sure she's very nice. I'm sure you'll get along Yami'.

'Yeah. Like it'll happen'.

* * *

When the end day came round they walked to the gates and Yami's car was the first to pull up.

'Well, I'll see you-'

'Yami!'

They turned to the car as the door opened and Anzu sat in it.

'I came to pick you up from school'.

Bakura and Marik sniggered as Joey and Yugi just stood and watch.

'Oh…umm…thanks I guess' Yami turned to them and pulled a face meaning "What the hell?" 'Will you be okay going home on your own Yugi?'

'Yeah, sure'.

'Okay, see you tomorrow guys'.

Yami got in the car and it drove off, leaving the four standing.

'I bet she's going to try and make out with him in the back seat' Marik joked, only to get hit by Bakura.

'Don't make me punish you' Bakura growled.

'No! Please Bakura!'

'Lets get you home' Joey said to Yugi.

* * *

Yami and Anzu sat in the back of Yami's car as the chauffer drove them back to Yami's house.

'How was school?' Anzu asked.

'Alright' Yami replied. He rested his head on his hand and looked out the window.

'Those other boys, are they all your friends?'

'Yeah. Except one'.

'Oh?'

'Yugi, he's my boyfriend'.

'Oh. I see. Which one is he?'

'The small one. He works with his grandfather in a game shop'.

'Oh? He has to work?'

'Yeah. He's a commoner'.

Anzu chuckled 'A commoner in a school like that. That seems preposterous. Why would you date someone like him?'

'Because I love him' Yami said, glaring at her 'And I don't like it that you're talking about him like this. So please, shut up'.

Anzu looked at Yami before turning to the window and same with Yami. Yes, he wasn't going to like her as much as his father wanted to.

*******************************End of chapter 16*************************

Me: 'Yeah, this took me forever to write, but I did it ^^'

Agil: 'I wonder what Anzu will do?'

Me: 'Oh, you know what she's like in other fanfics, it's kinda hard not to guess what she's planning'.

Diao: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter'.

Next chapter, Yami finds it hard to say no.


	17. Hostile

Me: 'Okay if no one has noticed, I think I'd better tell you. Take the first letter from chapter twelve to chapter seventeen and see what it spells out ^^'.

Agil: 'It spells out Yugioh'.

Diao: 'It was her idea'.

Chapter 17-Hostile

Yami woke up the next day, he sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He was never a morning person.

'Good morning'.

Yami looked up and immediately covered his bare chest when he saw Anzu. She smiled at him.

'Are you not a morning person?' Anzu asked.

'I think I will be if I know you'll be stalking me' Yami replied.

'Silly Yami. I just came to tell you breakfast is ready'.

'Well, I know now, so if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed'.

Anzu left and shut the door behind her. Yami sighed and got out of his bed and got dressed.

Anzu had been staying with them for nearly a week and Yami had begun to wonder if her father was away at all. But he had the joy of it being the weekend so he didn't have to linger around, making Anzu feel welcome.

After Yami had got dressed and washed, he headed downstairs for some breakfast. Everyone sat at the table, and ignored Yami as he walked in, all except Anzu.

Yami smiled back at her, but even he found it disturbing.

'So Yami, what will you be doing today?' Yami's mother asked.

'I was planning to go out' Yami said.

'Oh, could I come?' Anzu asked 'I haven't been around the town yet, it'll be nice to go with someone'.

'Sorry. I'm not going around the town. I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend'.

'You're boyfriend?'

'Yes' Yami turned to Anzu with a smug smile 'You know, Yugi. The small one'.

'Oh, yes him'.

'Well, why don't you take Anzu with you' Yami's father said 'I'm sure it'll still be fun'.

'Thanks but no thanks, I don't think Yugi will appreciate it much. So, I'll be off'.

'You're going early'.

'Yeah well, I promised Yugi I'd help out with his shop'.

Anzu tutted 'Asking someone like you to help out in a mangy shop is appalling'.

'Well, I don't mind so I don't care. I'll see you all later'.

Yami left and as soon as he shut the door he sighed and carried on out. He was so glad to get out of that home.

* * *

Yami got round to Yugi's sometime later. They were upstairs in the living room while Solomon was managing the game shop.

Yugi was pouring out some tea for them as Yami had his arms around his waist.

'This Anzu sounds like she's making herself too comfortable' Yugi said.

'Are you jealous that someone else saw my bare chest and not you?' Yami asked as he smirked.

'No. It's just the way you say about…well, she sounds very rude'.

'You are aren't you?'

'I am not'.

'So then you wouldn't mind if I did take off my top'.

Yugi turned to Yami 'Yes I would. What would grandpa think if he came up to check on us and saw you topless'.

'Then we'd tell him we was about to have sex' Yami replied.

'Yami!'

Yugi hit Yami on the arm and finished off with the tea.

'I bet you're wondering what kind of chest I have' Yami said as he picked up his tea.

'I am not' Yugi protested.

'Sure you are. Everybody loves a nice six-pack'.

'Well, I love you just for you surprisingly not if you have some flimsy muscles, so that's that'.

Yami smirked and put his cup on the table and took back his arms. Yugi turned around right as Yami took off his shirt so he was bare-chested. Yugi blushed to a red colour.

'Y-Yami, w-what are you doing?' Yugi asked stutteringly.

'It's a little hot in here so I thought I'd strip' Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer 'What do you think?'

'It's…nice'.

Yami laughed and rested his head on Yugi's 'You are too adorable for words'.

Yugi looked up at Yami and kissed him on the cheek 'And you're too good for words'.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and took their kiss deeper, they parted away and Yugi rested his head against Yami's bare skin.

'I love you Yami' Yugi said.

'And I love you too Anzu' Yami said.

'What?'

'Kidding'.

'Yami!'

Yugi hit Yami again and turned back to the table, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer.

'I swear if I didn't have you to hid behind I'd die in that house' Yami said.

'Well, you just have to bear it. I'm sure her father will be back to pick her up'.

'I guess so'.

* * *

Yugi and Solomon walked back home later that day, they went out food shopping and was making there way home. They stood outside the game shop and noticed a sign. As soon as Yugi read it he dropped his bags.

* * *

Yami was finding solitude in his room then his phone rang, he picked it up and sat on his bed.

'Hello?'

'Yami' Yugi whimpered.

'Yugi, what's wrong?' Yami asked.

'Our house…we've been evicted'.

'What!?'

'I…I don't know what's happened…w-we just went out and now…'

Yugi broke away as he started crying.

'Okay Yugi, listen' Yami said 'I'm coming to pick you both up, and I'll find out what's happened, okay?'

'Okay'.

'Good, I'll be there in five minutes'.

Yami ended the call and he got up fast.

* * *

Yugi looked out to the road as a car pulled up and Yami got out.

'Yugi'.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and cried into his chest, Yami hugged him back and turned to Solomon.

'Get in the car' Yami said 'I'm taking you both to my house'.

Yugi lifted up his head 'I-I don't want to be a nuisance'.

'Yugi, I don't care. You can't go sleeping on the streets. I'm taking you back to my house and that's final'.

Yami pushed Yugi in after Solomon got in and got in himself and they were back on the road. Yami put his arms around Yugi as he carried on crying.

When they got back, Anzu walked down the stairs, but she lost her smile when she saw Yugi and his grandfather.

'Yami. What are they doing here?' Anzu asked.

'None of your business' Yami said. He guided Yugi and Solomon up the stairs and past Anzu.

When they reached upstairs, Yami turned to Solomon.

'There's a spare room down the corridor' Yami said 'You can stay in there for the time being'.

'Oh thank you. But, what about Yugi?'

Yami turned to Yugi who looked back at him. If Solomon had the remaining spare room, there was going to be nowhere for Yugi, Anzu took up the other spare room, though kicking Anzu out seemed like a very good idea.

'I'll stay with Yami' Yugi said, holding Yami's hand 'It'll be like a sleepover'.

'Err…yeah, a sleepover' Yami said uncertainly.

'Oh alright then' Solomon said. Yami giving a mental sigh 'I hope we aren't causing any problems'.

'No. I'll tell my parents what has happened, I'm sure they won't mind you staying at all'.

'Oh that's good'.

'Well, I'd better tell them. Yugi, it'll be good if you came as well, to give your side of the story'.

'Okay'.

Yami and Yugi walked back down the stairs and found Yami's mother. They explained the situation and she agreed that Yugi and his grandfather could stay until the problem was sorted.

Yugi left Yami alone to talk to his mother and climbed up the stairs, he ran into Anzu and he knew by her look she wasn't happy.

'You think you're oh so cute don't you?' Anzu sneered.

'I don't know what you're talking about' Yugi quickly said.

'You may have Yami wrapped around your finger, but I know you're little game and you aren't going to win'.

'I-I don't know what you think, but I know I love Yami and Yami loves me'.

'Is that so?'

Anzu chuckled as she got out a silver coin.

'Lets flip for him' Anzu suggested 'Heads, I get to have Yami, tails, you get to have Yami'.

Anzu flipped the coin and caught it. She placed it on the back of her hand before showing Yugi proudly the head side.

'Looks like I won' Anzu chuckled.

'Can we try again?' Yugi asked.

'What?'

'This time, we shall use my coin, because I don't like to know someone cheated using a two-sided head coin'.

They stared at each other, Anzu more glaring at Yugi, until she slapped him hard across the face.

'You commoner!' Anzu growled 'Don't you ever think you can get with Yami! Because you have no chance!'

Anzu stormed off and Yugi placed a hand over his red mark. If Yami saw it, he would freak out.

* * *

Yugi laid on Yami's chest later that night, Yami had his arms around Yugi and stroked his hair.

'Will you really get my home back?' Yugi whispered.

'Of course. If I don't, you'll be living with me for the rest of your life'.

Yugi chuckled and hugged Yami closer.

'I love you Yami'.

'I know you do. And I love you too'.

'I know as well'.

'Try and get some sleep. We have school tomorrow'.

'Okay'.

Yugi closed his eyes and went to sleep, Yami followed after.

* * *

'What!?' Joey, Marik and Bakura said after Yugi and Yami explained the story.

'It's like we said' Yami said 'Someone kicked Yugi out of his home'.

'That's absurd, you did pay all the bills right?' Joey asked.

'Y-Yes. Even though we were behind money we still managed' Yugi replied.

'Well I don't know what else they could evict you with' Bakura said 'I sure hope you're doing something about it Yami'.

'Duh, you don't think I'd sit around doing nothing'.

'I don't know. Yugi might make good company'.

'Unfortunately I don't have your dirty mind'.

'Talking about dirty minds' Marik said turning to Bakura 'Have you…?'

'Later Marik' Bakura said before turning back to the others 'Well, if Yami doesn't get an answer I'd sure like to'.

'Yea me too' Joey said 'No way is my friend getting chucked out into the street. If I find out who did this, I'll hit them hard'.

'Oh n-no Joey' Yugi said 'You don't have to. Please, you're doing fine just as you are'.

'Well, okay, but if you need anything Yami can't give you, you call one of us'.

'Alright. I will'.

* * *

It was the weekend again, Yugi and his grandfather was having breakfast with a grumpy Anzu when Yami walked in.

'Hey you two' Yami said to Yugi and Solomon 'I just got off the phone with the councillor and he says you can move straight back into the game shop'.

'Really?!' Yugi asked.

'Of course. He said that it was a mistake and you are no longer evicted'.

Yugi got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck before kissing him heavily on the lips.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi said.

'It's alright. I'm just going to miss your company'.

Yugi giggled and kissed him again.

So after breakfast Solomon and Yugi collected their things and Yami dropped them back off at the game shop. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him once more.

'You're the best boyfriend ever' Yugi said.

'Well, I only did what was right' Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi quickly on the lips 'I'm going to miss sleeping next to you'.

'Well…we could always have sleepovers'.

'Yeah. I guess so. I'll see you at school tomorrow'.

'Okay'.

They shared one more kiss before Yami got back in his car and drove back home. Yugi and Solomon entered the game shop and checked that everything was still there, which it was. Everything was going to go back to normal.

* * *

'Well I'm glad Yami got you back your home' Joey said.

They stood in the school grounds waiting for Yami to arrive, Yugi had got there first so he told them what had happened.

'I would sue the council for something like this' Marik said.

'Oh no, no, it was an honest mistake' Yugi said 'I-It's all better now thanks to Yami'.

'Here comes the man himself' Bakura said. They turned to see Yami get out of the car and walk across the grounds.

'Yami!' They all called out, but he carried on.

'Hey Yami!' Joey shouted, but Yami carried on into the school.

'What's up with Yami?' Bakura asked.

'It isn't just withdrawal symptoms from missing Yugi' Marik said 'He's really depressed about something'.

When lunch came around they all sat at their table excluding one.

'He's not here' Joey said, looking at Yami's empty seat.

'We're not blind we do know' Bakura said 'It's like he's trying to avoid us'.

'You don't think his dads company went bust do you?' Marik suggested only to get a hit in the head by Bakura.

'You idiot, how could his fathers company go bust? They're the best around'.

'Well it still doesn't get us any closer to what's wrong with him'.

Yugi stared at Yami's empty seat. Was it him? He couldn't think of anything else that would get Yami upset apart from himself, but if it was him what did he do?

When it was the end of the day, Yami was still quiet and avoiding them all, so they were no step closer in knowing.

'Yami!'

Yami stopped and waited as his friends walked up to him.

'Alright, tell us, what's up?' Joey asked.

'Nothing' Yami said.

'Don't lie' Joey grabbed Yami's collar and pulled him closer 'You've been moping around all day. You've been avoiding us, so tell us what the damn problem is or I'll punch it out of you'.

'J-Joey don't fight' Yugi pleaded.

'Yeah come on Yami' Bakura persisted 'We used to tell each other all our problems. What makes you so special?'

Yami scowled at all of them before sighing 'It's just-'

'Yami!'

Yami shuddered as Anzu got out the car and walked up next to him, she smiled at all his friends, and glared at Yugi.

'So, what do you all think?' Anzu asked.

They looked down at her clothes.

'To be honest? The skirt is a little short' Joey said.

'Yeah, and I find the top too low-cut' Bakura added.

Anzu giggled 'Not my clothes, about us'.

'Us?' They all repeated and turned to Yami, he hid his face from them.

'You didn't tell them? Well, me and Yami…we are engaged' Anzu said showing holding her hand out showing the ring.

All their mouths dropped open and Anzu hugged Yami's arm.

'Of course you're all invited' Anzu said 'You can be the best men if you want'.

'Err…thanks' Bakura said.

'I guess the commoner wouldn't have a passport' Anzu said, Yugi kept his look down to the pavement 'Oh well. Come on Yami, we have so much to plan'.

Anzu pulled Yami back to the car and it drove away. They all stared at it then to each other.

'Well…Now we know' Marik said.

Joey turned to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder 'Yug?'

Yugi looked up as tears drowned his face 'I'm not sad. I'm happy for them. If they want to get married there's nothing I can do'.

Yugi took of and ran home.

'Yug!' Joey shouted after him, but Yugi was gone just as fast as the car was.

* * *

'I still don't see why you didn't tell them' Anzu said 'I have to get my dress fitted soon. You have to be out that day, it's bad luck you know to see your fiancée in her wedding dress'.

Yami leaned on the window and closed his eyes.

"Yugi…forgive me".

*****************************End of chapter 17***************************

Me: 'So that was Anzu's evil plan all along'.

Diao: 'To get engaged to Yami?'

Me: 'Arranged marriage Diao, something someone can't back out of easily'.

Agil: 'That sucks'.

Me: 'Doesn't it just? I guess this means the end for Yami and Yugi'.

Diao: 'I guess there's only one way to find out'.

Me: 'Yep. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, preparations for the wedding.


	18. Not giving up

Diao: 'Don't tell me-'

Me: 'I just wanted to write this to annoy everybody!'

Diao: 'Yep. I guessed it'.

Me: 'Oh, and I must say. That even though Yami and friends speech are written in English they are in fact speaking Japanese, you'll find out why later on. Mwhahahaha!'

Chapter 18-Not giving up

Yami sat in his room, as his friends tried out their suits that Anzu had gave them. Joey was playing with his.

'What do you think?' Joey asked turning to Yami.

'Very nice Joey' Yami sighed.

'Well…you can always brag about how you got married before any of us'.

Yami sighed again and turned in his chair to look the other way.

'Bakura you look sexy' Marik said as he pulled Bakura close by his jacket.

'Not now Marik' Bakura growled making him let go 'Not the time or place'.

'God! Am I the only one not to be depressed?'

'Oh shut up' Joey and Bakura said together.

'Didn't you tell your dad you don't want to get married?' Joey asked.

'Yes' Yami replied 'He just said I was nervous and it'll be alright'.

'But…what did he say about Yugi?'

Yami sighed 'He said we all make mistakes'.

'I think that deserves a good beating from the Marik master' Marik said punching his hands together.

'Can't you be sensible?!' Bakura growled 'It is not the time or place!'

'Sorry Bakura. I was only joking'.

'Well don't. God knows how Yugi's bearing'.

* * *

Yugi was slumped on the counter, he rocked his chair slowly on the front of the legs as he rested his head on his arms. He was still depressed about the whole marriage with Yami, yet failed to do anything.

Yugi looked up as the door opened but when back to rocking the chair when it was just Ryou.

'Hey Yugi' Ryou said.

'Hey' Yugi said dismally.

Ryou walked up to Yugi and leaned against the counter.

'Bakura said you was upset' Ryou said.

'I'm not' Yugi said 'If Yami wants to get married…then I can't stop him'.

Ryou sighed, he walked over to the door and turned the sign before returning to Yugi 'We need to talk'.

Ryou dragged Yugi upstairs and to Yugi's room. Ryou explained to Yugi that Yami was only going to marry Anzu because it was an arranged marriage.

Yugi fell back on his bed.

'It still doesn't change much' Yugi mumbled.

'Much? Yugi he still loves you' Ryou said sitting next to him 'And I say you should try your best to get him back'.

'Why should I?'

'Because you love him and I don't think for one minute you're happy about him getting married. None of us are'.

'Where are they getting married?'

'I don't know. Anzu was sorting all that out, she won't tell anyone what she has planned'.

Yugi sat up and sighed 'I guess…I can call him and congratulate him'.

'No. Tell him!'

Yugi picked up his mobile and dialled Yami's number. It rang a few times before it picked up.

'Yami?' Yugi said.

There was silence.

'I'm sorry this is his fiancée' Anzu said on the other side.

'Oh. I-Is Yami there?'

'He might be'.

'Please, I just…want to talk to him'.

'Well Yami doesn't want to talk to you. He told me to say that if you phoned him he is too busy to talk to you and he doesn't want anything to do with you'.

'N-No, you're lying. I want to speak to Yami'.

'Well, if you don't even believe your own boyfriend then that says something about your relationship. Oh, I mean, ex-boyfriend. Bye'.

Anzu put the phone down and Yugi dropped his mobile before crying again.

'Yugi? Yugi what happened?' Ryou asked as he put his arms around Yugi.

* * *

Anzu put the phone down on the table, the door opened and she looked up as Yami turned to his phone.

'What was you doing?' Yami asked.

'It started ringing, so I answered it' Anzu replied.

'Was it Yugi?'

'Yes'.

'Then why didn't you get me?!'

'Because he didn't want to talk to you, he wanted to pass a message on'.

'Oh?'

'He said: Congratulations on getting married I hope up have a terrible life'.

Yami's face fell 'H-He never said that'.

'He did' Anzu defended 'He made sure to say it twice'.

'Oh'.

Anzu walked up to Yami and wrapped her arms around Yami's neck.

'Don't you see what this means? It means he doesn't love as much as you thought he did. You should forget about him, he means nothing now right?'

Yami looked at Anzu.

'Yeah. I guess so'.

Anzu smiled and gave Yami a kiss on the cheek.

'Come on. Lets have dinner'.

Anzu held Yami's hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

~A few days later~

Yugi sat on his own at the table. None of his friends were there. Not even Joey. He didn't have to guess it was something to do with the wedding.

Yugi walked out of the school at the end of the day, looking up when he heard Ryou call his name. Ryou leaned against him as he caught his breath.

'What's the matter Ryou?' Yugi asked.

'It's…Yami' Ryou breathed 'They've…all gone'.

'What?'

'Anzu…she planned…the wedding…to be held…in England'.

'England!? T-They can't…'

'They've already gone' Ryou said standing up properly 'Bakura had packed his bags yesterday, they're probably already there by now'.

'I-I won't be able to see him again' Yugi felt a few tears run down his face 'T-There's nothing…I can do'.

Ryou then slapped Yugi hard round the face. Yugi looked up as he touched the growing red patch on his face.

'You love him right?!' Ryou questioned.

'I…I…'

'Well?!'

'Y-Yes. I do'.

'Then you can do anything you bloody like! We are going to crash their wedding and bring Yami back to his senses. And if that doesn't work then…then…then I'll murder you both! That'll work'.

'Ryou'.

'Now. Do you have a passport?'

'N-No. I've never been abroad'.

'Don't worry. We can get a form today and it'll be ready by tomorrow'.

'C-Can we really do this?'

'Of course we can. I would never forgive myself if I let you be miserable for the rest of your life'.

And with that Ryou and Yugi hurried off.

* * *

~In England~

Yami, Joey, Marik and Bakura got off their plane with Yami's father behind them.

'Good old England' Joey said 'Where we going then Yami's dad?'

'I have booked a hotel in advance' He said 'You'll all have separate rooms'.

'Damn' Marik muttered.

'Be a good boy and I'll see what I can do' Bakura whispered.

'Alright'.

They managed to find a cab and they all got in.

'Bakura, you don't mind' Yami's father said 'It's the Two bells hotel'.

'Alright' Bakura leaned to the driver 'The Two bells hotel'.

'Alright mate'.

He got the car driving and they were on the road, it wasn't surprising at times they hit into traffic.

'Blimey, the traffic here is horrendous' Joey said looking out of the window 'At least back in Japan we didn't have it this bad'.

'What do you expect?' Marik said 'I'm bored, lets play a game'.

'I spy with my little eye' Bakura said looking at Marik 'something beginning with your flies are undone'.

'What?'

Marik looked down at his crotch and Bakura laughed at him.

'Oh ha, ha, very funny' Marik said.

'It was indeed'.

'Hey, I thought of a game' Joey said 'How about "Being British"?'

'What's that?' Marik asked.

'You have to act like a British person'.

'Okay. How do British people act?'

'Err…I know…they drink lots of tea. So we have to. And they act very posh, which won't be too hard'.

'I hear they have the highest underage pregnancy as well' Bakura added.

'There, all we have to do is drink lots of tea, act posh, and get underage girls pregnant. Simple'.

'I like the pregnant girls the most' Marik said with a grin.

'Well, there goes your chance or sharing the bed' Bakura muttered.

'Oh no Bakura!'

They soon got to their rooms and Bakura told them what rooms each had. Yami sat on his bed in his room, his suitcase laying on one side.

His door opened and he saw Joey walk in.

'Hey, how you doing?' Joey asked.

'How do you think?' Yami retorted.

'Well…we was going to look around the town. You should come, it'll be fun'.

Yami sighed and got up 'Yeah, sure'.

* * *

They walked around the town. Bakura translating the English to his friends as he was the only one who spoke English.

They found a small café and Bakura read out the menu to them.

'Hey, we should buy tea' Joey said 'Order us four teas'.

Bakura sighed and managed to get a waitress over.

'Four teas' Bakura said.

She wrote it down and walked off.

'Ah my man Bakura' Marik said as he wrapped an arm around him 'How could we survive if you didn't speak for us?'

'Yes. Good old me'.

The waitress came back with the teas and put them in front of them. They looked at the brown swirling liquid.

'Well this isn't like our teas' Joey said as he picked up the cup.

'Dare you to try it first' Marik smirked.

'Alright'.

Joey took a sip from it, after he drank it, he gagged making Bakura and Marik laugh.

'Oh yeah, must be good then' Marik chuckled.

'Maybe some sugar' Joey said.

'Joey, that's not sugar' Bakura said, picking up a small packet of sugar 'This is'.

'Oh, right'.

Joey poured some sugar in and drank a little more.

'Some more me thinks'.

In the end he had put at least four packets of sugar in.

'That's much better' Joey said.

'Finally. Lets add the sugar then'.

Marik and Bakura grabbed four packets of sugar themselves. They all drank their teas, Joey turned to Yami who stared out the window.

'Come on Yami' Joey said 'At least try it'.

'Sorry' Yami said pushing the cup away 'I don't feel like it'.

Joey turned back to Bakura and Marik who only shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Yami came back to his hotel, it wasn't surprising that Anzu was waiting for him in his hotel room.

'Hello darling' She said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck 'Have a good day?'

'Not really' Yami said.

'Aw, don't worry. We'll be back home after the wedding'.

'I'm not homesick' Yami looked at her 'I…I don't want to marry you'.

'But it's best for our fathers, and you wouldn't want to disappoint your father would you?'

'But I can't love you' Yami took her arms away from his neck 'And I don't want to marry you'.

Anzu sighed 'If this is about that Yugi, you should forget him. He doesn't want to know you'.

'Please Anzu, I don't want to marry you. What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg?'

Anzu looked at Yami in silence. Then Yami kneeled to the ground and stared at the floor.

'Please Anzu. I'm begging you'.

Anzu looked at Yami on the floor with his pitiful attempts.

'I can love you more then he can' Anzu said quietly 'What can he give that I don't? I have looks, money, wealth. He's just a commoner, he can't give you much. Why can't you love me?'

Yami stayed silent until he whispered 'Please'.

'Once you marry me you'll see. I know. You need a good night sleep. Goodnight Yami'.

Anzu walked out and Yami stood up from the floor. It was an impossible mission to do, he would just have to accept fate and wait for it to come.

'Hey'.

Yami turned around and Marik walked in 'I just saw Anzu leave. You okay?'

'Yeah' Yami sighed 'There's only one thing left I can do that might work'.

Yami rolled up his sleeve on his left arm and held it out to Marik.

'Break my arm'.

'What?'

'Break my arm' Yami repeated 'You know kinda things like that. One swift movement, that'll do'.

'Yami I'm not going to break your arm' Marik said.

'Please'.

'Yami! I'm sorry, but I'm not going to break your arm'.

Yami sighed and sat on his bed.

'No. I knew you wouldn't. Sorry'.

'No, I'm sorry. I'll see you in the morning'.

Marik shut the door and Yami got dressed for bed.

* * *

'He asked you to break his arm?' Bakura questioned.

Marik and Bakura laid in bed, Bakura had the decency to let Marik sleep with him in the hotel. Bakura rested on Marik's chest as he had his arms around Bakura.

'Yeah. Of course I didn't do it' Marik said 'But, poor guy, he's so desperate'.

'Yeah. I wish there was something we can do'.

'We could always have sex with Anzu, then tell everyone she's a cheater'.

'Are you willing to do it then?'

'No way. I have you Bakura'.

'We'll pay Joey to do that then. For now, we can only sleep'.

'Yeah. Guess so'.

* * *

~Back in Japan~

Yugi helped his grandfather in the shop. Even he knew that there was something wrong with his grandson.

Then the game shop door opened and Ryou ran up to Yugi waving a book in the air.

'Got your passport' Ryou said 'And my mum has agreed to take us as well'.

'W-Wait a minute' Solomon interrupted 'What's going on?'

'Oh…well…Me and Ryou was going to go to England' Yugi explained.

'England!? What on earth for?'

'Please Mr. Mutou' Ryou pleaded 'We need to go there right away. I'll be with him so I'll make sure he won't get hurt or anything, and I've already got the plane tickets. But this is so important, please let him go'.

Solomon looked between the two innocent faces 'Alright. Just be careful'.

'I will' Yugi said.

'Come on'.

Ryou pulled Yugi upstairs and helped him pack a few things saying they won't be long and they went back downstairs.

'Bye grandpa' Yugi said 'I'll only be a few days or so'.

Ryou got in a car and Yugi got in the back.

'Ready to go?' Ryou's mother asked.

'Yeah mum. Lets get to England'.

She drove them to the airport and they all got on board the airplane.

'I didn't think you had them booked today' Yugi whispered.

'Well, yeah, we need to get there ASAP' Ryou whispered back 'They're getting married pretty quickly so we have to get there as soon as we can'.

'How quickly?'

'Well…Bakura said the next day, but it must be night there so we probably only have a few hours or something'.

'A few hours!? W-We'll never make it in time'.

'We will. Don't you worry'.

Soon the plane was in the air, Ryou turned to Yugi and noticed his nervous state.

'Why don't you try and get some sleep?' Ryou suggested 'You'll probably get jet lag when we land so you might as well try'.

'I-I don't know if I can'.

Ryou pulled Yugi close so his head rested on his shoulder.

'Just try. I'll wake you when we're landing'.

'Okay'.

Yugi closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep."Yami…I'm coming".

****************************End of chapter 18****************************

Me: 'I'd just like to say this before I get bombarded with things like this. This is a story, surprising I know, so if like they wouldn't get on the plane so quickly or something else, don't go crazy, it's just for the story, it's for fun. Take it easy'.

Agil: 'So now it's a race against time'.

Me: 'Pretty much'.

Diao: 'Will Yugi make it or not?'

Me: 'Only one way to find out. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Next chapter, Will Yugi make it?


	19. Yami!

Me: 'Ah, the final word of the final battle'.

Agil: 'I wonder if Yugi will make it or not'.

Diao: 'You so know he will'.

Chapter 19-Yami!

'Yugi. Yugi'.

Yugi opened his eyes, Ryou was sat next to him shaking him awake.

'Yugi, we'll be landing soon' Ryou said.

Yugi sat up on his own and looked out the window 'What…time is it?'

'I don't know. We'll check when we land'.

Yugi nodded, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Yami was already at the church, Joey, Bakura and Marik came later on. They were all waiting for Anzu to arrive.

'This is the worst thing ever' Yami muttered 'Do you know my own father followed me here?'

'Why?' Joey asked.

'He thought I was going to runaway'.

'Well…you did ask me to break your arm' Marik said 'I wouldn't blame him if he thought you was going to runaway'.

Yami sighed and Joey put his arm around Yami.

'Cheer up mate. Think of the good things'.

'Oh yeah? Name one'.

'Well…err…umm…'

'Thanks you guys. But I'm doomed, so just leave me alone'.

Yami walked into the church and they all looked at each other.

'Damn. I wish there was something we can do' Marik said.

'Oi, Joey, are you ready to proclaim your love for Yami?' Bakura questioned.

'What are you talking about?' Joey asked.

'When the priest dude says "If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace" Just get up and make up some bull crap about not wanting Yami to get married'.

'Fine. But I am not saying I'm in bloody love with him'.

'You two, you can't swear in a church' Marik added.

'Lets just hope this works' Bakura looked down at his watch 'We have two hours before miss princess arrives'.

And they all headed inside the church.

* * *

The plane landed at the airport, Ryou, Yugi and Ryou's mother got off the plane and waited for their bags.

'We can't wait. Mum' Ryou turned to his mother 'You don't mind if we go on our own, do you? We need to find Bakura'.

'Of course. Just be safe'.

'We will'.

They ran out of the airport and Ryou tried to flag a taxi.

'Your mum's the best' Yugi said.

'Thanks. Hey!'

A taxi pulled up and they got in.

'Do you know where we're going?' Yugi asked.

'Yep. Bakura was kind enough to tell me' Ryou leaned to the driver 'Church of England'.

'Right'.

He got the car going and Ryou sat back down.

'I didn't know you spoke English' Yugi said.

'Me and Bakura were taught by my dad' Ryou explained 'So we could understand a bit more of his company'.

'Awesome'.

'Anyway, we have two hours to reach the church' Ryou said looking at the clock in the front.

'Why two hours?'

'Because they're getting married midday. I presume Anzu is going to get there early so we'd better hope that time is on our side'.

Yugi sat back and looked out of the window. He just prayed he would be able to reach there in time.

* * *

Yami stood at the front of the church, everyone was seated and waiting for the bride to arrive, which was going to be only a few minutes.

'You'll be fine' Yami's father said, he patted him on the shoulder 'I've already seen her and she is beautiful'.

'Really? I can't wait' Yami said, he looked away and rolled his eyes.

Yami turned to his friends, but they didn't really know what to do either so he ended up looking up to the ceiling. Perhaps seeing as he was in a church maybe god would see him and give him some mercy.

'Have you thought of anything?' Bakura asked in a whisper to Joey.

'Not really' Joey replied, also in a whisper 'I can't say much that would split them up'.

'Say you saw her snogging some guy' Marik chuckled.

'Yeah. And he was you'.

Marik stopped chuckling and glared at Joey 'Not funny'.

Then the doors opened and music started to play, everyone turned to the door and watched as Anzu walked in with her father. Yami turned back around and closed his eyes.

"Please god, give me one chance".

She walked up to Yami's side and smiled, Yami smiled back at her but it was a little more fake then hers. And the wedding was underway.

* * *

Ryou looked out the window, they were stuck in traffic and both teens were getting impatient.

'This isn't good' Ryou said as he looked at the clock in front 'They've probably already started the ceremony'.

'Oh, we're never going to make it' Yugi said.

'Yes we will. Lets just hope we can reach there in time'.

Yugi looked at the clock, half eleven, they would be married soon and if he didn't make it he was going to loose Yami.

'Ryou, do you know the way?' Yugi asked.

'Err…yeah, why?'

But Yugi had already opened the car door and was running down the street.

'Yugi!' Ryou quickly paid the driver and chased after Yugi 'Yugi you'll never make it on foot!'

But Yugi carried on running, he wouldn't give up no matter what.

It wasn't soon he was getting exhausted from running so fast, Ryou had caught up with him and was showing him where they had to go.

Yugi stopped as he felt he was going to be sick and clutched his stomach.

'Yugi!?' Ryou ran back to him and when he stopped he was panting 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine' Yugi breathed.

'You can't make it. You're pushing yourself too much'.

'No…I need to find Yami. Where is it?'

'A few more roads ahead, two lefts and a right'.

Yugi carried on running and Ryou stood where he was, not being able to move his legs to follow his friend.

'You can do it Yugi!' Ryou shouted after him before Yugi disappeared.

* * *

'Do you, Anzu Masaki' The priest said 'Take Yami Aten to be your husband, to death till you part?'

'I do' Anzu said, smiling at a dazed Yami.

'And do you, Yami Aten, take Anzu Masaki to be your wife, to death till you part?'

Yami stayed quiet for a while until Anzu gave him a small nudge with her elbow.

'I…' Yami sighed 'I do'.

'If anyone has any objections to why these two should not marry, speak now, or forever hold your peace'.

Bakura pushed Joey and he was about to stand up and speak.

'YAMI!'

Everyone turned around and whispered to themselves, Anzu and Yami turned around to see a heavy breathing Yugi standing at the doors.

Anzu glared at Yugi and grabbed Yami's hand, pulling him back.

'Come on Yami, this is our day' Anzu said.

But Yami took his arm back and walked away 'Yami?'

Yami walked towards Yugi, and Yugi walked towards Yami, and soon they were running to each other until they collided into a hug in the middle of the aisle.

'Yami' Yugi cried as tears fell freely from his face.

'It's okay Yugi' Yami reassured 'I'm here now'.

'Yami, come back!' Anzu ordered 'You're marrying me remember?'

'Shut up' Anzu stared at Yami as he faced her 'Just shut the hell up!'

Everyone gasped and whispered.

'I can't believe I was talked into this!' Yami growled 'And for what? To marry a pathetic, money grabbing bitch like you!'

Even more whispers among the guests.

'So much for not swearing in church' Marik muttered.

'Yami, stop this at once!' His father scolded.

'No! You're the worst father ever! I can't believe you set me up to marry her, and for what? Just so you can boost the stupid company! Well screw you all! And there's no way your doing this again because I'll probably be married to Yugi anyway!'

'Yami' Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around Yami.

There was a minute of silence until Joey, Marik and Bakura stood up and started clapping.

'Yami!' They cheered, adding a few claps afterwards and repeating themselves.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the head. He picked him up in his arms 'Lets go home'.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and they walked out with their friends following them and still cheering.

When they walked out Ryou jogged up to them.

'You did it Yugi' Ryou praised.

'Hey little bro, what re you doing here?' Bakura asked.

'I helped Yugi get here, so I deserve the bed in your room, along with mum'.

'You little weasel. Besides, I'll bunk with Marik anyway'.

'Sweet'.

'Hey, wait' Joey said 'We need a picture. For the wedding'.

Joey took out a camera and walked up to the nearest couple, he gave them the camera and they waited as the others to get sorted. They stood in a line, Yugi still in Yami's arms and they took their picture.

* * *

After a few days of waiting they finally took the plane back home.

'I have to say Ryou' Bakura said 'One fine might deed you did'.

Ryou turned around in his seat and looked over the top at his brother and Marik.

'Well, Yugi was acting just as bad as Yami was' Ryou explained 'Someone had to do something, or they'd bother regretted it for the rest of their lives'.

'Oh yeah, that's something they couldn't deny' Marik said 'I wonder if Yami will live up to it'.

'Up to what?' Bakura questioned.

'Well, he said he would marry Yugi. I wonder If he would'.

'Yeah. As soon as they leave school. Ryou sit down'.

Ryou sat back normally next to Joey as an airhostess walked past.

'Say, where are the lovebirds?' Joey asked.

'Down the front' Marik replied 'So they don't get interrupted'.

Yami sat next to Yugi, he rested his head on Yami's shoulder as Yami stroked his arm gently.

'Yugi' Yami said quietly 'Thank you…for coming'.

'It was nothing' Yugi replied 'Besides, it's the first time I've been abroad'.

Yami chuckled and rested his head on Yugi's.

'I was so stupid. I guess you wouldn't forgive me now'.

'I don't know. Take me on lots of dates and I might change my mind'.

Yami chuckled again and kissed Yugi on the head 'Make that a deal. I love you Yugi'.

'And I love you too Yami'.

Yugi closed his eyes to try and get some sleep and so did Yami, and they both fell asleep.

*****************************End of chapter 19***************************

Me: 'Yeah, I'm not that evil'.

Diao: 'Aren't you?'

Me: 'Heh, so this is it'.

Agil: 'Yeah. So only one thing left to do'.

Me: 'Yes. Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'

Next chapter, well…the last chapter really…


	20. Epilogue

Me: T_T

Diao: 'God, you always cry when you finish a story. Can't you for once be sensible?'

Me: 'No. Thank you all for reading my story, I really thought no one would read it but alas you did. So I'm very happy you have read every drop I wrote, I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it'.

Chapter 20-Epilogue/Pictures

'Come on Joey!' Bakura hurried.

'Hang on!' Joey shouted back 'I hate these new models, can't find anything on them'.

They stood outside their school. It had been two years by then and it was all their last day, after then they would be on their own.

'It's sad' Yugi said 'We're not going to see each other like we used to'.

'I don't know' Yami said wrapping his arms around Yugi's neck 'We can call each other and stuff, and you know you won't get rid of me that easily'.

Yami gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

'Come on mutt' Kaiba hurried.

'Alright!'

'Even your boyfriend is getting impatient Joey' Marik chuckled, Joey muttered a few things.

Marik and Bakura were still a couple, same with Yami and Yugi. Joey had met Seto Kaiba, son of a business tycoon, and even after a rocky start to their relationship they managed. Ryou had met an exchange student from Egypt called Malik, and they got off really well, and after Bakura had done double checks on him they were finally dating.

Bakura sighed and grabbed the camera off of Joey.

'Get back to your lover Wheeler' Bakura said as he played with the camera.

Joey sulked back to Kaiba, he put an arm around Joey's waist and pulled him close.

'Don't worry, technology isn't for everyone' Kaiba reassured.

'Right. Everyone ready?' Bakura asked.

Everyone moved about so they were in a good position, Bakura clicked a button and set the camera on the tripod, he ran back to Marik and they waited for the timer to go off.

There was a flash from the camera and their picture was taken.

And that was the end of their school year.

* * *

Diao: 'So that's it?'

Me: 'Yeah. I just wanted them to take their picture, and…that's it'.

Agil: 'Well, a sequel maybe?'

Me: 'Meh. I haven't really thought about it much. But if I do think of something it'll be said. You know? Que sera sera. But for now, I can make new stories!'

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'Opinions needed (Though I think I have a rough guess which one people will choose) I have two ideas but not sure which one to pick. Number one is more of a fantasy one, kinda the concept like in Yugioh of two souls. Or, number two, it'll be a realistic (I call them either fantasy or realistic, so keep up with me) It'll be like a romance kinda like To sir, I love you, only not about teachers again 'cause that would be stupid. Both will be yaoi, I won't tell you what shippings they are unless it will help with your choosing'.

Agil: 'Just leave your opinion in your review and Vann will read them all'.

Me: 'Now the final word'.

Me, Diao and Agil: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
